He'll be the death of us all
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal mission, explore the planet, learn a few things, but since when has any mission for SG1 been normal? But they are in for biggest surprise of their life, Jack is no more a threeyearold takes his place. S&J! COMPLETE!
1. AHH!

Title. He'll be the death of us all.

Summary. It was supposed to be a normal mission, explore the planet, come back with a little more knowledge, but since when has any mission for SG-1 been normal? But they are in for biggest surprise of their life; Jack is no more- a three-year-old takes his place. S&J!

Rating. This fic is rated T for safety, I'd say more like K +.

I do not own anything to do with any TV shows, but if I could, I would!

----

Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c all arrived on the other side of the Stargate, it was a bare planet, no trees, no sand (they smiled thankfully), no flowers… The whole planet was just grass, or at least as far as an eye could see.

"Come on campers," Jack said as he stepped down the stairs of the Stargate. "Let's go explore another planet," he said as he straightened his hat. "'Cause we all know that we love to do this!"

"You know what they say Jack, another day, in this case, another planet, another dollar." Daniel said as he followed Jack along with Sam and Teal'c.

"Funny Daniel," Jack said. "North, east, south, or west Carter?" he asked.

Sam looked up from some device in her hands. "Um, I don't know sir…"

"Teal'c, pick one," Jack said popping his neck with a grimace.

"North." Teal'c said as he began to walk.

"I thought I was the leader…" Jack muttered, but quickly followed Teal'c north.

The sun, which was much smaller then the ordinary sun, was hidden from view by thick and dark clouds, it looked like it would rain- and it did.

"Damn!" Jack muttered as he stepped in a mud puddle.

Sam was walking as if it wasn't even raining, which bugged Jack.

"Hey look!" Daniel said as he pointed to something far away.

"Hey! What do ya know, it's not just a boring grass… wet planet," he said. "It has a temple too!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

About ten minutes later, SG-1 arrived at the small temple; it could barely hold three people, let alone four and one the size of two.

"This is fascinating," Daniel said as his fingers touched the words carved into the stone walls. "I mean, wow,"

"What's 'wow' Daniel?" Jack asked as he walked over shaking his foot free from water every couple of seconds.

"This is, it's just amazing," he said.

"Everything is amazing in your eyes," Jack said as he leaned closer to the wall. "Hey! It is amazing!"

Daniel looked at him. "You can read it?" he asked incredulously.

Jack fixed his hat again. "You bet, it's the best recipe for chicken soup I've ever heard of." he said.

Daniel rolled his eyes, while Sam held back a giggle.

"No, but listen to this, 'around the-"

"That's wonderful Daniel," Jack said. "Just don't touch anything," he added as he pushed his way over to another corner of the very small stone temple. There was what looked to be like a big white pearl, Jack leaned over and picked it up. "Nice," he said. "The next thing from Zats!"

Sam looked over at he was talking about. "Sir!" she shouted as he vanished. "COLONEL!" She looked at Teal'c who had his staff weapon ready to fire.

"What happened?" Daniel asked as he turned to them. "Where's Jack?"

Sam looked over at him. "He… he disappeared…" she answered.

"Disappeared?" Daniel quoted. "How could he have disappeared?" he shouted.

"I don't know!" Sam shouted back. "He picked up something,"

Daniel turned back to the walls. "Um… um… ha! Sam, what'd it look like?" he asked.

"I didn't really see it," Sam said. "But there was something in his hands."

"Right here it says, 'visitors are granted one wish, from the powerful 'Hannies'," He said as he looked up from the wall. "For all we know, he could have been wishing he was home drinking a bottle of beer," Daniel said.

"For all we know he could be in some Goa'uld's hands!" Carter cried. "Does it say anything else about it?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, then it starts talking about their heritage,"

"Damn!" Sam muttered. "He could have been wishing for anything!" She stopped. "There's nothing about taking a wish back, is there?"

Daniel read around the small temple. "Here! Only one may take back what he had wished."

"How?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't say," Daniel said.

"Daniel, head back contact the SGC, let them know what's going on, help them find him, Teal'c and I will search here."

"Sam, I know-"

"Daniel!"

"Okay," he said as he ran off.

Sam turned to Teal'c, very worried.

"We will find him Major Carter," Teal'c said with certainty in his voice.

"Thanks Teal'c, let's go."

Teal'c walked out of the temple and into the rain, with Sam right behind him, her hands gripped her gun tightly. After several long minutes, Sam spotted something in her binoculars. "Teal'c, that's not the same temple is it?" she asked.

Teal'c looked through his own binoculars. "No," he replied.

"Come on," she said as she began to jog over there, when they were no closer then twenty feet, Sam saw something, she raised her gun, Teal'c must have saw it too because he raised his staff weapon. Sam signaled to Teal'c, he walked over to the other side of the door. 'One, two, three!' Sam mouthed. They pointed their weapons inside.

"AHH!" a voice cried as dashed out of the temple.

Sam watched as a little boy, no older then four ran out of the temple, the shoes he was wearing were at least ten sizes too big, and he was wearing one of the SGC uniforms. "Oh my god," she muttered, not even realizing that Teal'c had ran after the little boy.

"AHH!" The little boy shouted again, his way to big baseball cap fell off showing his light brown hair. "Lemme go!" he shouted. "I did't do nothin'!"

Sam shook her head, but walked closer to Teal'c and the young boy, she kneeled down next to him, his big brown eyes were full of fear. "What's your name?" she asked.

The little boy looked up at Teal'c, and then back to Sam. "JJ," he answered.

"What's you full name?" Sam asked.

"JJ," he said again.

"Is it Jack?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah," he muttered. "How'd you know?" he asked.

Sam stood up and looked up at Teal'c. "Is your last name, O'Neill?" she asked. He nodded again; Sam took a step back, shocked. This was the big brave O'Neill? Now a…- "How old are you?"

Jack held up three fingers. "Free!" he said happily.

Teal'c looked down at the younger O'Neill. "Major Carter, perhaps this is yet another clone," he said.

"Yeah, it could be I guess…" she said.

"A clown? Who's a clown? I 'don like clowns!" he shouted. "They scary!"

Sam smiled a bit; it was hard to imagine Jack scared of anything. "Jack, -"

"JJ!" He shouted. "Jack Junior!"

"Should we not take him back to the SGC?" Teal'c asked.

Sam nodded, but she didn't move, Jack no longer wore pants, his t-shirt came to his ankles and was falling off of his shoulders. "Come on JJ," she said as she held out her hand.

"I'm not 'possed to go with strangers," he said as he took a step back.

Sam kneeled next to him. "Neither am I, but I want to help you, will you let me?" she asked.

Jack stood there as if he was thinking, then smiled and nodded his head. "'O'tay," he said.

Sam smiled. "Good, let's go," she said.

"But, but! I can't walk!" he shouted.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Jack showed her his bare feet where the older Jack's shoes had fallen off. "I might step on glass," he said.

"There's no glass here," Sam said. "I promise," she tugged on his hand to start walking, but he pulled away.

"No! No!" he shouted.

Teal'c walked over to him and picked him up.

"No! I want her to hold me!" he shouted, he turned to her and gave her a huge smile. "Peas?" he asked.

Sam couldn't refuse that adorable smile. "Okay," she said as she took him from Teal'c. "Just this time, ok?"

"'O'tay!" He laid his head down on Sam's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Sam looked down at him, he was so cute, so little, so not Jack.

"He likes you Major Carter, both when he is young and old," Teal'c said.

Sam looked up at him; she could swear he could read thoughts sometimes. "Yeah," she said quietly.

----

Thank you all for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! And stayed tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you SG-Fan for editing this! You rock!

One last thing, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Just a normal threeyearold

Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you guys like it! I hope you continue to like it!

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews!

----

They arrived at the gate a little later. It had stopped raining but Sam's hair was still dripping. Teal'c walked over to the DHD and dialed earth's address. As soon as Sam stopped walking, Jack woke up. He rubbed his eyes and turned to smile at Sam.

"What are we 'doin?" He asked.

"We are going home," Sam answered.

Jack's smile faded. "I 'don like home," he said. The 'whoosh' shot through the Stargate. Jack screamed. "Make it stop!"

Sam patted Jack's head with her free hand. "It's okay," she said. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

"Uh-huh," he said. "My daddy fell out of a boat," he said. "He downed."

Sam's eyes widened. "He drowned?"

Jack nodded. "He downed, mama 'don like me 'goin in water," he said.

"This isn't water," Sam said as she walked up the steps. "Here, feel it."

Jack slowly reached out his hand and touched it. "Wow!" he shouted.

Sam smiled. "You can go first Teal'c," she said.

"Very well," he said as he walked through.

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked as he looked around. "He 'dispeared!"

"Come on, then he will reappear," she said as she walked through the Stargate.

"THERE HE IS!" Jack pointed to Teal'c as they arrived on the other side. "AHH!"

"What?" Sam asked. It didn't occur to her that the guards were pointing their guns at them, because she was so used to it. "What's the matter?"

"Guns are evil, my mommy said so, they bad, very bad."

"Oh," she nodded to the guards to lower their weapons.

"Lemme down! Lemme down!" he shouted.

"Not yet JJ," she said as the doors opened and Daniel, Janet and General Hammond came rushing in.

"Where's Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Who is the kid, Major?" Hammond asked.

"Are you all right?" asked Janet.

"We're fine, General, this is Colonel O'Neill sir," she said as she turned to Jack.

"No I not!" he shouted. "JJ! 'Member?"

"Right, sorry, this is JJ," she said.

Jack smiled. "Hi!"

Hammond and Daniel mouth's dropped.

"Are you positive Major?" he asked shocked beyond belief.

"Not a hundred percent sir, but after Janet does a few tests…" she said.

Janet nodded. "Right now," she said as she moved to take him Sam, but Jack grabbed Sam's neck. "JJ, you need to come with me."

"NO!" Jack shouted.

"JJ, come on, let's go make sure you're ok," Sam said as she played with his hair.

Jack shook his head. "No! I don want to!"

"JJ," Sam said sounding a little disappointed.

"But- But-…" His mouth drooped. "O'tay," he said. "I guess…"

Janet and Sam smiled. "Good boy JJ," Sam said as she handed him to Janet.

"Come on," Janet said. "Let's go.

"Bye-bye," he said as he looked back at Sam.

"Major, what in the world happened?" Hammond demanded.

Sam looked at him and sighed. "We don't really know sir, he disappeared then he was a child… sir," she said.

"Daniel Jackson said there was some object in his hand, did you bring it?" Hammond asked.

"No sir, didn't think of it," Sam said. "I guess I was to shocked seeing the colonel as a little boy," she said.

Hammond nodded. "I want you and Dr. Jackson to return to the planet and try to retrieve it."

"Yes sir," she said.

"Right now?" Daniel asked. "Can't someone else go? I mean… or we can go," he said upon seeing Hammond's annoyed face. "Let's go Sam,"

----

They arrived on the other side of the planet a few minutes later, they headed straight for the first temple, neither found anything, so they headed over to the other temple, that had absolutely nothing written, so Daniel was disappointed. They ended up at the SGC empty handed.

Sam arrived in the SGC a couple minutes later, and headed straight for the infirmary as quickly as she could, she opened the door to see Jack stomping and screaming. "What's the matter?" Sam asked as she hurried over.

"They-they wanna take my blood!" he cried as he hugged her. "Don let 'em!" he shouted. "Pease don let 'em!"

"Hey, shh… they have to, to make sure you're okay," Sam said in a soothing voice. "You are a big boy! Just let them make sure you're okay… okay?" she asked as she sat him down on the bed.

Jack nodded. "Fine… but you do it," he said as he pointed to Sam.

"JJ, I-"

"No! Do it!" he shouted.

_How did his mother ever handle him?_ Sam thought. "Fine," she said as she took the needle from Janet. "It will hurt a little ok?"

"I'm a big boy," he said. "I can take it,"

Sam nodded.

A minute later a scream could be heard throughout the whole SGC.

"You 'oked me!" he cried as he held his arm as if it would fall off. "It hurted!"

"I told you it would," Sam reminded him.

"I'm hungry!" he shouted a moment later.

"Ok, then let's go get some food, is that ok Janet?"

"Yeah," Janet nodded. "I'll let you know if anything's wrong…"

"Thanks," she said. "Come on kiddo."

"It's JJ!"

"Right."

----

Sam led Jack to the commissary by the hand; he had to walk twice as fast to keep up with her, his little chubby legs were so small. When they arrived at the commissary Sam lifted him on her hip so he could see the food.

"And I want that!" Jack shouted as he pointed to the pizza. "Lots of that," he said.

"Ok," Sam said as she put a slice on his plate, and one on hers.

"Can I have desert?" he asked.

"Dessert?" Sam asked.

He nodded.

"Yes you may, what do you want?"

"Cake!" he shouted. "Can I? Can I have cake? Pease?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

The lady behind her placed a plate of cake onto her tray.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"No problem ma'am, by the way, your son is really cute, he looks a lot like his dad," she said as she walked away.

"Umm, no-" Sam stopped and turned to Jack who was shaking his head wildly.

"UH-UH!" he shouted. "I LOOK LIKE MY MOMMY!"

Sam started turning red with embarrassment. "JJ, be quiet, ok?"

"But-but… O'tay," he said. "Can I eat now?"

Sam nodded and sat down at the closest table. "Do you know how to eat without being messy?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

Sam put him down on the chair; you could barely see the top of his head over the table.

"HELP!" He shouted. "I can't see!"

Sam lifted him up.

"Better," he said as he sat on his knees so he could see over the table. "Sank you," he said as he began to eat his food. By the time he was done eating, his chubby little hands, face and the T-shirt he was wearing was covered in pizza sauce, frosting, milk and crumbs.

"You need a bath," Sam said as she looked down at the mess he had made.

Jack looked around. "Why?"

"Look at you," Sam said.

"I clean! I'm clean!" he insisted. "I don wanna take a bath! I don like water!"

Sam remembered him saying that his father had fallen out of a boat and drowned. "Listen to me JJ, if you don't take a bath then you will stink and-"

"I don care!" he shouted. "I don wanna!"

Sam, being a major, was used to people obeying her, not being screamed at by a three-year-old. "Jack-"

"JJ!" He screamed.

"JJ, let's go find Daniel, ok?" Sam asked as she lifted him off of the chair.

"No, no!" Jack shouted. "… Who's 'Danal?" he asked.

"A very good friend, now let's go," Sam said as she carried him out of the commissary.

"Does Danal have 'cower crayons?" Jack asked getting a little excited.

"I'm sure he does, somewhere," Sam answered. "But your not going to be able to color if you're all dirty."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said so," Sam said.

Jack looked up at her with a very serious expression on his face. "That's not a good 'weason," he said.

Sam smiled. "Here we are," she said, she opened the door and walked in. "Daniel?"

"Here Sam," he said as he poked his head out from a bookshelf. "Jack!"

"JJ!" He shouted. "Not Jack!"

"Sorry, JJ." Daniel said as he walked over. "Have they found anything yet?" Daniel asked.

Sam shook her head. "Not that I can tell, here, take him. He needs a bath," she said as she sat Jack on Daniel's desk. "Thank you!"

"Sam!" Daniel shouted, but it was to late, she was already out of the room. Daniel looked down at Jack who was cheerfully getting crumbs all over his desk. "You need a bath."

----

Ok, I'll try and post the next chapter soon, you know what? Reviews always help! Or so I've been told. :D

Thanks Morgann for editing this! Love you!


	3. Getting the hang of babysitting

I'm so happy you guys still like it!

Thank you all for reviewing! You all just make my day!

Anyways, back to the story…

----

"It's him," Janet assured everyone an hour later, she looked down at her folder. "That is Colonel O'Neill sir."

"The name is JJ!" Jack shouted as he stood up in the briefing room chair, you could only see his shoulders when he was standing. "Why'd you people keep 'callin me Jack?" he asked.

General Hammond ignored him. "Are you sure doctor? Not-"

"No sir, he's not a clone."

"I hate clowns!" Jack shouted. "'Tey scary!"

Sam looked over at him, and then turned to Janet. "Anything you can do?"

Janet shook her head. "No, not that we know of, but we're bringing in some specialists and hopefully, we'll think of something," she said as she closed her folder. "I'm sorry."

Jack jumped onto the table. "Look at me!" he shouted. "Let's do 'somefing fun!" he said with a huge smile on his face. "Peas?"

"JJ, get off of the table." Carter said calmly.

"O'tay," he said as he ran to her and jumped on her. "Hi!" he said happily.

Sam sighed. "General, I think we need someone to watch after him until we figure something out," she said.

"Very well Major, you can take him home, dismissed." He said as he stood up.

"General?" Sam's eyes widened, she didn't mean _her_ to watch him, she didn't know a thing about kids, sure she had nieces and nephews but she didn't see them that often. "I-I don't think I'm the best suited to take care of him, I-"

"Major, you'll be fine," Hammond said as he walked into his office.

Sam looked down at Jack who was playing with her watch. "Hey, Janet!"

"Sorry Sam, I can't… I'm not going home tonight," Janet said as she stood up.

"Daniel-"

"No way Sam, he already broke that artifact that we got from P3X-347, I can't-"

"Ok, ok…" Sam said as she stood up. "Come on JJ."

Jack looked up excitedly. "We're going home?" he asked.

"To my house, yes." She answered as she lifted him up onto her hip.

"YAY!" he shouted. "Mr. T? I going to her home!" he said.

"Indeed, have a pleasant trip," Teal'c said.

Jack nodded. "I will," he said. "Let's go!"

"Ok, ok."

"Miss, I want good clothes! I can't go 'side like this! It's like my daddy's old shirt, too big." He said.

"JJ, we aren't going shopping for new clothes…" Sam said.

----

After Jack had put up what everyone in the SGC thought as 'the worlds biggest tantrum', Sam and Jack were on their way to a clothing store. Jack had thrown a fit at first due to the fact that he didn't have his car seat, and it was 'dwangerous' if he didn't wear it.

Jack sat in the back seat of Sam's car; he was buckled in with two seat belts, and was smiling happily.

Sam was happy that the major screams from Jack were over, and everything was silent.

"What's that?" Jack asked as he looked outside the window. "'Tat big bike…"

Sam looked out the window. "It's a motorcycle." She answered.

"Is 'tat like a bike?" he questioned.

"Sorta, but this one you don't have to peddle and it's loud." Sam said. Sam was about to ask if he had ever seen one before when it hit her, they didn't have motorcycles when Jack was three.

"Can I try it?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Pease?"

"No, JJ it's too dangerous."

"Fine!" Jack shouted. "I don' wike you anymore," he muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Here we are!" Sam said as she pulled her car into the parking lot.

"It big!" Jack said.

"It's a clothing store, of course it's big."

"Mommy likes making my clothes," he said as he looked down.

"What year were you born in JJ?" Sam asked.

"Uhh…. I don know," he said.

"Um… was it 1955?" she guessed.

"I 'don know!" He answered. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just wondering," she answered, there was a lot of things that they didn't have around 1950, a lot of things that Jack would have to get used too.

Sam parked the car and unbuckled Jack. "Here we go," she said as she lifted him out of the car, and carried him inside.

----

Sam looked around the store, after Jack had thrown a small tantrum because _he _wanted to push the cart instead of Sam, Sam- not used to a three-year-old- gave in, and little Jack crashed into a display of underwear. So, after apologizing a million times and helping them pick up, she had Jack in the cart while they shopped.

"I want this shit!" he shouted.

Sam's eyes widened. "JJ!" she shouted. "Don't say that!"

The elderly lady with a small boy glared at Sam and pulled her grandson away from them. "Children now-a-days," she muttered.

"JJ, that is a _shirt_. Okay?"

Jack nodded. "Then I want the _shirt_." He said sweetly. "Pease?"

Sam sighed and picked out the right size shirt and put it the cart. Just then her cell phone rang; she dug into her pocket and looked at the caller. "Pete?" she muttered confused.

"No, JJ, 'member?"

Sam nodded. "I remember," she said as she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Sam?" Pete asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" Jack asked as he reached up for the cell phone.

"Hang on Pete," Sam said as she pulled the phone away. "It's a phone JJ, you talk to people,"

"But… but it's small!" he said.

"Yes JJ, it is; now please be a good boy and be quiet for a minute, thank you." Sam said. "Pete?"

"Sam, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow tonight," he said.

"Pete I would love to but I'm in the middle of-"

"Work?"

"Babysitting," she finished.

"Babysitting?" he asked. "Whom?"

"Jack."

"JJ!"

"Colonel O'Neill?" Pete shouted.

"Yeah," she said. "But-"

"Why?" Pete demanded.

"You see, he isn't himself right now…" she said quietly. "He's different."

Jack leaned closer so he could hear what was being said.

"I can't explain right now," Sam said. "I'm in a public place," she said as a women walked closer to them. "I'll talk to you later!"

"Have Daniel watch him, I'll pick you up at seven, bye!" Pete said as he hung up.

"No-" Sam turned her cell phone off and sighed.

"Can I hold it?" Jack asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"But it's small!"

"I know," she said as she pocketed her cell phone.

Jack pouted. "Pea-"

"No!" Sam said about ready to blow. "I said no the first time JJ!"

Jack looked down.

Sam sighed again. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Can I have 'tis?" he asked as he pointed to a shirt.

Sam smiled. "Sure, but remember, this is all going on your credit card!"

Jack nodded. "What's a 'cwedit card?"

----

Not much later Sam and Jack were in the shoe department looking for a pair of sneakers, Jack had picked out over thirty pairs he liked but all were either unpractical or were too small or big. Sam was looking threw the tennis shoes when a salesman walked over to her.

"May I help you?" he asked.

Sam looked up thankful for the offer. "Yes please!"

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"A pair of shoes for him," Sam said as she looked down at Jack who was now looking at the display of colored shoelaces.

"What size does he wear?" the man asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure, I'm guessing about eight or nine," she said.

"Ok, does it matter what the color is?"

"Black if possible."

"No! I want red!" Jack shouted, he was now by Sam's side. "Pease can I have red?"

Sam sighed. "Any color will work," she said to the salesman.

"Ok, how about these light-up shoes?" he asked as he lifted a box off of the shelf. "It's Spiderman,"

"What's spy man?" Jack asked.

Sam smiled. "He doesn't watch movies a lot," Sam said. "Here JJ, put these on."

Jack sat down on the ground while Sam began to put the shoes on.

"Ok JJ, stand up and walk around." She said.

Jack stood up and jumped. "Look! My shoes have lights in!" he shouted excitedly. "COOL!"

The salesman smiled at Sam and looked down oddly at Jack. "I think he likes them."

Sam made sure they fit before she purchased them and headed home.

----

I had a blast writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

SG-Fan edited it, so thank you Morgann!

If you can spare the time, please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Losing Colonel O'Neill

To all my reviewers! This is _NOT _a Pete and Sam fic, it is a Sam and Jack fic! So do not worry!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

----

On the way home Jack got hungry again, and began to cry and said his stomach was hurting because he was so hungry, and he couldn't wait until they got home. Sam, not sure what to do, gave in to the screaming child, and pulled into the parking lot of McDonalds.

Sam dressed Jack in the back of her car before they headed in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.

Sam looked down at Jack. "Do you like hamburgers?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "But I want cheese on 'em!"

Sam nodded. "I'd like a hamburger kid's meal please, and a large fries." Sam said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse.

"Ok, it'll come to 4.39," she said as she handed Sam to cups.

Sam handed her a five-dollar bill. "Thank you," she said.

The lady handed her, her change, and said the food would be right out.

Sam turned to look at Jack, but no one was there. "JJ?" she asked. "JJ?" she walked around the line of people to try to find Jack. If she had lost probably the best man at the SGC, let's just say, it wouldn't be good. "JJ!"

She heard a giggle from under one of the tables. Sam looked under the row of tables. "JJ!" she shouted. "Come here now!"

"Peek-a-boo," he said with a giggle. "I see you!"

Sam pulled Jack out from under the table. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Now Sam felt bad for scolding him. "It's ok, just… don't do it again, ok?"

"'O'tay," he said as he followed Sam to the soda machines.

"What do you want JJ?" she asked.

Jack looked at all the labels. "I dunno," he said.

"What about lemonade?" Sam suggested, remembering that he might not know what any of the sodas were.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Do 'tey have pink?" he asked.

Sam nodded and filled up his cup.

----

_A little while later… _

A lady with a little girl walked over to them. "Your son is so cute!" she said with a smile.

"She's not my mommy!" Jack shouted.

Sam looked over at Jack with a scowl on her face then turned to the lady who was looking at them weird. "He's my nephew, I'm his aunt," she said.

"Nu-uh!" he cried. "I 'don have any ants! Or uncles!"

The lady looked at Sam with caution.

"He's just playing around," Sam said with a smile.

The lady nodded. "Um, my daughter was just wondering if your… nephew would like to play on the playground with her," she said.

Sam looked down at the little brown haired girl who was smiling up at her. "I don't like playing by myself," the little girl said.

"Ashley's shy," her mother added.

"Oh, um, no- sorry, um, I have to get JJ home," Sam said.

Jack shook his head. "I 'don wanna go home, I wanna play!"

"JJ," Sam said. "Sorry, but thanks for asking,"

Ashley's smile faded and she ran away.

"Thank you for hurting my daughter!" the mother said as she ran after her.

Sam stood up. "Anytime," she muttered.

"Can I pease stay?" Jack asked as he looked up at her with puppy eyes.

"No, not this time," Sam said as she picked up her purse. "We're going."

"You're mean!" he shouted.

"I know, I'm the meanest person alive, we are going!"

Jack stuck his tongue.

----

Sam and Jack actually made it home ten minutes later without any stops, Jack was to busy sulking. "JJ, we're here, at my house," Sam said. "Come on, we can go play… something or watch TV!" she said trying to sound like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"I'm not coming out!" Jack shouted as crossed his arms.

"JJ," Sam said. "We can play here,"

"NO!" Jack shouted. "I 'don wanna play with you mean girl!" he shouted.

"JJ, come on," she coaxed.

"No!" Jack shouted.

"JJ don't make me come get you,"

Jack blew a raspberry at Sam.

Sam sighed and opened the side door; she unbuckled Jack and was about to pull him out when Jack kicked her in her stomach. Sam let go of him, held her stomach, and groaned. "That wasn't nice JJ,"

"You're not nice!" he shouted.

"JJ, get… out of the car… now." She said.

"No! You're gonna have to make me!"

Sam sighed, she had taken on dozen's of snakeheads, so why couldn't she take on a three year old? "JJ, please," she tried.

"Nope."

Sam sighed and pulled Jack out of the car screaming and kicking.

"Lemme go!" he shouted. "You big mean 'bally!" his little fist kept punching Sam's shoulders.

Sam ignored him and closed the car door with her foot, and hurried inside her house with Jack in her arms.

----

Five minutes later Sam was on her cell phone waiting for Daniel to pick up and Jack was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, his head faced the ground, he had a look on his face that told Sam he was the maddest kid in the world. His new shirt was wrinkled and a small rip where it had caught in the door when Sam had pulled him into the house. His face was red; he was _not _a happy kid.

"Daniel, pick up!" Sam muttered as she paced up and down the living room with her cell phone in her hands; she rubbed her head as the ringing continued. Sam sighed as she got Daniel's answering machine. "Hey Daniel, it's Sam, call me back as soon as you can, bye." She said then turned off the phone and looked down at Jack.

Jack looked up at her and glared. Sam was wondering how his mother ever managed. Jack was a hard kid to control. "JJ," she said as she walked over to him and sat down. His big brown eyes were now staring at the ground. "I'm sorry," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know I was mean… will you forgive me?" she felt awkward apologizing to a three year old.

Jack continued to look at the ground but nodded his head. "I forgive you," he said.

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thank you," she said. "Do you wanna watch TV or something?" she asked.

"My friend Bobby has a TV." Jack said as he looked up at her.

Sam smiled. "So do I," she walked over to her TV and turned it on. "See?"

Jack's eyes widened. "It's 'cowor!" he shouted.

Sam smiled. "Yes, yes it is."

"I 'don know anyone with 'cower'!" he said as he began to jump on the couch.

Sam put a movie into the DVD player and turned to Jack. "No jumping on the couch." She said firmly.

"Why?" Jack asked as he continued to jump up and down.

"For one thing it's dangerous, for another I said so," she said as she sat him down.

Jack said. "But I wanna pay!" he said, but then got distracted by TV.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and stood up to make something for dinner when her cell phone rang. She dug into her pocket and pulled out. "Daniel?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sam? Is everything all right? I just got your message, sorry I was working on with Teal'c… is everything okay?" he asked.

"Um, for now, Daniel. You need to take him! I-I can't handle him!" Sam said as she sat down and rubbed her forehead. "He's… he's…- Please Daniel?"

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Daniel, you don't understand! He was throwing the biggest tantrums in the stores I went to, he knocked into a display and-"

"My point exactly! I would have to stay here, and think of the trouble he would get into here," Daniel said.

"Daniel! You could… we could keep him a isolation room." She said.

"SAM!" Daniel shouted.

"Daniel, he's so- ahh! He's there one minute and gone the next- JJ?" she asked as she noticed he wasn't sitting next to her anymore. "JJ!"

"Sam? Sam what's wrong?"

"Jack's gone!" she said. "I'll call you back!" she quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. "JJ!" She ran down the hall and began to look in the rooms. "JJ! Come out this minute!" She searched through her bedroom not finding one piece of evidence that he was even in there. She began to search the kitchen, living room, bathroom, study, laundry room, she couldn't find him. Sam was now even more worried, she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Daniel. "Daniel?" she asked as someone answered it.

"Major Carter?" A familiar voice asked.

"Teal'c?" she asked.

"Indeed," he answered. "Would you like to speak with Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes," she said as she held the phone tighter. "Daniel?"

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"I can't find him Daniel!" Sam said on the verge of tears. "I can't find Colonel O'Neill!"

"Sam, calm down!" he said. "Did you check-"

"I checked the whole house!"

"Sam, I'll send a team to help you find him, ok?"

"Thank you Daniel!" she said as she wiped her tears away. "You'd think I could keep an eye on a three-year-old." She said with a shaky laugh.

"He's not a normal three-year-old," Daniel reminded her. "Don't worry Sam, you'll find him, I'm sure he's not far."

"Bye," Sam said as she hung up the phone and began to search again.

----

I'll update as soon as possible! In the meantime, though, please review!


	5. Thor strikes again

Previously on 'He'll be the death of us all'…

----

_"Sam? What's wrong?" _

_"I can't find him Daniel!" Sam said on the verge of tears. "I can't find Colonel O'Neill!" _

_"Sam, calm down!" he said. "Did you check-" _

_"I checked the whole house!" _

_"Sam, I'll send a team to help you find him, ok?" _

_"Thank you Daniel!" she said as she wiped her tears away. "You'd think I could keep an eye on a three-year-old." She said with a shaky laugh. _

_"He's not a normal three-year-old," Daniel reminded her. "Don't worry Sam, you'll find him, I'm sure he's not far." _

_"Bye," Sam said as she hung up the phone and began to search again._

And now the continuation…

----

There was a knock at the door twenty minutes later; Sam rushed to answer it. There stood Daniel and a team of five from the SGC. "Thank god! I can't find him! It's like he disappeared!" she said as she hugged Daniel.

"Hey, it's ok," Daniel assured her patting her on the shoulder.

"I lost Colonel O'Neill!" she said. "How is that okay?"

Daniel knew it wasn't the time for laughing, but the way Sam had worded it, it made it sound funny and he couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Sam, but that… sounded funny," he laughed.

Sam bit her lip, it wasn't funny. If _he_ was the one who lost Jack, and _he_ wouldn't be laughing right now!

"Did you check your basement?" Daniel asked.

Sam shook her head. "He couldn't have gotten in there," she said. "It's locked, ever since Orlin… made the Stargate in it."

"Ok," Daniel said as he turned to the men. "You guys search the house again, ok? Sam and I'll try the basement, just to be safe."

"Yes sir," one of them said as they split up and began to search the house.

Sam walked into the kitchen and took out a can of pineapple out of a cabinet, she shook it and out fell a small silver key. "It's here, I don't think he could have unlocked it then put the key back Daniel," she muttered.

"Let's just try," Daniel said.

Sam shrugged and walked towards her basement, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, after turning on the lights, Daniel and Sam began to search the dusty old room.

"So this is the mini Stargate?" Daniel asked as his fingers followed the pattern of a symbol. "It's so tiny!"

"Daniel, We're supposed to be looking for Colonel O'Neill."

"Right, sorry."

----

They had searched the house; finally, an hour later, everyone was sure that Colonel O'Neill was _not_ in the house.

"We'll check the neighborhood," Daniel said as he noticed the state Sam was in, she was really out of it, she was probably exhausted. "Why don't you lie down for a while?" he suggested.

"No, Daniel. I'm fine." She said as she began to follow him out the door.

"Sam, please?" Daniel asked. "Just fifteen minutes at least?"

Sam sighed and rubbed her head. "Fifteen minutes, that's it."

"Thank you Sam," Daniel said with a small smile. Then he quickly headed out of the house.

It normally took Sam hours to find sleep, but this time it came quickly, almost as soon as she closed her eyes. But a minute later, she found herself on the floor; Sam opened her eyes and looked around. "T-Thor?" she asked sleepily.

Thor walked over. "Major Carter, it is good to seeing you again." He said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she looked around. "What's wrong?"

"Major Carter," Thor started. "Something has happened to Colonel O'Neill."

Sam sat up as quickly as she could. "Do you know where he is?" she asked as she looked around again to make sure she hadn't missed Jack anywhere on the ship.

"He is." Thor said. "But he is not-"

"Thank god!" Sam said as she stood up. "I love you Thor!" she gave him a slight hug.

"Major Carter!" Thor complained. "He is no longer his normal size. He-"

"Yeah, I know… about that… do you think you could do anything for him? Like change him back into his regular age?" Sam asked. She was still looking around the ship in hopes of seeing him.

Thor blinked. "I will try, but what happed?"

"It's a long story… where is he?"

Thor moved a stone around on the console.

"AHH!" A familiar voice shouted as Jack appeared in the room. "You!" he shouted to Thor, he started to run away from Thor and bumped right into Sam. Jack threw his arms around her. "Help me! Up! Lemme up!" Sam lifted Jack into her arms and squeezed him tightly. "He's gonna hurt me!" Jack complained. "Help!"

"Hey, shh… he's not going to hurt you." Sam said. "Okay? I promise."

Jack nodded. "But he has powers!"

"JJ, calm down, okay?" Sam said as she ruffled his hair. "Everything's going to be okay, okay? Do you trust me?"

Jack shook his head. "I can't!"

"Why not?" Sam asked a little surprised.

" 'Cause…" Jack started.

"Because…?" Sam questioned.

"I 'don know your name!" he said seriously.

Sam smiled. "Call me Sam."

"Is that your name?" he asked.

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah. Actually, it's Samantha."

"How come you said it was 'Sam' them?" Jack asked.

"Because…" Sam said as she walked closer to Thor. "Because it's shorter."

"So?"

Sam smiled. "Do you always ask this many questions?"

Jack nodded.

"JJ, Thor… him, he's going to help you, okay?"

"With what?" Jack asked as he tightened his grip on Sam's shoulders.

Sam said the first thing that popped into her head. "To make sure you're not sick."

Thor blinked. "O'Neill-"

"JJ!" He shouted.

Sam cleared his throat. "He likes to be called 'JJ'." Sam said.

"Very well… JJ, I-"

"I wanna go home!" Jack wailed.

Sam looked down at the ground, sad that she couldn't grant his wish. "You can't. Not yet, okay?"

That only made Jack cry harder, his tears fell onto her shoulders. Sam couldn't stand a kid crying! She thought his tantrums were bad, his crying was ten times worse. Sam just wanted the old Colonel O'Neill back. Little Jack was adorable, but she needed the other Jack… her Jack… the Jack she loved, but could never have. "Thor!" Sam shouted as she remembered there was still a team looking for him. "Beam me down please, I have to tell them that I found them. I have a team down there looking for him."

"Very well." Thor said as he moved another stone.

Sam appeared in her house a minute later, with six people staring at her. "Hey!" she said.

Daniel looked around then walked over and gave her a hug. "So, you got Thor to help, eh?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, actually, I didn't. Thor just sorta… beamed him up."

"Where is 'he' now?" Daniel asked.

"Thor?" Sam asked.

"Jack!"

"With Thor." Sam answered. "Well, I'm going-" was all she got to say before the white light engulfed her. And then, she was on Thor's ship a minute later.

"Major Carter." Thor greeted. "There is nothing I can do." Thor said as he looked down at Jack. "I can not help."

"What?" Sam shouted, scared that he may never be the same again. She had been so sure that Thor would be able to help 'Little Jack'. "Nothing?"

"I am sorry." Thor said. "I can not do anything to help him."

Sam sighed. "It's okay… we'll figure something out… we always do."

Thor blinked. "I am not so sure."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I do not even know how this is even possible." Thor said. "I have never seen this type of technology before."

"Well, thanks anyways Thor." Sam said. She turned around. "Not again!" she muttered.

"Do not worry Major Carter." Thor said as he beamed Jack back into the room. "He is fine."

Jack looked up at Sam. "Boo!"

Sam smiled. "Let's go home." She said as she took Jack's hand.

Jack nodded. "Then can we watch 'cowor' TV?" he asked.

"You betcha." Sam said with a smile.

"Thor!" Jack said as he turned to him. "Like my cool shoes?"

Thor smiled as Jack stomped his foot and his shoes lit up. "Indeed, do not get into anymore trouble. Young JJ." He said.

Sam retrained herself from rolling her eyes. That was impossible.

----

So, how many guessed that Thor would be involved? I know BookWorm37 mentioned it...

Thanks SG-Fan for editing this!

Well, I guess there's just two more words to say... please review!


	6. I'm not seepy!

Thanks you all my readers and reviewers! You guys are great!

----

Chapter six: I'm not seepy!

A little later…

Sam had tried to convince Daniel or someone at the SGC to baby-sit Jack, but they were all smart and said no. Therefore, Sam was sitting on the couch with Jack watching a movie while eating popcorn. Daniel had rented 'Barney the Purple Dinosaur' but it had scared little Jack and so they decided to watch 'You've Got Mail'.

"Miss Sam?" Jack asked with a mouthful of popcorn. "I getting 'vewy bored."

Sam looked down at Jack; he was now peeling off the words on his new shirt. "What do you want to do then JJ?" she asked.

"I dunno…" he replied.

"Do you want to go play outside?" Sam asked.

"Nope." He answered. "I'm hungry."

Sam sighed and stood up. "What do you want?"

"What'd ya have?" Jack asked as he followed Sam into the kitchen.

"Um…" Sam began as she looked through her nearly empty cabinets. "Well…"

"Is that a 'beana?" Jack asked as he pointed to a black something that lay on the counter.

"A what? Oh, banana?" Sam asked. "I think it once was." She picked it up and threw it away. "I have some… cereal." She suggested.

"What kind?" Jack asked.

"Umm, special K?" she asked.

"I never heard it." Jack said.

"Ok, well do you want to try it?" Sam asked.

Jack thought a second. "Nope." He said. "Can I have applesauce? Pwease?"

"Umm… I don't have any applesauce." Sam said.

"Oh." Jack looked at the opened fridge. "Can I have that?" he asked.

Sam pulled out a zip block bag of leftover pizza that Colonel O'Neill had given to her a week ago. "You want dead pizza?"

Jack nodded. "Yes pwease."

Sam shrugged and pulled out a piece of pizza and put it in the microwave to heat it up. After it was done she took it out and handed it to Jack who immediately dropped it. "What'd you do that for?" she demanded as she picked it up.

"It was hot." He said. "I sowy."

Sam sighed. "Don't worry about it, do you want cold dead pizza?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Sam glanced up at the clock- it was nine pm! No wonder the poor kid was tired. "Come on JJ, let's go to bed." She said as lifted him up onto her hip; she found that she could get him places faster if she carried him.

"No!" Jack wailed. "I 'don wanna go to bed! Not yet…" he said as he rubbed his eyes again. "I'm not seepy," he mumbled as he rested his small head on Sam's shoulder closed his eyes.

"Of course you're not." Sam said as she patted his back lightly. Sam walked back into the living room and bent down without moving Jack much. She threw the cushions of off the couch and pulled out the bed. She gently laid Jack on it and hurried to get a blanket. After finding a clean one, she laid it on Jack's small body and smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. "Goodnight." She said quietly as she backed up towards her room.

A few minutes later she was in her comfortable pajamas and was lying in her bed. She was exhausted. She rolled over and shut her eyes. A minute later she woke up to someone shaking her.

"Miss Sam!" a small _very _familiar voice called quietly. "I haven't had a bedtime story!"

Sam rolled over to stare at Jack's big brown eyes. "Can we skip it tonight? I'm _very _tired." She said.

Jack shook his head. "I can't go to sleep w'out a story!" he complained.

"You seemed to be doing just fine." Sam said as she threw her covers off and followed Jack back to the living room. "Ok, what do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Ugly ducky!" he said happily. "That's my favorite!"

"The ugly duckling eh?" Sam asked. "Ok… um…"

"You know it right?"

Sam nodded. "I just don't remember it."

"But I have to have it!"

"How about-"

"NO!" He shouted. "You said I tou'd pick!"

Sam sighed. "I don't know it JJ." She said.

"Get it!"

Sam sighed and walked over to her laptop and turned it on, when all else fails, print it out. After printing out the first ugly duckling story she could find, she began to read it, a minute later Jack was asleep. Sam sighed and put the story down, she walked tiredly back to her bed and pulled the covers over her. Jack would be the death of her… not more then a minute later, she heard small footsteps walk into her room. Sam sat up and looked down at Jack. "Now what?" she asked.

"I need some water." He said.

Sam sighed and rubbed her head, this child! "Fine," she said as she got out of her nice warm cozy bed and walked down into the kitchen and handed him a glass of water. "Is that all you want?" she asked after he was done drinking.

Jack nodded and walked back to the couch. "G'night." He said.

"Good night." She said as she began to walk down the hall. "Sleep tight, bit the bedbugs."

Jack sat up in a flash. "Bedbugs?" he asked. "AHH!"

Sam hurried to his side. "No, don't worry, there isn't any bugs… ok?"

"But you said-"

"JJ! Go to sleep!"

Jack nodded and lay back down on the bed.

Sam walked back to her room and flopped onto her bed. This was going to be a horrible night! About ten minutes later, there was still no Jack, so Sam thought it was safe to fall asleep, she was almost there to when she heard…

"MISS SAM!"

Sam threw off her covers and ran into the living room for the millionth time that day. "What's the matter?" she asked as she looked around.

"I wetted the bed!" Jack cried. "I sorry!"

Sam turned on the lights. "JJ!" She complained.

"I sorry!" he said helplessly. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I know." Sam said. She sighed and striped the couch and tossed the sheet in the hamper. She took a wet washcloth and scrubbed the couch's mattress. Twenty minutes later, the couch was clean and a new blanket and sheet covered it.

Jack smiled. "Thank you!" he said with a smile.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome." She said asshe kissed him on his forehead and tucked him into bed. She was only was in her bed for about five minutes when she felt cold feet on her legs, she rolled over and saw Jack, fast asleep, next to her. Sam sat up and turned on the light. Sam was about to forget it and just go to sleep when she remembered… this was Colonel O'Neill! Sam gently picked up Jack and carried him back to the couch.

She slipped back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head, but she couldn't go to sleep. She was worried that something would happen to Jack… she picked up a book and began to read.

----

What seemed like only an hour later, Sam's alarm clock went off, she sighed and put her book down, she got up and tiredly walked into the kitchen, turned the kettle of water on and began to fix herself a cup of coffee. She picked up her coffee and sat down at her counter table, she drained all the coffee in the cup then quickly washed it and hung it up with the other mugs. She walked into the living room; Jack was still sleeping, right where she had left him. She smiled and headed into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she put a pair of pants on and a yellow T-shirt; she quickly brushed her teeth and walked back into the living room. "JJ!" She shouted. JJ had managed to get on top of the entertainment center, which was pretty high for a little boy. "JJ! How'd you get up there?" she demanded as she rushed over and lifted him down.

"I 'cwimed." He said. "Can I do it again?" he asked with a huge smile that almost no one could resist.

"No!" Sam said as she brushed the dust off of his shirt. "It's dangerous!"

"So?" Jack asked. "I 'don care!" he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Never mind…" he looked around the room for something to keep him entertained. "I'm hungry! Can I have coco?"

"Coco what?" Sam said as he held his hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Hot cocoa!" Jack said. "Pease?" he batted his big eyelashes. "I'll be a good boy!"

Sam sighed. "I don't have hot cocoa." She said.

"What's that then?" Jack asked as he pointed to the coffee.

"That's coffee, and no you can't have any." Sam said.

"Mommy has coffee, she lets me have a sippy sometimes."

"That's nice." Sam said as she opened the freezer to see what she had for breakfast. "Do you like French toast?" she asked as she pulled a bag out.

Jack nodded. "Yep!"

Sam was about to throw them in the oven when she read the expired date. "Umm…" she said a she began to search her house for something that hadn't expired yet. "Umm, JJ? Do you like donuts?"


	7. JJ!

Chapter 7 'JJ!'

Jack and Sam were standing in line in a donut shop, waiting to pick out their donuts, the smell of coffee and donuts floated through the small building. "Hi!" a lady said as she picked up a small pink box. "What can I get for you two?"

Jack walked over to the glass cases with the donuts in them, he pointed to the jelly donut. "Can I have that Miss Sam?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "I'll have a jelly donut and a… apple fritter."

"Anything else?" The employee asked brightly.

"Umm, I'll take one of those orange sprinkles." Sam added. "He might get hungry later," She said gesturing to JJ.

The lady added it to the box. "It'll be one-eighty." She said as she taped the box shut.

Sam rummaged through her purse and pulled out a five-dollar bill.

"Can I pay her?" JJ begged.

She passed him the bill and he handed it to the lady. She smiled at him.

"Can I hold the box pease?"

Sam handed Jack the box. "Careful- don't drop it."

"I won't!" Jack said with a smile. "Bye lady!" he said as he walked out of the door.

"Have a nice day!" The lady called after them.

----

They arrived at the SGC a couple minutes later, the pink box of donuts still in Jack's hands; they walked into the elevator to go to Sam's lab.

"What's the red phone for?" Jack asked as he looked at the phone above his head.

"It's just in case the elevator gets stuck." Sam answered as she waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. "Come on," she said as she walked out of it. Jack jumped and began to follow her. "Daniel!" Sam called as soon as she saw the archeologist wander out of his lab with a huge mug of coffee in his hand. "Anything?"

He shook his head and knelt down to say hi to JJ. "No, so far we haven't found anything."

"Whatcha lookin' for?" JJ asked. "I can help!"

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair. "Ready to eat?"

"YEAH!"

Sam opened the box of donuts and handed Jack one on a paper towel. "Here, don't make a mess please." She instructed.

He grinned at her from Daniel's stool and bobbed his head, his little white teeth already sinking into the jelly doughnut.

"Sam, you-" Daniel stopped upon seeing the apple fritter. "Is that for me?" he asked.

Sam looked up at him. "Sure," she said as she handed it to him. "Have it."

"Thanks." He said practically inhaling it. "The commissary is out of everything but oatmeal."

"What were you saying before?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I was about to say, you don't look so good, you look tired." He said as he began to walk out.

"I am tired." She muttered she looked over at Jack, who was getting jelly all over Daniel's artifacts. "JJ, careful!" She said sharply. A stricken look crossed his face.

"Sowy…I did't mean to!"

Sam put the artifacts in the drawer, ignoring Daniel's rush to save them from such a fate. "It's ok," she said as she picked up the other donut and was about to bite into it when Jack stopped her.

"Can I have _part _of the doughnut?Pease?" he asked as he looked up, his big brown eyes seeming bigger then ever.

Sam handed the orange donut to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He said politely as he took it and began to eat it.

Sam smiled and turned on her laptop. "You're welcome JJ," she said. "Try not to make a big mess, ok?"

Jack nodded. "I try!"

Sam began on what promised to be a lengthy report on what had happened on the planet. She had just finished what she could when Jack tugged on her shirt. She looked down at his face filled with crumbs. "Yes JJ?" she asked as she hit the 'save' button.

"Can I 'pay now peas?" he asked as he put his hands behind his back. "I be good…"

"Uhh, Jack, you can't leave this room, we-"

"NO!" Jack shouted. "JJ!"

Sam's eyes widened. "Sorry!" she said, and then turned off the laptop. "We can't go play on this base JJ." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay?"

Jack shook his head. "I wanna 'pay!" he said. "Pease?"

"JJ… I have to work, we have to help you, ok?" she said.

"Pease miss Sam? 'Pay with me?" he asked as he did his very cute doggie eyes.

"JJ!" she complained. "Don't do that!"

Jack looked down confused. "Why?" he asked. "Mommy think it cute!"

Sam sighed. "It is," she said. "_Too_ cute,' she added quietly.

"PEASE?" Jack shouted.

Sam looked down at the little boy who was now on his knees with his hands held tightly as if he was praying. "JJ?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm asking God… if you can say yes." He answered; he squeezed his eyes shut. "He's thinking about it."

Sam bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Ok… let's go ask Janet if she wants to take you to the park… and you need a check-up again." Sam said as she held out her hand. "Come on."

Jack looked up. "I 'wuv you!" he said as he threw his arms around her leg. "You nice."

"Thank you…"

----

"Absolutely positively not!" Janet said crossing her arms. "I am _not _going to take him to the park, are you crazy?"

"Janet, I need to get some of this work done now, I-"

"Everyone is on it, JJ is attached to you, not anyone else on this base." Janet reminded her.

"Janet!" Sam said, she leaned closer to Janet. "He's driving me crazy." She whispered.

"Sam, I'm sorry." The doctor said. "I'd take him but…"

Sam nodded, understanding. "Is he alright?"

Janet nodded. "Yeah, you can take him home. I'll let you know if anything pops up, okay?"

"Fine." Sam said. She turned to Jack who was sitting on the bed playing with scissors. She quickly pulled them out of his hands and looked into his eyes. "JJ," she began slowly. "Never _ever_ play with scissors… okay?"

Jack nodded slowly. "I sowy," He said. "Can we go to the park?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, we'll go to the park…" she said. The older Colonel Jack O'Neill was going to owe her so much.

----

"Pee-a-boo!" Jack giggled as he poked his head through the little circle window. "I see you miss Sam!" he shouted, he ducked back into the little fort, slowly his head began to appear. "Peek-a-boo!" he giggled again.

Sam smiled. "I see you!" They had been playing peek-a-boo for the last ten minutes. "Jack, do you want to go on the swings? I'll push you."

Jack nodded and slid down the slide and ran to her. "Up! Up!" he said.

"No JJ, you can walk to the swings." Sam said.

"No! I want up!" he shouted as he jumped.

"JJ, come on, do you want to race there?" Sam asked trying to make him think of something other then her carrying him.

Jack nodded. "I'll beat you!" he shouted. "GO!" He shouted, and they were off, Sam had never ran so slow in her entire life, as she was letting Jack pass her. Suddenly, Jack fell face first into the sand.

"JJ!" Sam shouted as she quickly lifted him up. "Oh my god! Are you alright?" she began to check around for something out of place. She dusted the sand off of his head and face.

"Can I do it again?" Jack asked as he smiled. "Pease?"

Sam sighed. He was fine. "JJ, let's go on the swings, ok?"

"I'll still beat you there!" he shouted as he hopped off her leg and ran for the swings. Sam smiled and followed him at a slower pace. Jack hopped on the swing and fell off on the other side. "Oww!" he muttered. "That hurted." He rubbed his head.

"Need some help?" Sam asked as she kneeled next to him.

Jack shook his head. "No! I wanna do it by myself!" he shouted. He swung a leg over the swing seat and fell off again. "Can I swing with you?" he asked as he looked up at Sam.

"Um," Sam began as she looked down at the swing. "I guess so."

Jack smiled.

Sam helped him onto her knee; she kicked off the ground and began to swing. After a couple of minutes Sam asked "Do you want to go home now JJ?" Jack shook his head slightly, his eyes were closed and his head rested on her chest. "Ok…" Sam rested her head on the chain, and slowly stopped swinging; she looked down at Jack who was fast asleep. She smiled and slowly got up and carried him to the car.

She managed to open to the door with her foot; she crawled in the backseat and sat Jack down. She rubbed her forearms then buckled him up and crawled into to the driver's seat. Jack was still asleep, and he stayed asleep the whole car ride home


	8. Pete and JJ

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Chapter 8, Pete and JJ.

----

When they arrived home, Sam turned to unbuckle Jack and found him still asleep. She smiled, now if only she could keep him asleep. Sam got out and quietly shut the door. She then opened the back door and carefully unbuckled Jack. His head was resting on the seat next to him. She gently lifted him up into her arms, without waking him up.

She left the door opened and walked up her pathway to her front door. She must have forgotten to lock it because it was unlocked. She walked into her bedroom and laid Jack on her bed, she pulled the blanket over him and very quietly shut the door. She hurried out to her car and shut the door.

"Hello Mrs. Carter." The elderly nosey lady next door said as she sprayed her green lawn with her garden hose.

Sam turned to her neighbor. "Hello Mrs. Brown," she said with a false smile. "It's Miss, not Mrs.," She added.

Mrs. Brown smiled. "Oh course dear, I'm sorry." She said turning off the water and walked up to Sam's hedge. "So, you are baby-sitting?"

Sam looked toward her house. "Yeah," she answered. "I have to go-"

"He seems like a precious little guy…" Mrs. Brown said leaning closer.

"Uhh-" Sam nodded. "I guess you could call him that."

Mrs. Brown smiled. "Who is he? Why is a women like you baby-sitting him?" she asked.

"Um, my CO was in a little trouble, so I offered to watch him…" Sam said. She could have come up with another story, but this way she wasn't lying.

"He's you CO's son?" Mrs. Brown asked wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, I think I hear him crying… I have to go! Nice talking to you!" she said, then rushed into her house. "Neighbors." She muttered.

----

"Good afternoon," Sam said as Jack walked tiredly out of her bedroom. "Sleep okay?"

Jack shook his head. "I 'don wanna go back to sleep." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Not tired…"

Sam smiled. "I meant did you sleep all right?"

Jack didn't answer her, he walked over to her and hoped on the couch and sat next to her.

"Jack- sorry… JJ would you-"

"I need water." He said as he began to get teary eyed.

Sam, who couldn't stand it if he began to cry, rushed into the kitchen to get him a cup of water.

Jack smiled. He liked it here. He could get whatever he wanted by throwing a tantrum or start crying. Sam ran back into the room and handed him a cup, he took it and took a gulp, water fell out of his mouth onto his shirt. He wiped his chin with his arm and smiled. "Thanks!" he said as he sat it down on the coffee table.

"You're welcome." Sam said.

There was a pause. "Can we pay?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't have any games JJ." She said.

Jack looked down disappointed, he wasn't ready to cry, but he was getting there.

"But, we can go down to the ninety-nine cent store and find something." Sam said as she ruffled his hair.

Jack looked up eagerly. "Can we go now?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "I guess," she said. "Do you want to walk there? It's only a block or two away."

"Which one?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Which one which?" Sam asked, her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"One or two." He said as he held up the numbers on his hands.

Sam thought for a second. "One and a half." She said as she held up 1 ½ fingers.

Jack giggled. "O'tay!" he said happily. "Can I get my spyman shoes on?" he asked.

"Spiderman shoes… yes you may." She said as she stood up. "Hurry! Shoo!"

Jack smiled and ran down the hall.

----

Sam held Jack's hand the whole way down to the ninety-nine cent store, and he didn't mind, in fact, he seemed to be really happy just being able to hold her hand all the way down there. What surprised Sam the most is that he behaved himself.

They walked into the small building and headed over to the toy section, Sam picked up a basket. Jack ran straight for the bow and arrow plastic toy. "I want this peas!" he said as he held it up to her. Sam smiled and put it into the basket. "My 'buhver has one of these." Jack added with a smile.

"You're what?" Sam asked.

"Buhver!" Jack shouted. "He's bigger then me."

"B-brother? You have an older brother?" she asked.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yep! His name is Matt!"

Sam nodded slowly. "I didn't know you had a brother…" she said as she patted his head.

Jack nodded. "Yep! He's five older them me!" he said as he held up five fingers.

Sam smiled. "That's nice…" she said. "Do you want anything else?"

Jack nodded and ran back to the wall of cheap toys, he picked out a package of cars, a coloring book with coloring crayons, a spaceship that came with a couple of aliens and glow in the dark stars and planets. Sam also bought him a bag of skittles, and a toothbrush.

After they had their bags in their hands, they headed back to Sam's house, Jack was smiling happily, it was nice to see him so happy, his hands were stained in different colors from the skittles.

As soon as they arrived at Sam's house, Jack began to open all his toys.

By the end of the day, he had already broken a couple of his cars, he had broken Sam's lamp that used to belong to her mother, and had misplaced one of the aliens.

They were sitting down at the table at seven o'clock. Sam pulled out one of the mini pizzas from the oven; she was about to pull out the other one when the doorbell rang.

"AHH!" Jack shouted as he looked around. "What's that?" he demanded.

Sam shut the oven door and hurried over to the front door, maybe it was Daniel, maybe they had found out a way to turn Jack back into his regular age. But to her surprise, it wasn't Daniel standing at the door, it was- "Pete?" she asked confused.

Pete Shanahan smiled. "Hi Sam," he said as he held out a bouquet of flowers. "Here."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she took the bouquet of flowers from him. She had forgot all about the conversation she had had with him at the clothing store.

Pete looked a little disappointed. "Remember? You me… a date?"

Sam's mouth dropped open slightly. "Pete I uhh-"

"Hi Pee!" Jack giggled as he poked his little head out the door.

Pete looked down at Jack confused. "Sam, who's this?" he asked.

"Uhh…" Sam looked down at Jack who was smiling happily up at her. "This is JJ." She said.

"Hi!" Jack greeted moved to behind Sam.

"Hello," Pete parroted, clearly still confused. "Sam, who is he?"

"Colonel O'Neill." She said a little above a whisper.

"What?" Pete whispered. "That is not possible!"

"IT'S JJ!" Jack shouted. "JJ! JJ! JJ! Did you hear me Miss Sam? JJ!"

Sam sighed. "I hear you… Pete, I'm sorry, I tried to tell you, but you had to go, and I forgot to call you." She explained.

Pete blinked slowly. "Sam, how-"

"You know I can't talk about it, Pete, I'm sorry."

"Can I go wiff you?" Jack asked sweetly. "I'll be good, I promise."

Sam looked from Jack to Pete. "We can do this another time…" she said firmly.

"No, no, no, no…" Pete said as he shook his head. "I have reservations for 'The Blue Star'."

"Oh," was all that Sam could say, those were some pretty hard reservations to get.

"Can Daniel-"

"No, Pete… I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine… I guess the little guy could… tag along." Pete said as he nodded.

Jack smiled. "Hurray!" he shouted.

"Just give me a minute, and we'll both be dressed." Sam said as she took Jack's hand and started to pull him.

"Sam!" Pete almost shouted. "You're going to dress him?"

Sam looked over at Pete. "Yeah, unless you want to…"

Pete cleared his throat. "No, you go ahead…"

Sam smiled and hurried down the hall.

----

So, JJ and Pete, huh, what do you think is going to happen?

Please review!


	9. The Date

Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

----

Ten minutes later, they pulled up into a parking lot to 'The Blue Star'. Sam got out of the car, and then helped Jack out. She turned and smiled at Pete. Pete smiled back, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Jack. After all, Sam was _his _girl, not Jack's.

Jack was acting like a perfect little boy as the waiter led them to their tables and handed them a menu. Jack picked up his and studied it hard; he looked over at Sam who was also reading it. "Miss Sam?" he asked politely. "I can't 'weed." He said, sounding a little ashamed.

"Oh," Sam said as she put her menu down, and picked up Jack's. "Um… do you want some soup? They have clam chowder… and some-" Jack nodded his head.

"Yes, can I have 'ham ouder?" he asked as he sat the menu down. "Pease?"

Sam nodded and turned to Pete, who was looking more disappointed by the second. Sam picked up her menu and decided she would take the steak special, Pete decided the same. As they awaited their food, Jack began to get bored; sitting at a fancy table wasn't what this three-year-old liked to do. As Sam and Pete got into a conversation, Jack quickly snuck underneath the table, and began to walk away.

He walked over to a table. A small black velvet box sat on the seat next to a tall man. Jack grabbed it to see what was inside. "It's 'pitty!" he shouted. The man started and looked down. His eyes widened as he took in the box with the ring and his now smiling companion. He grabbed his box back and glared at Jack, while the lady sitting next to him began to laugh.

Sam heard a little boy shout, she instantly looked up and around. "JJ?" she called. She stood up along with Pete.

"JJ?" Pete called.

Jack smiled sweetly at the lady and hopped on the seat next to her. "Can I have a fry?" he asked.

The lady smiled back and handed him one. "Of course you may little man."

"Sheila!" the man complained. "That little kid is a-"

"JJ!"

"Is that someone calling you?" the man asked.

JJ nodded, his fry sticking out of his mouth. "Yep!"

Shelia patted his hand. "Thomas, leave the boy be. He's adorable-"

"JJ?"

Thomas looked around and spotted a frantic looking Sam. He took Jack by the hand, and led him over to Sam.

"TOM!" The lady shouted after him.

"JJ!" Sam hissed as she rushed over to the small boy. "Don't do that!" she looked up at the angry man. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience he caused you." She began before he cut her off.

"Children shouldn't be allowed in a restaurant like this!" he said before hurrying back to his table.

Sam looked down at Jack.

"What'd you do to him?" Pete asked.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno... he's just a mad people." Jack said as he looked back at him. "Sowy, I was bored..."

Sam looked down at Jack and instantly felt bad. "Pete, I think it would be best if we-"

"Sam, can we at least eat?" Pete asked.

Sam looked from Jack to Pete; He was trying so hard to make this date a good date. "Yeah." She said finally. "I guess we can eat."

Pete smiled. "Good," he said down. "Let's eat!"

----

The food was wonderful, but Sam didn't realize it. She kept worrying what if Jack managed to sneak past her and find his way outside and get hurt…

"And then- Sam?" Pete stopped as he noticed that she wasn't paying attention. "Sam? Are you alright?"

Sam was brought back to reality. "Yeah, I'm sorry Pete." She said, she looked over at Jack.

"Sam," Pete looked down at Jack. "He'll be fine, this is the good part! Then he swerved…"

Jack looked up from his empty bowl of clam chowder; he ducked underneath the table, and hurried away again…

"He barely missed hitting me!" Pete said with a laugh. "I caught him right away-"

"Where's JJ?" Sam asked, he had been there only a moment ago! How could he have run off again? Without her seeing?

Pete sighed. "That brat!" he muttered.

Sam turned to Pete angrily. "Don't call him that Pete!" she said standing up. "He happens to be a very sweet little boy who-who has had it hard lately! Anyways, it was YOUR idea to bring him, I-"

"I'm sorry Sam, I… I-"

"Just help me find him!" Sam hissed as she began to walk down one of the aisles of tables, asking if anyone had seen a young boy.

----

Jack giggled as he pushed open the doors and walked in, steam was everywhere, bunches of people with weird looking hats were cooking. Jack smiled and headed over to one. "Hewo!" he said cheerfully. "Tan I help?"

The lady, who was cooking a big pot of soup, turned and looked down at him. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded. "This kitchen isn't for…" she smiled. "Are you lost little man?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I 'don know where my mommy is…" he said piteously.

The lady bent over. "Want me to help you look?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes pease!"

The lady smiled. "Do you want a cookie?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "Uh-huh!" he said. "I like cookies!"

The lady turned to a man. "A little boy found his way in here, will you have someone go and try to find his mom?" she asked.

The man nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Here you go love," she said as she handed him a big chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"Aww, isn't he cute?" another lady said as she walked over to him. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"JJ!" he said excitedly.

Both ladies smiled.

A small crowd of chefs and waitresses gathered Jack, and Jack loved the attention.

"I found his mom." The man said as he walked back into the room.

Jack looked up. "You found my mommy?" he asked.

The man smiled and nodded, he opened the doors for Sam and Pete.

"JJ!" Sam shouted as she rushed over. "I'm sooo sorry for anything he did, I-"

"Don't worry about it, he was an angel!" the first lady said.

"Let's go." Pete said miserably. "We've had enough for tonight."

"Tat's not my mommy!" Jack complained as Sam took his his the hand, he pulled his hand away and ran back to the first lady he had talked to.

The lady looked up at Sam suspiciously.

"No, no I'm not, but I'm his… baby-sitter," Sam said. "JJ, we have to go."

"I wanna stay here!" JJ complained.

Pete sighed. "Jack-"

"JJ!" Jack shouted on the top of his lungs, everyone in the restaurant jumped slightly. "It's JJ!"

Pete sighed. "Sam!" he complained as he turned to her. "It was your brilliant idea to bring him along!"

Sam's mouth fell open. "It was not Pete! I told you no! But no, of course you can't take no for a simple answer! You have to come by and pick me up! You're the one who said to bring JJ! I-"

"Sam!" Pete said quietly. "Not in public."

"But of course, you can shout at me!" Sam looked around. "Come on JJ." She said as she picked him up. "We're going home."

"Bye-bye nice persons!" Jack said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye!" everyone said. "Come back anytime!"

Jack smiled and nodded his head.

Pete stood there a second before quickly following Sam out of the building. "Sam, Sam wait," he said as he grabbed her arm. "I was out of line, I'm sorry."

Sam turned around to face him. "Pete, this isn't right," she said as she looked around. "I don't-"

"Sam, give me another shot okay? Please… I don't want to lose you, I love you."

Sam sighed. "Pete, I don't think I would make you happy," She said adjusting her grip on the little boy. "I'm sorry."

"Then why did you continue to go out with me?" he demanded.

"I guess I wanted to convince myself that you were the one I wanted, but I couldn't, I'm sorry Pete." She looked at Jack, whose head was resting on her shoulders. "I hope you find the woman for you." She always knew deep down inside that she didn't love Pete… she had only loved Jack for a very long time now.

Pete shook his head. "You're the woman-"

"NO! Pete, I'm not!" she shouted then quickly bit her lip. "Didn't mean to snap you head off." She muttered as he changed Jack onto her other hip.

"Can you do tat? Tap his head off?" Jack asked as he looked up as if she would do it.

Sam rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Sam! At least let me take you home." Pete offered desperately.

"Fine," she said as she turned back around. "Thank you."

----

This chapter was prewritten before I got all of your reviews, I hope I had Pete... Pete enough for you guys...

Thank you SO much Morgann for editing this!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Staying up all night

My sister just got engaged, so I might not be able to go on and update as much, due to the fact we are REALLY busy over at my house, well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

----

Sam looked up at her house through Pete's car, she turned to Pete. "Thanks," she said as she unbuckled and got out of the car. "Thank you for everything." She walked over to the back car door and helped Jack out of the car.

"Bye Sam," Pete said quietly as he rolled down the window. "I hope things will get better for both of us." He said then drove away.

Sam watched him leave then turned to her house. There went her chance at a 'normal' life. Jack whimpered and she automatically picked him up. "Know what?" he said as he yawned. "I wuv you!"

Sam forced her tears back. So what if the colonel was years younger, he had said he loved her… that was all she needed right now. "I love you too."

Jack smiled. "Can we go 'side now?" he asked.

Sam smiled back. "Yeah, let's go read 'The Ugly Duckling'."

----

Sam smiled as she tucked Jack in and brushed his hair out of his face, Jack's big brown eyes were closed, he was finally asleep. "Night JJ." She whispered.

Jack's eyes popped open. "I 'don wanna go to bed!" he shouted as he sat up. "I wanna pay!"

Sam sighed. "What do you want to do?" she asked as she turned back on the light.

Jack smiled and evil smile. "Piwo fight!" he shouted.

"JJ, don't you want to do something calm… like read another bedtime story?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "No," he said. "I wanna piwo fight!"

Sam sighed. "Fine, a quick game of pillow fight… then we are both going to bed."

Jack smiled and picked up a pillow and whacked it across Sam's face.

Sam looked up at him and grinned. She ran down the hall into her bedroom and picked up a couple of pillows from her bed.

Jack jumped on the bed and tackled her to the ground, he giggled and quickly ran out of the room. Sam stood up and ran after him, she wasn't about to let Colonel O'Neill beat her, no matter what size he was. Sam hid behind a bookcase with her pillow ready, Jack came running past her and into her bedroom, she ran after him and whacked him. Jack laughed and whacked her back, but suddenly he stopped.

"How come-how come the fetters aren't flying everyair?" he asked as he looked at his pillow.

"These are different pillows." Sam said.

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed. "'Everyting is 'diff'rent."

Sam smiled. "Yep."

Jack whacked her with his pillow on her legs and giggled as he ran out of the room.

"Oh, you're gonna get it…" Sam said as she chased him.

----

They had managed to destroy a vase and knock over the telephone before Sam finally ended the game. But JJ still didn't want to go to sleep, he wanted to build a fort out of the pillows and blankets he had.

"JJ, it's eleven o'clock… can't we do that tomorrow?" Sam asked as she watched Jack stack the pillows and blankets on top of each other.

Jack shook his head. "Nope! I 'don wanna!" he said with a huge smile. "I'm not sleepy!"

Sam sighed and tossed him another pillow. "Here…"

Jack looked up at her. "Miss Sam? I hungry!" he complained.

Sam was about to die; she was so tired she thought she was about to pass out. "Fine, I'll heat up some soup I should have… somewhere." She said as she walked out of the room.

Jack smiled, he looked around the room for something to hold his blanket down, he spotted a bookshelf full of thick books, he smiled and ran over to it. After choosing ten different books, he pulled them over to his fort on another blanket, because they were too heavy to carry. He began to stack them on top of each other when he changed his mind about making a fort…

He wanted to make a tower! He ran back to the bookshelf and dumped all of the books on the blanket; he pulled them over to the middle of the room and began to stack them on top of each other. They got to high that he couldn't reach them so he pushed the wooden chair over to it and began to stack them again, after he had stacked almost twenty books on top of each other, he managed to get on top of them, smiling happily at his success.

"JJ!" Sam shouted as she dropped the bowl of soup in her hands.

Jack turned around, but at the sudden movement of little Jack, the books began to fall. "AHH!" he shouted as he landed on his back.

Sam rushed over to him, she hadn't even been gone a full five minutes and he had already was in trouble. "JJ! Are you alright?" she asked as she lifted him up carefully.

Jack's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. "I wanna do tat again!" he said.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. He was fine. She looked down at her books that were now lying opened on the ground. "JJ! What do you think you were doing?" she asked as she began to pick up her books and carefully dusted them off.

"I was king of books!" he said proudly. He looked over at the doorway floor that was covered in soup. "Is- is tat my soup?" he asked.

Sam looked over at him. "Yes, JJ, that is your soup."

Jack's mouth dropped open slightly, but he quickly shut it and walked over to the big mess of soup, he got on his knees and began to slurp it up. Sam looked over at the slurping noise.

"JJ! That is so gross!" she said as she sat the books down and ran to him. She lifted him up. "Don't ever eat off of the floor, ok?"

Jack stood there looking confused. "My mommy said not to 'aste food." He said as he pointed to the soup.

"What? 'Aste… do you mean waste?" Sam asked. Jack nodded. "JJ, this time it's not okay."

"But-"

"JJ! Please!" Sam shouted. She took a deep breath. "Please… don't you want to go to bed?" she asked.

"No," he answered truthfully. "I don't, but you can!"

Sam sighed, there was no way she was going to go to bed with him acting the way he did.

Jack looked back down at the soup. "Is there anymore?" he asked politely.

"Yes." Sam said as she picked up the plastic bowl.

"If I had my doggie he would lick it cwean!" Jack said as he followed Sam into the kitchen. "He's a good dog... only bits swangers."

Sam chuckled. "Only bites strangers eh?"

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh."

Sam smiled. "You're a funny kid."

----

Thanks Morgann for editing this! As always, you rock! (Note from beta: Hi, I'm not the sister getting engaged… 'case you were wondering.)

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I love you!

Please review! It really does help me get this story updated sooner, seriously!


	11. The SGC

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I tried and managed to update earlier then I had planned, just for you guys!

----

_Six o'clock in the morning… _

Sam looked down at Jack who was completely wiped out like she was. He was sleeping on the couch, curled up into a little ball. Sam looked around the room; it was a disaster. She sighed and began to clean it. When the older Jack came back he was going to owe her _so_ much. Sam picked up the cups Jack had built a castle with and carried them back into the kitchen, when she walked back into the living room; Jack was standing up holding his nose.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"My nose is 'weaking!" JJ complained.

"Just a minute, I'll get you some tissue." Sam said as she hurried into the bathroom. "Here you go."

Jack blew his nose then sneezed. "My throat hurts…" he complained as he rubbed it. "Can I have some juice?"

Sam felt his forehead- he didn't have a fever. "I don't have any."

Jack looked as if he was going to cry. "It hurts!" he said.

Sam threw her hands up in the air, and then lifted him up; maybe it was some side effect of the 'growing younger' thing. He nestled his face on her shoulder.

"Where we goin'?" he asked.

"The SGC."

----

"He's fine," Janet said turning from Jack to Sam. "He just has a cold, that's all, kids get them all the time Sam, don't worry about it."

"You sure? He's been sneezing-"

"Sam! He's fine… trust me."

Sam smiled. "Okay… thanks," she said. "JJ, let's go bug Daniel."

Jack smiled and hopped off of the infirmary bed. "O'tay!" he said happily with a lollypop sticking out of the side of his mouth. "I wuv bugging 'Danal!"

Sam smiled. "Me too."

----

"Okay, JJ… you're going to go sneak in Daniel's office, count to ten then shout 'boo!', okay?" Sam said as she pushed him towards Daniel's office.

Jack nodded. "I see you 'waiter!" he walked into Daniel's office.

Sam smiled and quickly ran away towards her lab.

Jack counted to ten seconds Just like Sam had said; he smiled and popped up from behind the desk in the room. "BOO!" he shouted as loud as he could.

Daniel dropped the artifact he was studying. "JJ!" He cried as he looked around for Sam. "What are you doing here? Where's Sam?"

Jack smiled. "She 'wan away, I came to scare you!" he pointed to Daniel's artifact. "What's tat?" he asked.

"This? This is something that you're not supposed to mess with." Daniel said as he hid it behind a book. "Come on, let's go find Sam."

Jack sighed. "If you say so…" Jack followed Daniel at a much slower pace. "I don't fink she'll like it!"

----

Daniel and Jack entered Sam's lab a few minutes later, Daniel looked around. "Sam? Sam, I can't watch him right now, General Ham-"

"AHH!" Jack screamed, he ran over to something lying on the floor, the 'something' was Sam. "WAKE UP!" he shouted as he shook her. "Now!"

Daniel's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" he muttered as he ran for the phone_. "We need a medical team to Major Carter's lab, I repeat, a medical team to Major Carter's lab!"_ Daniel hung and rushed over to her. "Sam, Sam can you hear me?"

Jack started to cry. "She's dead! Just 'ike my daddy!"

Daniel turned to Jack. "She's not dead, okay? She's sleeping." Daniel looked up at Teal'c who hurried into the lab. "Teal'c!"

"What happened?" Teal'c asked as he looked down at the motionless body.

"We don't know," Daniel said. "Janet's here now." He said as he moved out of the way.

"Daniel, Teal'c… JJ, you're all going to have to get out of here, there isn't enough room." Janet ordered hurrying to her friend's side, followed by several nurses.

"Come on JJ," Daniel said as he picked up Jack's hand. "Let's go, she'll be all right."

"No!" Jack shouted.

Daniel sighed and lifted him up into his arms.

"NO!" Jack screamed, he began to kick punch and bit. "Lemme down!"

Daniel had enough already, he handed Jack to Teal'c and Jack instantly stopped. The Jaffa looked him in the eye and barely shook his head. Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

"Daniel!" Janet complained.

"I know, I know." Daniel muttered as he quickly left the room with Teal'c right next to him, they waited and watched in the hall.

----

"But 'Danal I'm bored!" Jack screamed as he pounded his fists on Daniel's desk.

"JJ, please!" Daniel begged. "Please, I want just another minute."

"NO!" Jack screamed again.

"JJ O'Neill, remain quiet." Teal'c said as he walked into the room. "Daniel Jackson why do you tolerate this behavior from a small child?"

"I don't know." Daniel said as he shook his head.

Jack sat down on the floor and pulled his legs up to his chest. "Mr. T? I need to go potty," He said with a soft voice. "'Weawy bad."

"Very well," Teal'c said. "Come JJ O'Neill."

"Can you call me just JJ?" Jack asked.

"No."

----

Sam opened her eyes slowly; the light was so bright that she quickly closed them.

"Sam, Sam?" A very familiar voice asked.

Sam opened her eyes again and blinked rapidly a few times. "Daniel," she muttered, she looked around the room. "What happened?"

Daniel looked over at Janet who was working in her office. "Janet?" he called out. "Sam's awake." Janet was quickly at her side.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" she asked in a smoothing voice.

"Janet, I'm not two." Sam mumbled as she rubbed her head. "I'm fine, a little tired, but fine, what happened?"

"You passed out." Janet answered.

There was a pause. "How?" she asked. "Why?"

"You were… exhausted, you just collapsed, and you couldn't stay awake any longer, not to mention, you haven't eaten in a while." Janet said with a stern look on her face.

Sam swallowed. "Sorry," she muttered. "I-"

"We know, JJ is a troublesome-"

"Where is he?" Sam asked, suddenly getting very worried.

"He's fine, Teal'c is taking care of him," Janet said. "You need some sleep, you're not allowed to get up until you sleep for at least another seven hours."

Sam sighed. "I don't feel tired anymore," she said as she closed her eyes. "How long was I out?"

Janet looked over at Daniel. "Almost eighteen hours."

Sam gasped.

"Sam, just go to sleep, it's two in the morning." Daniel said as he patted her head. "JJ's sleeping, he's been doing good with Teal'c."

Sam smiled. "Night." She quickly drifted off to sleep.

Janet looked over at Daniel and smiled.

----

Poor Sam... I think I would have passed out too, after a couple of days with JJ.

Well, thanks Morgann for editing!

Thank you all for reading! And I hope you liked it enough to review!


	12. Back on the job

Ch 25: Back on the job...

Jack woke up to a loud noise blaring through the whole SGC; Jack sat up and looked over at Teal'c who was meditating in the corner. "OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!" The voice shouted through the speakers, Jack pulled up his blanket and snuggled in the corner.

"Mr-Mr. T?" he asked, his voice trembled.

Teal'c opened his eyes and looked over at Jack. "Yes JJ O'Neill?" he asked as he stood up.

"I- I scared, what's tat sownd?" he asked as he looked around. "It vewy scawy!"

Teal'c walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "It is nothing, JJ O'Neill, go back to sleep." Teal'c said.

Jack nodded. "O'tay…" he said quietly.

As soon as Jack closed his eyes, Teal'c went back to his corner and began again.

----

"Sam! Sam!" Daniel shouted. "SAM! Wake up!" he began to shake her, he knew she needed sleep, but he knew she wouldn't mind.

Sam opened her eyes to find Daniel four inches away from her face. She jerked her head back. "Daniel, your breath stinks!" she said tiredly.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Sam, you know how we've had people looking for something on that planet for days now?" Daniel asked excitedly.

Sam noticed that he was all geared up, as if to go off world. "Yeah…"

"They found yet another temple! I'm heading over now to check it out." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Sam, this could be it!"

Sam smiled. "That's great Daniel! I want to go!" she said, sounding a bit like a little girl.

"Sam-"

"I know, I know." She muttered. "Hurry home."

"I will," Daniel said. "Bye Sam!" and then he was off.

Sam sighed and slowly began to fall asleep again.

----

Sam entered her lab and turned on the switch, she blinked a few times to the light change; she took a sip of the coffee that was in her hands, she had promised Janet that she would get to sleep, even if it meant pinning Jack down to the floor. Sam looked around and sighed, she didn't feel like working, she didn't know what she felt like.

Janet was passing by and spotted Sam in her doorway. "Sam!" she called as she hurried up to her.

"Daniel found how to change him back!" Samasked excitedly.

Janet shook her head. "I'm sorry, nope, I'm just making sure you're okay."

Sam nodded. "Yep, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Janet shrugged. "Can't help it…" she smiled. "Sam, umm… Cassie's coming home from college tonight, she'll stop by here tomorrow... I haven't told her about Colonel O'Neill and-"

"Thanks for the warning," she said with a smile. "I'll be prepared."

"Sam, she and- some boy," Janet rolled her eyes. "Said they saw you and Pete…"

Sam looked down. "Yeah,"

"Okay," Janet said with a false smile, she didn't like the idea of her friend hanging around 'the stacker'. "Sorry I mentioned it."

Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine, things… things didn't work out."

"JJ-Colonel O'Neill?"

Sam nodded. "But, I wasn't right for him."

Janet smiled. "I understand."

"Speaking of JJ, I'm going to go find him." Sam said as she sat off down the hall.

"He's in Teal'c's quarters!" Janet called after her.

"Thanks!" Sam said as she headed down the hall but on her way to Teal'c's quarters, Walter stopped her.

"Major Carter!" he said as he hurried down the hall to her. "General Hammond wants to see you in his office." Then he quickly hurried down another hall.

Sam stood there for a minute and sighed, then she headed towards General Hammond's office, wondering why he wanted to see her; maybe it was something to do with Daniel and that planet. She knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Hammond ordered. Sam walked into his office; he was straightening up folders. "Major Carter! Please take a seat." He said as he gestured to the chair.

Sam sat down. "You needed to see me sir?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Major Carter, about not being able to control Colonel O'Neill, I didn't realize-"

"No, sir, it's fine." She said with a reassuring smile. "I'm actually glad that you 'assigned' me this job."

General Hammond looked taken back, he cleared his throat then continued. "I found someone who can take care of him until we know what to do, Lt. Mi-"

"General, with all due respect, I think I can handle him." She blinked slowly, surprised at what she had just said. "I don't like the idea of a three-year-old getting the better of me sir."

Hammond smiled. "That's what I like to hear, have a good day Major," He said as he looked back down at the folders. "Good luck Major."

She smiled and stood up. "Thank you sir." She said, and then walked out of the room.

----

Teal'c looked over at JJ who was coloring contentedly, someone had brought him paper and pencils. Teal'c walked over to Jack and sat down.

Jack held up his picture. "Do ya like it?" he asked.

Teal'c looked down at the picture, it was of him and Sam, or at least that's what Teal'c would have guessed, they were holding hands and had the biggest smile on their faces. "It is a very nice drawing."

Jack smiled. "Thank you." He said politely. "It's Miss Sam and me."

"It is Miss Sam and I." Teal'c corrected.

Jack looked up at him confused. "I sowy, but it's not, see," he pointed to him. "Tat doesn't 'wook like you."

"I was correcting your grammar." Teal'c said.

Jack sat there looking puzzled. "O'tay…"

There was a knock on the door.

Teal'c slowly got up and answered it. "Major Carter, it is good to see you up."

"Thanks Teal'c, is JJ around?"

Jack imminently recognized the voice; he threw the paper and pencil down and ran to the door. "MISS SAM!" he cried, he hopped up on her and squeezed her tightly. "I taught you were dead!" a tear trickled down his cheek.

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You were 'wying there!" he mumbled as he wiped away his tears.

Sam ruffled his hair. "I'm fine JJ." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry I worried you though."

Jack sniffed. "It o'tay."

Sam turned to Teal'c. "Thank you Teal'c, I'm sorry if he was so… hyper, whatever-"

"On the contrary, he was most well behaved." Teal'c said with a small smile.

Sam's eyes widened. "What?" she looked down at Jack who was nodding his head.

"Indeed, have a pleasant day Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"I will, thank you Teal'c." she took Jack's hand. "Come on."

Jack smiled and quickly followed her.

----

Sam pulled to a stop a Sears, she smiled and unbuckled her seat belt, she ignored Jack's curious glance. "I'll be right back JJ," she said as she checked in the review mirror. "You going to be okay?" Jack nodded. "Good, be right back!" she opened the door and stepped out into the parking lot, she headed into the sears building, then over to the counter.

The young man smiled as Sam came closer. "Hi, how can I help you?" he asked.

Sam looked around. "I uh- I have a friend, he said you could get refrigerator boxes here…" she said.

The man nodded and ran his hand through his black long hair. "Yeah, they're in the back." He said gestured behind him.

"Can I-"

"Sure," he replied with a smile. "What do you need with a refrigerator box?" he began to walk towards the back room with Sam right behind.

"Umm, I'm baby-sitting, my friend said that his grandkids liked to build stuff out of them." Sam said.

"Cool," he said as he nodded. "How many?"

"Five, if you have them." She said as she tucked her loose hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, you're in luck! We just unloaded a dozen fridges, I was almost about to throw them in the dumpster." He lifted up the boxes.

"Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem," he replied with a charming smile. "Anytime." They walked out of the building and towards Sam's car. "Cute kid." He said as he helped her load the boxes into the small car.

Jack didn't say a word the whole time; he had began to suck his thumb when Sam pulled it out of his mouth. "Thank you so much!" Sam said as they finished with the loading.

The man smiled. "Have a nice day." He said as he headed back into the building.

"You too!" Sam called after him.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked. Sam looked back at him.

"Yeah, sure…" she got into the drivers seat and drove away…

----

Sam was having the most fun she had ever had in a long, long time. She was having even more fun with the boxes then JJ was. They had built a spaceship, a train and a house. Jack ran into the spaceship with a huge smile plastered on his face, Sam was right behind them. Jack shut the door once they both were inside. "Take off in THREE-TWO-ONE!" Jack shouted. Sam began to rock the box spaceship back and fourth.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Sam added. Jack giggled and nodded. "Where are we going Captain JJ?" she asked.

"To Pluto!" he replied with a huge smile.

Sam smiled; she didn't expect him to say that- she thought he would say to the moon, like most little kids. "To Pluto we go then!" she said as she shook the box even more.

"This is fun!" he giggled. "We're here!"

Sam looked out the peephole. "Yep, here we are! Maybe we should go inside and get some lemonade." She suggested.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed. "I 'tirsty!"

Sam nodded and opened the door to the spaceship. "Boy, it's sure hot on Pluto!" Sam said as she wiped her forehead. "Come on!" she ran towards the house.

"Wait up!" Jack shouted after her. Sam stopped for a minute to let him catch up, and then they both quickly hurried into the house.

Sam entered the kitchen and pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and filled them with ice, she poured the lemonade into the cups and handed one to Jack who was sitting patently on a chair at the table. "Thank You." Jack said as he took a sip, he grimaced. "It's sour!" he complained.

Sam took a sip of hers. "It's fine." She assured him.

"Can I have some sugar in mine?" Jack asked.

"No," Sam said, she was surprised by her own word. "No, you don't need anymore sugar."

Jack sat there a minute, almost shocked that she has said no, he nodded his head. "O'tay." he said quietly.

Sam smiled, that felt good...


	13. Cassie meets JJ

Ch 13: Cassie meets JJ.

Jack had actually slept through the night with no trouble at all, he didn't whine, he didn't cry or pout… Whatever Teal'c had done those hours she was asleep; he should bottle it.

It was about eight o'clock in the morning, Sam was fixing Jack some scrambled eggs, they had to hurry and get to the SGC before Janet and Cassie arrived. Sam dished all the eggs onto Jack's plate; she took a small handful and ate it before she gave it to Jack. She felt like someone who had been taking care of kids her whole life. The thought made her shudder.

"Tan I have salt?" Jack asked as he spat out the eggs in his mouth. Sam stood there for a moment, waiting… "Pwease?" he added. Sam smiled and handed him the saltshaker. Jack smiled. "Tank you." He began to sprinkle the salt on his eggs.

Sam sat down with her cup of coffee and sighed. "It's going to be a long day." She muttered as she rubbed her forehead.

Jack looked up at her. "How come?" he asked. "How come it's gonna be longer then any 'ovfer day?"

"Cassie's going to be there," she said with a smile. "She is going to flip…"

"Cassie? Cassie who?" Jack asked; he looked interested.

"Cassie, the girl who's going to baby-sit you while I get some work done." She took a sip of her coffee.

"No! I want you!" Jack shouted, he dropped his fork and ran to her side. "I wuv you! I don wanna leave you!"

Sam smirked, if only he felt that way when he was older. She picked him up and cradled him into her arms. "I love you too sweetheart," she said as she squeezed him ever so tightly.

Jack smiled. "More then you wuv Pee?" he asked.

Sam chuckled. "Yes, more then I love Pete."

Jack giggled. "He got mad!" he said with a huge smile, but then it quickly faded. "Then he shouted!"

Sam smiled and hugged him tightly. "Yes, he did."

"It not nice to yell," Jack said, he looked up at Sam. "My mommy yelled at my buver…"

Sam blinked slowly, wondering what had happened to his brother. "I'm sorry," she said as she kissed his hair. "JJ, finish your food." Jack nodded and slowly began to eat, what seemed like hours finally passed and he was done, so they got their things and drove to the SGC.

----

"Aunt Sam!" Cassie cried as she ran into the room and squeezed Sam, Cassie had cut her hair to her shoulders and it was pulled back into a tight ponytail. "I missed you so much!" she finally let Sam go.

Sam smiled. "I missed you too sweetie." She assured her. She glanced down at her t-shirt that read _'Tell me again why I need a boyfriend…'_ "What happened to all your other boyfriends?"

Cassie glanced down at her t-shirt and rolled her eyes. "So, mom said you had a BIG surprise for me." She said with a huge grin. "Can I see it now?"

"Oh, I don't know if you would call it big." Sam said as she turned behind her. "JJ? Can you come here for a moment?" A small boy hurried over to Sam's side with a coloring crayon in his mouth, Sam pulled the crayon away from him and smiled up at Cassie. "Here he is."

Cassie's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "I wanted to be a bridesmaid! Aunt Sam! I can't believe you and uncle Jack got married and adopted a kid without me knowing!" Cassie looked playfully annoyed.

"No! That's not what happened, Cassie…" Sam said as she placed her hands on Jack's head.

Cassie's eyes grew big. "You and uncle Jack had a baby? It aged with some kind of weird technology, that's great!" Cassie said with a huge smile. "I knew this what happen to you!"

"No! Cass, just listen to me, will you-"

"Oh," Cassie said, her eyes about ready to pop out. "I see, it's a secret huh? I won't tell! I promise Sam!" she looked around the room. "Where's Jack?" she whispered.

Sam sighed and pointed to the little boy who was standing next to her. "_That's _Colonel O'Neill."

"JJ!" Jack stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

Cassie froze. "You've _got _to be kidding!"

Sam shook her head. "I wish I was," she said. "But, it's him."

Cassie blinked slowly. "Oh my god!" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's- That's impossible! Isn't it?"

"Apparently not," Sam muttered.

"How long?" she asked as she looked back up at Sam. "How long has he been like this?"

Sam shrugged. "A few days, not that long, but it seems like a lifetime…" she rubbed her head. "But you _lovvve_ baby-sitting, right? You always said I need to have some kids so you could baby-sit."

"I said you and uncle Jack need to get married so I could baby-sit, there is a BIG difference." Cassie crossed her arms. "How'd it happen anyways? How are you going to change him back? He's not going to be stuck like this forever is he? Oh god I hope not, that would be horrible!" Cassie paced up and down Sam's lab thinking.

"Cass, will you stay still for a moment please?"

Cassie turned to Sam. "Huh?"

"You asked me some questions…" Sam reminded her.

"Oh, yeah…" Cassie put her hands on her hips. "So?"

"First of all, we don't know for sure what happened, but we have a pretty good idea, secondly, we don't know how we're going to change him back, and thirdly… I hope not!"

Cassie looked back down at Jack. "Can he remember anything? Like when he was older?" Jack glanced from Cassie to Sam, obviously confused.

Sam shook her head. "Nope."

Cassie smiled. "You mean, he's _just_ a little boy?" she asked.

Sam laughed. "Just a little boy? Here, you take him and find out…" she said as she handed him over to Cassie. "He's all yours."

"Aunt Sam, I-"

"I don wanna go with her!" Jack shouted.

Sam gave him a stern look. "You go with her and have fun." She sat down on a chair. "While I try and get some work done."

Cassie sighed and sat Jack down. "Aunt Sam, I came back for spring break, not to baby-sit…" Jack looked up at her and smiled.

"I wanna go with you!" he said suddenly.

Sam turned to him confused. "Why?"

Jack smiled. "'Cause she looks nice!" Cassie laughed.

"All right, let's go bother Daniel!"

Jack shook his head furiously. "No! Please! I don wanna!" he scooted away from her. Cassie gave a confused glance at Sam.

"How come?" she asked.

"… 'cause, I don wanna Miss Sam to get hurted again…" he looked up at Sam tearfully.

Cassie quickly turned to Sam. "What? What is he talking about? You got hurt? Are you okay? God, I'm sorry, I didn't know, why didn't mom tell me?"

Sam shook her head. "Cass, I'm fine," She muttered. "I didn't get 'hurted' I'm fine."

"But-"

"Cassie," Sam said.

Cassie went on her knees so she was at Jack's eye level. "What happened JJ?" she asked.

"She was 'wying there! Just 'wying! I taught she was dead!"

"Aww," Cassie gave him a hug. "Sam, what happened?"

"Nothing!" Sam insisted.

Cassie stood up and glared at her. "Fine, I'll go ask mom." She took Jack's hand and led him out of the room. Sam let out a sigh of relief, and then turned to her laptop, now she could actually get some work done!

----

I've been SO busy with the wedding, I've been sewing a whole lot (We have TONS of dresses to make). So, sorry it took me a while to update!

Thanks Morgann for editing this!


	14. Trouble maker

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Sewing been a lot easier now, thankfully! So, I'll be able to update as normal! I think... I'll try anyways!

SG-Fan edited this, like always! Thanks!

----

Ch 14: Trouble maker.

Cassie hopped off of the elevator out of breath. Looking over, she saw a stray Airman. "Have… have you seen a little three year old boy?" she asked as she looked around the hall, she had told Jack that they could play freeze tag, but she didn't expect him to hop in an elevator and ride away!

The guard shook his head. "No ma'am, sorry ma'am." He said, not moving from his position.

Cassie nodded. "Thank you anyways." She got back into the elevator and punched level four; he had to be on the base somewhere! The doors opened, the first thing Cassie saw was half of Jack's face giggling from behind a door, he waved at her, then ran into the room. Cassie sighed and walked into the room. "JJ! I'm tired… I don't want to play this anymore."

Jack walked out from behind a shelf. "Why not?" he asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I told you, I'm tired!" Cassie said.

"So? I wanna 'pay!" he complained.

"No, JJ, we're not going to play this anymore, okay? Let's go see my mom…" she said as she walked over to him and placed him on her hip.

"O'tay," He agreed. "I guess so…"

Cassie shook her head and headed to the infirmary.

----

"Mom! He's a nightmare!" Cassie's shouts could be heard a mile away. Cassie and Jack entered the infirmary; Cassie sat Jack down on a bed then collapsed on another one. "I'm soooo tired!" she closed her eyes.

Janet walked over to her and patted her back. "Sam passed out when she was baby-sitting him." Janet reminded her.

"Mom, I did not want to remember that! I feel like I'm going to pass out!" Cassie turned over onto her stomach and slowly began to fall asleep. Janet turned to Jack who was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"I'm sure he's not THAT bad Cassie…" she said as she walked over to Jack, but Cassie was already asleep. Janet sighed and shook her head, she turned to Jack and smiled. "I'll be right back, okay?" she said as she brushed her fingers through his hair. He nodded. "Don't mess with anything!" she walked out of the room, not leaving eye contact until she was completely out of the room.

Jack smiled and hopped off the bed, his shoes flashed. He walked over to someone's purse that was lying on the ground next to a backpack; he hurried over to it and opened it. The first item he pulled out of the purse was lipstick; he opened it then began to apply it onto his face.

----

Janet came back not more then two minutes later to find a small looking 'clown' looking up at her with a smile on his face. "Hi!" he said as he scratched his face, it was covered in blush, eye shadow, lipstick and foundation. "Look what I found!" He pointed to Cassie's purse; it was completely empty.

"JJ! I cannot believe you!" Janet cried, holding back a laugh. "Look at the mess you made!" she looked at the scattered contents that were once in the purse. "I told you not to mess with anything!" Cassie woke up after hearing her mom shouting, she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh my god!" she jumped slightly as she saw Jack. "What'd he do?"

"I 'payed!" Jack giggled. "Isn't it cool?"

Cassie giggled. "Mom, he- he looks so funny!" she burst into laughter, she quickly reached for her camera that was on the ground, she turned it on and snapped a picture.

Janet joined her, and began to laugh, Jack, not knowing what was so funny, began to laugh himself. Janet was the first to get a hold of herself, she brushed a tear away and straightened her hair. "Ok JJ, no more playing with Cassie's make-up." Janet said. "Now, let's go get you cleaned up, okay?"

"I 'wike it!" he complained. "I don wanna cwean it off!"

"JJ, we have to clean it off, if we don't, it'll be stuck like that forever, and then, Sam won't like you anymore, she's not-"

"Miss Sam wuvs me! She said so! She wuvs me more then Pee!" he shouted, and then stuck out his tongue. "She'll always wuv me!"

Cassie exchanged a glance with her mom; they had always known that Sam had loved Jack. "Of course she does sweetie, I was joking… let's go clean your face, so you look all nice for Sam, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Am I going to see Miss Sam?" he asked excitedly.

"You bet your life you're are…" Janet muttered.

----

"Ooooh Sam?" Janet called into Sam's lab, she looked around the room and spotted her friend testing an object that SG-3 had brought back the previous day. "Sam!"

Sam looked up from her work. "Yeah?" she grinned, knowing Jack must have done something. "Is it JJ?"

Jack came running into the room. "Hi!" he shouted, he ran over to Sam and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you!"

Sam smiled. "I missed you too sweetie." She said as she gave him a kiss on his forehead. She looked up at Janet and Cassie, who had just entered the room. "So, what did he do?"

"Well…" Cassie started. "First he played freeze tag in the WHOLE SGC, I was chasing him EVERYWHERE! He went up and down the elevator and everything… then mom was watching him…" she turned to her mother waiting for her to start the next part of the story.

"Well, I had to go get something…" Janet said looking a little embarrassed, Sam could only guess what Jack could have done while she was away. "And I came back to find Cassie's purse emptied and JJ covered in make-up." Sam burst into laughter.

"I got a picture!" Cassie said as she hurried over and showed Sam a picture of Jack on her digital camera screen. "Isn't he cute?" The picture only made Sam laugh harder, Jack looked up at her and smiled.

"I won't even mention what I had to go through to give him bath!" Janet said as she shook her head.

Sam stopped laughing. "Did you like playing with Cassie and Janet?" Sam asked sweetly as she looked down at Jack.

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh!" he replied. "But I don wanna go with them anymore, o'tay?"

Sam smiled. Just then Daniel entered the room with an armful of papers, he hurried over to Sam and dropped the papers on her desk. "Sam!" he said excitedly. Sam stood up and hurried over to him.

"Tell me you found something!" she pleaded, but inside of her wished he hadn't. Daniel smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, it took me a while to translate it but…" he looked through the papers until he found a specific one. "Sam, right here it says 'That the Hannie's are a powerful and wonderful race, un-"

"I know you Daniel," Cassie interrupted. "Can you just speak English? And keep it short."

Daniel sighed and put down the piece of paper. "Basically it says, that the Hannie's were an amazing race, they had great power, but they couldn't seem to…" he moved his hands around in a circle trying to think of a word. "Get things right-"

"Daniel!" Sam practically shouted. "What?"

"They couldn't get it to work all of the way," Daniel answered. "They could get the 'Great pearl' as they call it, they could get it to work so it would grant a wish, but the thing is… the wish wouldn't last… it would wear off, they never fixed the problem, they couldn't, they never did… or at least they didn't according to this temple."

Sam stood frozen. "We don't know how long he'll be like this then, do we?" she asked. Cassie and Janet looked from Sam to Daniel.

Daniel cleared his throat. "No, but we now know that it WILL wear off, it could be a matter of days-"

"Or months," Cassie added. "Or… years."

"I don't think it will be years," Daniel said. "But it… could."

Sam felt both disappointed and happiness at the same time, this way she could still be around him, she had grown fond of him. But she also missed the old Jack… "There's not another temple is there?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No, but they seem to 'appear' and 'disappear'." Daniel said.

"Disappear?" Sam repeated slowly. "Right…"

"Sam, if you don't want to watch him, Cassie and I can try and take him for a night, then Daniel the next… if you need a break." Janet said as she looked at her friend in concern.

"No, Janet, we'll be fine." Sam said, the truth was that, since they didn't know how long he would remain little, she would want to spend as much time with him as possible. "Thank you though, all of you."

"I'm sorry Sam… sorry I couldn't bring better news." Daniel said, he began to pick up his stacks of papers.

"It's okay Daniel… really." Sam assured him.

"Bye, see you later Aunt Sam." Cassie said as she began to follow her mom out of the room. "Bye JJ!"

Jack waved goodbye and turned back to Sam, Daniel was now out of the room. "Miss Sam? Tan we go back to your house?" he asked. "Or my house?"

Sam smiled. "I'm afraid we can't go to your house JJ," she said sweetly.

"How come?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"Because I don't know the way from one thing…" Sam said. _And I seriously doubt your mom is alive. _She added silently to herself.

"My sister can show you!" Jack said. "She's nice! Or my buvher!"

Sam raised an eyebrow; he had a brother and a sister? "What's your sister's name?" Sam asked as she tucked his loose piece of hair behind his ear.

"Shelby." Jack answered. "She makes good cake…" Sam just sat there wondering, why he had never mentioned his family when he was older. "Miss Sam?" Jack's voice tore her away from her thoughts. "Tan we?"

Sam smiled. "Not this time JJ, let's just go to my house, huh?" Sam said as she took his hand and led him into the elevator, and headed home.

----

Please feel free to suggest anything! When he's younger or older! I'll try and put it in my story!

Please review!


	15. General Hammond's turn

Sam and Jack were walking through the parking lot over to Sam's car. "Sam!" a voice shouted. Sam and Jack turned around to see Daniel running towards them at full speed. "Sam!" he was next to her now. "They... found... another... temple." he said between deep breaths. "I... just thought you... might want to come."

"They found _another _one?" Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. "General Hammond... said if you wanted to... go he would watch... JJ." he wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead.

Sam looked down at Jack, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but since when had she ever refused to go off world? "Of course I want to go Daniel!"

"I wanna go too!" Jack shouted excitedly.

Sam smiled and bent down. "You're going to go play with General Hammond! I know he's going to be lots of fun," Jack looked as though he was going to cry. "No crying JJ," She warned. Jack looked up at her with his adorable puppy eyes look. Sam shook her head and took his hand. "Come on."

Jack walked ever so slowly all the way into the SGC, so Sam picked him up and began to carry him, they arrived at General Hammond's office a minute later, Sam didn't bother to knock, she quickly walked into the room and sat Jack down on the desk. "Thank you so much General."

General Hammond chuckled. "You're welcome Major," he said as he sat up straight. "Dismissed."

"Thank you sir." she said then hurried out of the room.

General Hammond turned to Jack. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked. Jack smiled.

----

General Hammond parked in a almost completely full parking lot, he sighed, how'd he let Jack talk him into this? He got out of the car then helped Jack out, General Hammond was no longer in his uniform, but in everyday wear. "Come on JJ," he said as he took Jack's hand. "Let's go have some fun…"

Jack looked up at the huge Farris wheel and smiled. "I wanna go on that one!" he shouted as he pointed to just about every ride. "Pease Uncle George? Pease? May I?" he was jumping up and down.

"We have to get tickets first," Hammond said as he walked into the line for tickets. After ten minutes it was finally their turn, Hammond got Jack a wrist band so he could go on every ride, well, anyone that he was big enough to go on. There were heading towards the carousel when Jack pointed to a booth selling cotton candy.

"I want one those! Pease? Can I have one? I'll be good!" he began to jump and down again. General Hammond sighed and walked over to the booth, and got Jack a blue cotton candy, in no time at all; Jack's face was covered in blue sugar.

After going on the carousel ten times in a row Jack decided he wanted to do something different. He decided the kid roller coaster looked fun, so they headed over to the roller coaster, Jack got into the long line of kids waiting for their turn on the ride. After waiting another ten minutes Jack finally made it onto the ride. General Hammond watched as Jack screamed on the top of lungs every time there was a dip.

"George!" A voice called from behind him. "Long time no see, how are you buddy?" a man, a little over weight, holding a baby in his arms asked as he walked over.

"Bob!" General Hammond gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"My grandkids." Bob replied. "But they're on the Farris wheel right now," he looked up at the wheel. "They'll be up there for a while." He added with a small smile.

Hammond laughed.

"Who are you here with? Your granddaughters?"

General Hammond shook his head. "Nope, _my_ 2IC." He replied with a small smile.

Bob smacked him. "George, you old sun of a gun, almost had me fooled there, so, who are you really with?"

"Um, believe it or not, I'm baby sitting…"

By this time the ride had stopped and Jack, along with a group of other young children, walked out of the 'roped off' section. Jack looked around and spotted General Hammond, he smiled slightly and was about to head over there when some lady grabbed his hand. Jack looked up at her, her hair was a mess, and she also had a little boy on her hip. "Oh no you don't," she said as she began to walk along with all of the other children. "I told you kids not to wonder! This is a place to have fun, not to get lost!" she shouted to all of the other kids. "You, mister, don't go off again, okay? Stay with the group."

Jack nodded, not sure what to do. The lady, thinking he was with her group of at least fifteen kids, walked them over to the house of mirrors. "Okay everyone," she said as she sat the boy on her hip down. "Everyone go inside." All the kids hurried into the house, Jack was the last one to walk in. "I swear kids get harder to handle every year." The lady said to her friend. Her friend began to laugh.

Jack giggled as he saw himself in a mirror; he was at least three sizes bigger then his normal size.

"Come on!" A boy said as tugged on Jack's s-shirt. "Hey... who are you?"

"JJ," Jack answered. "What's your name?"

"Ron. I don't remember inviting you…" he said with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh well, come on JJ!" He shouted and ran straight into a mirror, Jack along with a little girl burst into laughter.

----

"Well, George, I got to be going, it's been nice talking to you, we'll have to get together soon." Bob said with a wave, and then walked away.

General Hammond chuckled, he turned back to the ride that was now going again, he looked around for Jack, but didn't spot him on any of the seat. He looked again closely, but still didn't spot him. He began to get worried, he'd been talking to Bob for a while, and the ride must have stopped… He quickly ran to the man working the ride. "Excuse me, have you seen a little three-year-old boy? He-"

"Mister, I see to many of the darn kids to keep track off all of them, if you're missing your kid, go to lost and found, sometimes people see kids wondering by themselves, they take 'em there." The man said, and then turned his attention back to the ride. "HEY! Don't kick your shoes off!"

General Hammond hurried and jogged to the Lost and Found center.

"Yes?" the lady at the counter asked.

"I'm missing… my kid…" he said out of breath.

"Oh dear," the lady said as she looked around. "What does he or she look like?"

General Hammond began to describe him.

"Would he have run off?" The lady asked.

"No." General Hammond lied.

"We'll close the park, we won't let anyone leave with him sir!" she said as she picked up at phone and began to talk to someone on the other end.

Hammond rubbed his head nervously. "I'll... I'll be back," he said as he pointed away, the lady on the phone nodded and General Hammond walked away.

"JJ!" General Hammond called. "Colonel O'NEILL!" Thinking if he mentioned Colonel, Jack might get mad and correct him, but he didn't. Hammond watched as the security walked through the lines, looking for a small child.

General Hammond saw a little boy looked up at some cotton candy, he sighed and walked over, he grabbed his hand. "Come on JJ!" he said sternly.

The little boy grabbed his hand away from Hammond and ran to his mother and sobbed. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry," General Hammond said, embarrassed. "I thought he was my grandson."

The lady seemed to understand. "He's missing?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," she said, and then walked away.

"Thanks!"

----

"Want another one?" Ron asked as he handed Jack a bag of candy.

Jack smiled and gladly accepted it; he pulled out a gumball and shoved it into his mouth. "Thanks!" he said with a ball shape sticking out of his cheek.

Ron giggled. "Ethan! Want one?" he called to another little boy. The boy ran over to them.

"Hi!" he said. "Thanks!" he grabbed a couple of sour worms. "This is fun!"

Ron and Jack nodded in agreement.

Jack looked up. "Did someone call me?" he asked as he looked around.

"JJ!" The voice was very faint.

Ron nodded. "Yep,"

"Colonel O'Neill!" the voice shouted again.

"IT'S JJ!" Jack shouted, he shook his head and turned to Ron and Ethan. "Uncle George don remember how to say my name!" Ron and Ethan giggled. "UNCLE GEORGE!"

General Hammond came into view; he was sweaty and very tired. "Colonel- JJ!" he shouted as he spotted him. "Don't EVER run off again!"

Ron looked from Hammond to Jack scared.

"I sowy..." Jack said as he walked slowly over to him. "By guys! Thanks!"

"Bye JJ!"

General Hammond picked Jack up and put him on his hip. "I told-"

"You were talking! And someone grabbed me! Then I met Ron!"

General Hammond sighed; he was never going to bring Colonel O'Neill ANYWHERE ever again. "Let's go." He said as he walked towards the 'Lost and Found' and told them what had happened, and then they left the park, and headed to the parking lot.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jack asked as he looked up at General Hammond.

"It's possible..." Hammond replied. Right now he was in no mood to do favors… for anyone!

"Can you not tell Miss Sam I's wost? it might hurt her feelings..." Jack replied with a slight yawn.

"Oh?" George questioned, his brain not comprehending the youthful logic.

"She wikes me. I hope she's still wound when I's older, I t'ink I'll marry her." he said with a small smile.

It took everything in General Hammond's power not to laugh.

----

Okay! So, what did you think?

Please review!

Oh yeah, THANKS MORGANN!


	16. Another surprise

I'm so happy! I got more reviews for my last chapter, then any other chapter before it! I'm SO glad you guys like it! This chapter I probably changed/rewrote at least ten times, I couldn't get it the way I wanted it! But this works.

Ch 16: Another surprise.

Sam returned to the SGC along with Daniel. The temple they had gone to see had mysteriously vanished, so they came back without anything new. Sam was surprised to learn that General Hammond had taken little Jack somewhere, but no one seemed to know where.

Sam was in her laptop, trying to pay attention to her work, but she couldn't concentrate; she kept looking at the clock thinking that Jack and General Hammond should be back by now. She started to get really worried.

"Major," a firm voice called from the doorway. Sam turned to see General Hammond standing straight as ever, holding Jack's hand. Jack was sipping a soda with the McDonalds logo on it. "It's good to have you back."

Sam smiled and walked over. "Was he _that _bad sir?" she asked looking down at JJ who was smiling up at her.

General Hammond looked down at Jack and released his hand. "It wasn't all just him."

"I went on rides!" Jack said excitedly. "It was fun!"

Sam smiled. "That's nice," she said. She looked back up at Hammond. "Where'd you take him?"

"The fair," General Hammond answered. "I have to get back to work, Dr. Jackson tells me you didn't find anything?"

Sam nodded. "That's right, the temple… we couldn't find it sir." she placed her hands on Jack's head.

Hammond nodded. "Thank you Major." He said, and then walked away.

Sam smiled down at Jack. "So, you had fun huh?" she wiped away a piece of cotton candy off of his face.

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh! I never been to the fair before!"

"So, what did you do?" she asked, she lifted him onto a chair and sat on the one next to him.

"I did everything! I 'wiked the Farris wheel the best though, you go soooo high!" he raised his hands high, and then dropped them.

"Do you do anything else?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I went on other rides."

Sam smiled and kissed his head. "That's good, so, what do you want to do?"

Jack shrugged. "I don' know," he wiped his somewhat sticky hands on his dirty jeans. "Can… can we go back to your houfe? It's fun there…" he said with a small smile.

Sam returned the smile. "Sure," She said saving her report. "Ready to go?"

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh."

Sam took his hand. "Let's go big boy."

----

Sam unlocked her the doors to her car, then helped Jack buckle in, she got into the drivers seat and sighed. She put her keys into the engine and started the car.

"What's wong miss Sam?" Jack asked as he leaned as close as he could to her. "Are you o'tay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine JJ, thanks." She stepped on the gas and began to drive away. She wished right now she could have been a mom. It would have been one of the best things that could ever happen to her.

"Miss Sam? I'm hungry." Jack looked out the window at the speeding cars next to them.

Sam smiled. "We're going to stop at a grocery store before we head home, okay?" Jack nodded, but said nothing. It began to sprinkle slightly. A couple of minutes later they parked at a super market. Sam got out of the car and hurried to get Jack out, it was now raining very hard, in no time at all, they were soaked, they rushed into the super market as fast as they could, Sam ended up carrying Jack.

"I wanna push the cart!" Jack complained.

"No," Sam said calmly. "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to push the cart at that clothing store?"

Jack thought for a moment as he walked along with Sam. "No." he replied.

Sam smiled and lifted him into the cart. "Anyways, it didn't work out so well, what do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Mommy always makes soup when it's dropping outside."

Sam snickered. "When it's raining?"

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh, it's God's sneezing, he has a cold because it's cold outside."

Sam smiled. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." Jack nodded his head.

Sam rubbed her hand though Jack's hair. "You're a funny kid," she kissed his forehead. "I'm so lucky I got to know you."

Jack smiled. "I glad I know you too."

"Thank you," she said. "So, what kind of soup do you like? Noodle? Chicken? Chicken noodle?"

Jack nodded. "All that," he replied. "I 'wike all soups!"

"Okay," Sam headed down the soup aisle and filled her cart with a couple cans of soup, and popcorn, when she went to check-out she bought Jack another bag of 'skittles', then they headed home.

----

After having soup and skittles, Jack decided he knew what he wanted to do.

"No," Sam said as she shook her head. "You could catch a cold."

"Please?" he begged. "I wuv jumping in puddles!"

Sam sighed. "JJ, you don't have jacket."

"Can I wear a trash bag?" he asked so cutely that it was almost impossible to say no to.

Sam gave in. After putting her sweater on him then letting him put on his trash bag, she left him outside. Jack ran around the backyard jumping into puddles and smiling happily. "Yay!" he shouted. "Yay! Yay!" he looked up at Sam and waved to her, she waved back. "Come out here Miss Sam!"

"Not this time JJ," she called back. "Thank you though!"

Jack looked disappointed. "O'tay…" he quickly jumped into a big puddle that splashed mud up to his chin.

Sam smiled and watched for half an hour before she finally made him come in and gave him a bath. They cooked bowls and bowls of popcorn then sat down on the couch and began to watch 'the Olympics' which Jack found fascinating.

In no time at all, Jack had fallen asleep on Sam's lap. She looked down at him and smiled. Thunder roared, she yawned, it was time for her to go to bed, she reached over and turned off the TV with the remote, then she gently slipped her arms under Jack's back, and softly lifted him up and laid him on the other side of the couch, she stood up and turned off the light, just then another loud thunder boomed.

She heard Jack whimper, she leaned over to him and patted his back. "It's okay, it's just thunder." She said in a soothing voice.

He sat up and hugged her. "Tan I sleep with you? Pease? I scared…"

Sam froze, knowing she shouldn't let him, but the words slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. "Of course you can, sweetie."

Jack hugged her. "Thank you," he said with a yawn, he laid his head on her shoulder. Sam walked into her bedroom and placed Jack on one side of her bed, and tucked him in, she walked over to her side of the bed and pulled the covers over her, then fell asleep.

----

Sam woke up with the sun on her face; she smiled. "Morning JJ," she said as she rolled over to face him. She froze- Jack was no longer on the bed. "JJ?" she asked, she quickly sat up and looked around, she threw the covers off and ran out of the room. "JJ!" Thor wouldn't have taken him again would he? No, he was just playing hide and go seek.

"Colonel O'Neill," she said, hoping he would get mad and shout back at her, but there was no reply. "Jack? JJ? Where are you?" she looked in the living room and through the rest of her house as she did the first time she had 'lost' him. She now was panicking, she knew he wasn't in the house; she quickly dashed to the back yard. "JJ!"

She didn't find him; she sighed and rushed out of the cold air and back into her warm house. She picked up the phone and dialed Daniel's number, but he wasn't in his lab, the answering machine picked up. "Daniel, this is Sam, I can't find JJ anywhere! Please call me-"

"Sam?" Daniel's voice asked though the speaker.

"Daniel!"

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I don't know, I just woke up and he's gone! Disappeared!"

"Sam, we all know that can't happen, did you-"

"Yes Daniel, I checked the whole house, including the basement, he's not here… what do I do?"

"I could bring another team-"

"He's not here Daniel!" she shouted. "I would know if he was, okay? I- I just don't know what to do!"

"Sam, are you sure he didn't find a way out of the house, and run off somewhere?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, he could have I guess, I locked the doors and windows, but he is a smart kid, I guess he could of gotten through them…" she said, praying he wasn't outside on a street lying dead somewhere.

"Okay… Sam I- oh my god!"

"Daniel? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sam, you better come to the SGC, now!" Daniel said, before he hung up, Sam heard a shout.

"I'm _not_ a stinkin' colonel! Do I look like a old foggy to you?"

Sam's eyes widened; she dropped the phone and rushed to the car. How'd did he get over there? She shoved her keys into the engine and sped away, as fast as she could, to the SGC.

----

As much as I love to please you wonderful reviewers, I couldn't seem to write Jack waking up in Sam's bed, well, I could write it but it bugged me so much, I didn't like it at all, I'm sorry! Thanks for reading this! I can't wait to hear from you guys! So please review!

Thanks Morgann for editing!


	17. A Different Job

A/N: People who are wondering about Jack's family, don't worry! I WILL be explaining it later on! Thank you all! I got more reviews for the last chapter then I had for any of the previous chapters!

Ch 17: A different job

Sam ran into the SGC, barely having time to flash her badge. She rushed to the elevator and pushed '26'; she waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the floor, a million questions racing through her mind. The doors opened and she was gone, she reached Daniel's office and skidded a bit, she quickly opened the door and looked around.

"Daniel?" she asked at the empty room. "Daniel, are you in here?"

"Major Carter," a voice said from behind her. Sam turned to face Walter. "Daniel Jackson told me to let you know, that he and Colonel O'Neill are in interrogation room five."

Sam nodded. "Thank you," she said, she hurried back inside the elevator. Why were they interrogating Jack? The doors opened, and Sam hurried down the hall, luckily, the fifth interrogation room was the first one, the guard nodded and opened the door.

Sam wasn't sure what to expect, but she was shocked as she walked into the room. A teenage boy was glaring at Daniel. Once he heard the door opened, he turned to see Sam. She knew at once it was Jack, she had been lucky enough to have met his clone, and he looked almost identical. "Hi," she said as she looked from Jack to Daniel. "What's- what's going on?"

Daniel quickly looked up at Sam; he stood up and walked over to her. "They found him on the planet, he doesn't remember us, the last thing he remembers doing is going to bed at his house." He told her quietly.

"He doesn't remember us?" Sam asked, almost scared. She had grown so attached to little Jack; she couldn't believe she wouldn't wake up to him crying out to her.

Daniel shook her head. "No, not us anyways," he said. "He might remember you."

Sam turned back to Jack, who was staring up at her with a puzzled face; she smiled and sat down across from him. "Hi," she said cheerfully. "Do remember me?"

Jack snorted. "Should I?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, should you?" Sam folded her hands.

Jack licked his lips and crossed his arms. "How did I get here? And where exactly am I?" he demanded.

Daniel sighed and crossed his arms. "I told you, you're in a top secret facility."

"But you never said how I actually got here!" he scratched his head. "Do I know you?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, you did, I baby-sat you when you were about three." Sam answered.

Jack nodded slowly. "Miss Sam?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah," she answered. "You do remember then?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess."

Sam smiled. "You guess?"

Jack sighed. "Can I go now?"

Sam looked up at Daniel. Daniel came closer. "General Hammond doesn't want him exploring the base." He whispered.

"Ahh," Sam said with a nod, she turned back to Jack. "I'm sorry, but you're not going to be allowed to walk around free, as we said, this is a top secret facility."

Jack sighed. "Anything to do in this 'top secret facility'?"

"You- we have a play station if you want to play, I can bring a TV in here."

Jack looked at her curiously. "What the heck is a play station?" he demanded.

Sam felt like an idiot, of course they didn't have play stations then! "It's a type of video game." She answered.

"Never heard of it."

"It's new," she turned to Daniel. "I'll go get it," She said as she stood up. "Be right back." She walked out of the room and hurried to Jack's office, she knew exactly where he kept it, she opened the door and reached under his desk, there was a small box, with yoyo's, a game boy and the play station in it. She smiled and just took the box with her, on the way back to the interrogation room, she asked a guard to bring a TV.

----

At first, when Sam had brought in the games Jack just stared at them suspiciously, after having Sam explain how to use them over and over, he finally tried playing, and soon became an expert. After watching Jack play for twenty minutes, he handed her a control. "Wanna play?" he asked.

Sam slowly reached and took the control. "Sure," she answered, she sat down on the ground next to him; this might be one of her last chances to spend time with him. She turned her attention to the game, and found out that she really stunk.

By the time they ended the game, it was noon, and still no one knew why he had returned to the planet and was ten years older. Jack put down his controller and turned to Sam. "Can I like… get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, what do you want?" she asked. "How about spaghetti?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess, could I have some cake too?"

Sam smiled. "Yes." When he mentioned 'cake' she remember how he told her about his sister, she wanted to ask him about his family, but decided against it, and asked the guard outside the door to bring them some food.

A little later they were eating spaghetti and French bread. Jack dipped his bread into his pool of sauce, then took a bite and looked up at Sam. "You know, you're pretty cool." He said.

"How so?" Sam asked, she wrapped the noodles around her fork and took a bite.

"Not most adults like to hang out with teenagers." He said as he took another bite.

"Who said I like hanging out with teenagers?" she asked with a small smile.

Jack smiled back. "No one. Can we do something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, I'm bored." He dropped the rest of his French bread on his plate and shoved it away, and then he began to work on eating his cake.

"It all depends on what you want to do." She said.

Jack looked up from his chocolate two-layer piece of cake. "Can we leave this place?"

"I don't think so," Sam answered as she shoved her plate away and began to eat her goblet of blue jello.

"Didn't think so." He muttered.

"But… I can always ask." She reminded him.

Jack smiled. "Would you? 'Cause this place is BORING! I don't know how you can stand it here."

"Oh, you get used to it." She assured him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Fishing?"

----

One of my shortest chapters yet, and I think this is my least favorite one so far. Anyways, I hope you all liked it, 'cause that's all that's important. Please review!

Oh yeah, Morgann edited this! Thanks!


	18. The fishing trip

A longer chapter! That's good right? Anyways, I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing! You are all so AWESOME!

Ch 18: The fishing trip

Sam went overboard and bought enough fishing 'stuff' for ten people. They packed it all in her car and drove to where they had once found Jack's younger clone. General Hammond had said yes to them going fishing, in fact he almost insisted on it. Sam pulled to a stop and turned to Jack.

"These are some awesome cars," He said as he turned to Sam.

"Yeah… er, they have newer cars in… Colorado springs," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm not an idiot," he replied rudely. "Need any help?" he gestured towards the back of the car, where all the fishing equipment was.

"Thanks," she walked to the back and opened it, she pulled out a tackle box that was full of bait. "Here you go." She handed to him. "Why don't you find us a nice spot to fish?" she suggested.

"Fine," He muttered. "My brother told me how to find the best place to fish."

Sam smiled. "I'll be along in a minute." She assured him. He nodded and walked away. Sam sighed and lifted two poles out of her car, and a bag of supplies she thought she would need... including a book. She shut the back door with her foot and hurried off to find Jack.

She found him a moment later; he looked up at her and smiled. "This is going to be great! The fish are practically jumpin' out of the water!" Sam smiled and climbed up the rocks, which was hard with all of her stuff in her hands, she sat next to Jack. He took his pole and began to bait it.

"Would you uh, do mine too?" Sam asked. Jack shrugged and picked up hers, then handed it to her moments later. "Thanks."

"No problem," He said, he cast his line over the water and leaned back. "It's a nice day, not sunny and not too cloudy."

Sam smiled. "How do you uh… cast?" she asked.

Jack sat up and stared at her. "You've never been fishing?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, no, I've never really had the time," She said, knowing her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

Jack reeled in his line and began to teach her, and being Sam, she learned quickly, after getting her hook stuck on a tree for the second time, she managed to actually get it in river. She smiled triumphantly and turned to Jack who was also smiling.

"I think you got the hang of it," He said, then went back to study his fishing line.

----

An hour later, Jack had caught five fish and Sam had yet to catch one. She glared angrily at the river, silently begging a fish to bit her bait. Jack's line began to move, something was tugging on it. Jack smiled and reeled it in. "Miss Sam! Another one!" he said excitedly, she smiled a false smile.

"Thanks great Jack!" she said. She looked back down into the river. "Come on, please?" she muttered quietly enough that Jack couldn't hear.

"How you doin'?" he asked as he scooted closer to her.

"I don't know," she muttered. "You'd think they would start biting by now."

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "I'm sure they'll start biting soon."

"How do you know so much about fish?" she asked as she swatted a mosquito off of her arm.

"My brother, he loved to go fishing with pop," he answered. "I didn't know pop very well, before he died, but my brother took me to the spots he had brought him, it was almost like… like he was there, ya know?"

Sam smiled slightly, she didn't know. "That must have been nice to have an older brother like that."

He nodded. "It was, he's great!"

"Well, I think we should be going, it's already… we've been here nearly three hours!"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "It can take a while to fish sometimes." He reeled in his line and looked at Sam who was doing the same. Suddenly, something tugged on Sam's pole. "You got one!"

"I got one?" she asked.

"Yes!" Jack shouted. "Reel it in, nice and slowly, that's it, not too fast… you got him."

Sam smiled as she lifted her fish out of the water. "I got one!" she said triumphantly.

"Yep!" Jack stood up. "Great job!" Sam stood up and began to gather her things. Jack took her fish off of the hook, and added them with his.

"Sam?" a voice called from the other side of the river.

Sam turned around to see… "Pete?" she asked. Sure enough, it was Pete; he was setting up a fold-up chair with another lady, Sam looked at her incredulously, he already has another girlfriend? She took a step forward, not paying attention to where she was stepping, her foot fell through two rocks. "AHH!" She cried as she fell forward into the river, her head slammed against another rock.

"Miss Sam!" Jack shouted, he threw the fish to the side and jumped in the river after her, so had Pete.

Sam was out for a second, but when she opened her eyes, she was underwater. She tried to swim up, but she felt weak… someone yanked on her arm, and began to pull her up. Jack dragged her to land. Sam coughed up a lot of water.

"Sam, Sam are you alright?" Pete demanded as he rushed to her side.

Sam coughed up some more water. "I'm… I'm fine… thank you… Jack." She said between deep breaths. Pete looked up at Jack.

"He aged again?" Pete asked.

"Oh Petey!" the lady across the stream called. "Come on sweetheart."

"Just a minute!" he shouted. "Sam I gotta go, are you going to be okay?" Sam nodded and felt her head; she pulled her hand back and found it dripping with blood. "Oh my god, you're bleeding, let me help you-"

"No!" Sam shouted. "Go! Pete! Now!"

"Sam-"

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you better get outta here, she doesn't want you here!" Jack shouted as he stepped closer. Pete looked surprised at his outburst; he nodded slowly and hurried back to the other side of the river. Jack leaned over Sam's head. "Are you okay?" he asked inspecting her wound.

She nodded ever so slowly. "Can you help me up?" she asked. Jack took her hand and began to pull her up. "Oww!" she muttered. "Dang! I think I sprained my ankle!" she looked down her leg; her ankle was beginning to swell up.

"Here," Jack said. "I can't carry you, but put your arm around my shoulder, and put your weight on me." He instructed. Sam did as she was told; they made their way back to Sam's car.

"Here," Jack said as he stopped walking, he opened Sam's door and helped her inside. "I need to call someone… a doctor, where's a doctor?"

"Can- oh god I left it back there." Sam said; she laid her head back on the seat.

"What? Left what back there? I can go get it." Jack said.

"My cell phone, it's with my book, marking the page I was on." Sam said. Jack nodded and ran as fast as he could, back down to the river, he quickly grabbed all their stuff and ran back to the car in record time.

"Here." He panted as he handed her the phone. Sam took it and dialed a number.

"Janet?" she asked. "Janet, this is Sam… yes, I'm fine, well, not really, I think my ankle's sprained, and my head's bleeding… I can't drive; Jack's not old enough… I'll tell you later… I'm at Kern River, the… yes! Okay…" Sam handed the phone to Jack.

Jack placed it next to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"Jack!" Janet's voice called from the other end of the phone. "I'm coming right over, make sure she does not fall asleep, she could have a concussion, okay?"

"Okay…" Jack answered.

"I'll be right there!" Janet said, and then hung up.

Jack handed the phone to Sam. "I don't know how to turn it off…" he said.

Sam smiled slightly and turned the phone off. "Oh… god this hurts!" she muttered, she tightened her teeth together. Jack looked at her helplessly.

"Anything I can do? To make you… uh… feel comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I'm getting really cold, there's a blanket, in the trunk if-"

"On it!" Jack said, he opened the driver's door and reached under and pulled out a blue blanket. He shut the door and hurried back to Sam, he spread the blanket over her body. "Should I take off your wet shoes?" he asked.

"That would be nice, please be careful on my left foot." She said; she suddenly felt almost frozen.

"I will," Jack said. He carefully removed her right shoe and sock. "You're freezing!" Sam nodded. He carefully untied her left shoe, and slowly slipped it off of her foot, Sam winced. He then ever so gently removed her sock. "Your foot's bleeding!"

Sam barely lifted up her head to check her foot, sure enough, there was a gash, she sighed and leaned back, she slowly closed her eyes.

"Miss Sam?" Jack asked, he moved over to her, carefully avoiding her body. "You have to stay awake, Miss Sam."

Sam opened her eyes again. "I know," she muttered. "Thanks..."

"She'll be here soon, don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I'm not worrying," She muttered, she closed her eyes again.

"Miss Sam?" Jack asked, he shook her shoulders slightly.

Sam opened her eyes again. "I'm sorry," she swallowed.

Jack sat there, staring out the window, waiting anxiously for the doctor to arrive…

----

Sorry for bringing Pete back in! I didn't know I was going to until I got to that part, know what I mean? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Morgann THANKS! You rock!


	19. No more babysitting

Ch 19: No more babysitting.

Janet arrived about twenty minutes later, she quickly rushed over to Sam's car with a medical bag in her hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she leaned into the back seat of the car, she looked down at Sam's ankle and got to work.

"I'm… just a bit cold, head hurts…" Sam said through her shivers. Janet cleaned away the blood and wrapped up Sam's ankle, she made her way to her head.

"Sam, it's going to need stitches, that's a big cut," she put a patch on there to keep the cut from bleeding. "Sam, I'm going to take your car back to the SGC okay? That way we don't have to move you."

"Ok." She shivered.

Janet buckled the middle seat around Sam's waist, Jack got up in the front passenger seat and buckled. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked as he glanced back at Sam.

"Yes, she's going to be fine," Janet replied. "Where's the keys?" Jack tossed them to her, he had got them all ready while he was waiting. "Thank you." Janet stuck the keys into the engine and began to drive away, not going past the speed limit, but hurrying as fast as she could. "Tell me what happened Sam." Janet said, trying to keep Sam awake.

Sam began to explain slowly and coldly what had happened.

Jack sat there, looking out the window, everything seemed to modern, so new… he looked back at Sam, her forehead wasn't bleeding as much. He sighed and looked straight ahead, suddenly, he began to shake slightly.

"Are you okay Jack?" Janet asked as she looked at him in the corner of her eye,

"Yeah," Jack said, he stopped shaking, he looked at her and smiled. "I was just a bit cold, that's all."

Janet nodded, not believing him, but this wasn't the time for accusing anyone. They arrived on the base a couple of minutes later, a medical team was already waiting for them, they hurried and got Sam on a gurney, and quickly pushed her towards the infirmary.

Jack didn't follow, he stood still in the middle of the hallway, he had a funny pain in his body, he didn't know what it was. He began to shake again, but harder this time, he looked down at his hand, which seemed to be growing a bit, then he disappeared…

----

They had stitched Sam up, she was resting in the infirmary bed, she had twisted and sliced her ankle, but Janet assured her that she would be back on her feet in a couple of days. Sam still thought this was one of the best days she had ever lived, she got to fishing with Jack, she had refused the older Jack so many times, he'd probably never ask her again.

Janet walked over to Sam a minute later. "You're supposed to be resting your head!" she scowled her friend. Sam smiled.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Can't sleep, where's Jack?"

Janet froze, where was Jack? She had been so wound up with Sam she had completely forgotten about him. "I… I don't know," she said, she looked around the room. "Umm, I'm going to go talk to General Hammond." She rushed out of the room as fast as she could with her high heels on.

Sam sat up in the bed, was Jack missing again? She looked over at her crutches after several minutes of deciding what to do, she was about to get up when Janet walked into the room. "Sam!" she shouted. "Do not even _think _of getting up."

"Janet! What's going on?" Sam demanded, she looked up at her friend with concern. "JANET!"

"Sam, SG-5 just sent a radio message, they found Colonel O'Neill again there, but he's still aging, so they're keeping him there, he's fine." Janet said.

"He's aging?" Sam repeated, her days with Jack were now officially over.

"Yeah, he's about thirty five right now," Janet said. "He's aging about ten, eleven years every five minutes or so."

Sam nodded slowly. "Thanks," she said, she smiled slightly. "I knew he wasn't going to stay like this, but…"

"You almost hoped he would, yeah, I know how you feel. I'm going to miss seeing you so happy, he made you so happy, every time I saw him with you, you had this shine… he really brought it out." Janet smiled.

Sam smile grew bigger. "He was a funny little kid."

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" a voice shouted through the intercom. Sam and Janet looked up in surprise, Sam turned to Janet. Janet quickly rushed out of the infirmary, leaving a Sam waiting nervously.

Janet ran into the gate room and watched as the iris spun opened, the members of SG-5 entered, following close behind, was Colonel Jack O'Neill, looking positively clueless, and his regular age.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded as he hurried down the ramp.

"Colonel, good to have you back." General Hammond said with a small smile.

"Sir, where exactly was I? The last think I remember is Daniel prodding along about some race's heritage."

General Hammond smiled wider. "Let's just say some time has passed since then, report to the infirmary."

Jack nodded, still clueless. "Yes sir." He muttered.

Janet exchanged a glance with General Hammond, then hurried and followed Jack towards the infirmary.

----

Jack walked slowly into the infirmary, glancing around the room, his glaze fell upon Sam, who was laying on a bed. "Carter?" he asked, what had happened? Sam turned to him.

"Jack?" she asked, forgetting his was now back to his normal age, that met he was back to being a colonel, and she could no longer call him by his name.

Jack hurried to her side, not mentioning that she had called him 'Jack'. "What happened? What-" he looked up at the calander. "It's not the 27th is it?" he demanded.

"Yes it is, you don't remember what happened?" she asked, both hoping he would and wouldn't remember.

Jack thought slowly. "No, not really, Carter, what happened to you?" he began to look over her.

"Umm… fishing accident." She said simply.

"Fishing? You went fishing? Without me?" he didn't mean the words to come out that way.

Sam smiled. "No, I went with you… it just wasn't… exactly you." She said.

"My clone?" he asked.

Sam laughed. "No, it was you, you see… " she began to explain the story how he had turned into a little boy, and then began to age, Jack sat there for a moment, thinking. "You remember it, don't you?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

Jack nodded. "But, it feels like the whole thing was a dream." He said.

"It wasn't a dream Colonel," Janet said, she walked over to them with a picture in her hands. "Remember this?" Jack looked down at the picture of his as a three-year-old covered in make-up, he began to blush, then burst into laughter. Sam and Janet joined him.

"JACK!" Cassie's voice shouted from behind the group, Sam, Jack and Janet turned to see Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c hurrying into the infirmary. "Oh my gosh! You're back!" Cassie threw her arms around him.

"It is a pleasure to have you back O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Yeah Jack, it's good to have the… bigger you back." Daniel said.

Jack paused. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Cassie looked over at Sam. "How you doing? Mom told me what happened… that jerk head Pete…"

Jack turned around to face Sam. "Pete? You said a fishing accident with…. younger me." He tried to think back, but somehow he didn't remember Pete being there.

Sam looked down. "He wasn't fishing with me, I fell into the water-"

"After twisting her leg!" Cassie added.

Sam nodded slowly. "After twisting my leg, Pete was on the other side of the river I guess, he came over, but Jack- you had already pulled me up."

Jack smiled proudly. "I did didn't I?"

"Come one everyone!" Janet said as she began to push them out of her infirmary. "Out!"

"Mom!" Cassie complained. "I want to talk-"

"Not now young lady, go." Janet swatted her away with her clipboard in her hand, she turned to Sam and Jack. "I'll be back, I still have to give you an exam." She said, then hurried out of the room.

"Yes ma'am." Jack muttered, he turned back to Sam, he walked over to her. "Did you mean it?" he asked. Sam looked up at him, confused. "When you said… that you loved me more then Pete?"

Sam looked down at her feet. "Sir, you were three-years-old, what else would I tell you?" she asked, it didn't matter to her if he was three or fifty, she still loved him.

Jack nodded slowly. "Well… I- sorry about ruining the date with Pete, I didn't mean to, you know, just that little kid-"

"It's okay sir," she said with a small smile as she remembered that day. "Pete and I aren't right for each other, but I'll always have a place for him in my heart."

Jack nodded. "You should get some rest…"

"Colonel…" Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"I was serious about you paying me back for all that stuff I bought you." she said with a childish smile plastered to her face.

"Ha ha!" he turned away and hopped on another bed, Janet came back into the room and began to give Jack his test.

A couple minutes later, the test were done, Janet was sure Jack was fine, and wouldn't age anymore, but she said she still had to wait for the lab results. Jack walked back over to Sam and sat on the edge of her bed. "So, I wasn't that bad as a little guy was I?" as he folded his hands onto his lap.

Sam smiled. "Are you kidding? The whole time I was wondering how your mother handled you!" As soon as she mentioned 'Mother' she wanted to ask him about his family again.

Jack smiled slightly. "My mom was talented." He said.

"Colonel… when you were younger, you talked a lot about your family, I know it's none of my business, but what happened to them?" Sam looked up into his eyes. Jack looked down at his hands.

"There was an accident…" he started, he sighed and looked up at her. "My mom… was taking my sister and I to… I don't remember what now, maybe a party or something, anyways, my sister and her got into a fight… my sister was like sixteen, I was fourteen, my sister got into fight a lot with her, I yelled at my sister to stop, she turned back to me and told me to shut up… she was driving the car obviously, then the car started to swerve, my- we hit a tree, my sister was killed instantly, my mom died a couple days later."

Sam covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god," she said. "I'm sorry, your brother?"

Jack shook his head. "No, he wasn't in the car, he was at some friend or another's house, but he wasn't old enough to take car of me, so I went and lived with my Aunt, while he got a job, when he was old enough, I went to live with him until I got a job and moved out… we haven't been in touch."

"I'm really sorry sir." Sam said, she knew what it was like to lose a parent at a young age.

Jack stood up. "It's okay Carter, it happened a long time ago…"

Sam looked at Janet who walked back into the room. "Colonel, please leave, Major Carter needs her rest." Sam sighed and looked like she was going to throw a book at her.

"Sure thing," he said, he turned to Carter. "Hope to see you up and around soon."

"Yeah, me too." Sam said.

Jack smiled and headed out of the infirmary.

----

This was probably the hardest chapters for me to write, I wanted it perfect, but I couldn't seem to get it there, but I like it, hopefully you will to! The reason it took me so long to update is because I couldn't write it the way I wanted it, so sorry for the delay!

Morgann edited this chapter (Doesn't she always?) So, thank Morgann!

One last thing before you close out of this page, please review! It's always nice to hear what you guys think of it! Feel free to point out any errors or something! It'll really help me in the future!


	20. The Decision

Ch 20: The Decision

The next morning…

Sam was allowed to leave the infirmary with the help of crutches; Jack hadn't visited her again, and Sam was secretly disappointed, but of course she wouldn't let anyone know that. She hobbled her way towards her lab, still trying to get used to the crutches. She entered into her lab and began to pack up her laptop into the carrying case, Janet said that she needed to go home and rest, but she never said she couldn't bring her work with her.

Sam slipped the laptop case over her shoulders and began to hobble out of the room. "Carter!" Jack said as he took a step back so he wouldn't crash into her. "Do you need any help?" he looked down at her laptop. "I can carry that to your car for you."

"Thank you sir, but I think I can manage." She gave him a reassuring smile and headed down the hallway.

Jack stood still as Sam walked down the hall and disappeared behind the doors of the elevator. He sighed and headed towards his office. He shut the door behind him, walked over to his desk and sat down. He opened his drawer and pulled out a yellow folder with papers sticking out, he opened it up and pulled one of the papers out, he took a pen out of his pocket and he sat there, thinking if this was the right thing to do. After a couple of minutes, he decided it was, and he began to scribble some stuff down…

----

Sam was in the middle of writing a 'fascinating' report when her doorbell rang. She sighed and moved her laptop off of her lap; she picked up her crutches and hobbled over to the door. She opened it and the first thing she saw were flowers that being pushed into her face, she backed away and the flowers were lowered. "Pete!" Sam scowled, why was he here again? Hadn't he got the point that she didn't want to see him anymore?

"Sam," Pete said. "I know… I know that I wasn't-"

"Pete, what are you doing here? You-"

"Sam, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I'm so glad you are! I was worried sick about you, I-" Sam rubbed her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked, he looked at the bandage on her forehead.

Sam licked her lips. "Pete! Please leave, I can't handle this right now, okay?" she began to shut the door.

"Sam!" Pete stopped the door from closing. "Please, please reconsider me, I know I'm not perfect but-"

"PETE! Haven't you got the point yet? I'm not for you, and you are definitely not for me!" She slammed the door in his face.

"SAM!" Pete shouted; he pounded on the door. "Sam please?"

"Pete! Go, or I'm calling the police!"

"I am the police!" He shouted. "Sam, I just want to be with you!"

"PETE!" Sam shouted back, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Pete stood on her porch for another minute; he then threw the flowers against the door. "Don't expect me back!" he stormed his way to his car.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, she shook her head, and hobbled over to the couch, she sat down and silently sighed. Why was her love life so messed up, she couldn't love the man she wanted, the man she could love was a jerk. A tear spilled from her eye, she quickly wiped it away and picked up her laptop again, and got back to work.

----

Jack finished writing in the information he needed, he closed the folder and stood up, he grabbed it and headed out of his office, heading straight for General Hammond's office, outside the door, he hesitated then knocked. "Enter!" Jack opened the door and walked up to the desk. "Colonel!" General Hammond looked down at the folder in his hands. "Is that your report?"

Jack smiled, not saying anything. He handed it to General Hammond. "Dismissed." He said. Jack turned around and walked out of the room, he shut the door and let out a sigh, it was now almost official. He smiled and headed towards the commissary, he needed to celebrate!

He almost reached the doors to the commissary when he heard his name being called, turned and saw Cassie running towards him. "Jack! Do you know where Sam is? Mom left already, I was going to drive Sam home but-"

"You can't find her, she already left." Jack said. "She went home."

"She drove herself?" Cassie asked, her eyes growing wide. "Mom's not going to like this! She has a sprained ankle!"

"I know," Jack said. "It's her left, she drives with her right."

"Jack!" Cassie complained. "You should have offered to take her home!"

"I did… sorta." Jack said.

"She said no?"

Jack nodded. "I can take you home Cass, you ready?"

"Almost!" Cassie said; she hurried back down the hall. "I'll meet you at your truck in five minutes!" she disappeared around a corner.

Jack sighed and slowly walked towards the exit, he headed to his car and got into the drivers seat, he put his keys in engine and waited for Cassie. Ten minutes later, he spotted her running over to him. She got into the car and smiled. "Five minutes." Jack nodded and drove away.

----

Jack pulled to a stop as he reached Cassie's house. "Bye Cassie." He said.

"Jack…" Cassie said; she bit her lip as if deciding she should ask. "Can we talk for a few minutes please?"

Jack turned off the car. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Something go wrong at school?"

"No, nothing like that," Cassie said, she looked down at her lap. "It's kinda personal."

"Cass, spit it out."

"You and Sam love each other, you always have, everyone on the base knows it, why are you letting your job get in the way of love?" she asked, she looked up into his eyes. "Sam really, really loves you, you should have seen her with you, she was so… so… you know."

Jack sighed and looked at his steering wheel. "Funny that you should mention that right now…"

"I've wanted to say it for awhile, but mom said not too." Cassie looked over at her house. "But she knows you're both in love."

"It's that obvious?" He asked.

She nodded.

He smiled. "Cassie, things just take time."

"Yeah, but seven years? Isn't that a bit long Jack? Even for you?"

"Thanks!" Jack said. "Sometimes we just have to be patient."

Cassie looked up at him. "You mean you're going to ask her?"

"I never said that!" Jack said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"But you implied it!"

"Not really I-"

"Bye Jack!" Cassie said, she quickly got out of the car and ran inside her house. Jack shook his head and drove away…

----

I was going to write more to this chapter but I don't have the time right now, I'll try and update soon!

Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope you liked it!

Thank you SG-Fan for reading this over and fixing most of the mistake!


	21. The Question

Ch 21: The Question

Colonel Jonathan O'Neill walked into the jewelry shop nervously; he had no idea what kind of a ring he should get, should he get diamonds? She didn't seem like a diamond person though. He walked over to the glass counter filled with rings and necklaces, how would he ever choose? A saleswoman walked over and smiled at him. "Can I help you with anything today?"

Jack looked up at her and smiled nervously. "Yeah, that would be great!" he guessed there must have been a lot of guys not knowing what kind of ring to get. "I'm looking for a ring, an engagement ring."

The saleswoman smiled. "I'm sure we have what you're looking for."

"I'm not sure _what_ I'm looking for." He said as he looked back down at the cases.

"Oh, then I'm sure we'll find something, does she like diamonds?" she pulled out a display of diamond rings.

"I'm not sure, I don't think she's a diamond person…" Jack looked over the rings.

"What's her birth month? You can always give her her birthstone."

"It's May."

"May… emerald." She looked over the displays of rings. "Ah!" she lifted up a tray. "Here's all the emerald we have, they're very popular this year." She sat it down.

Jack glanced over it, the pressure was getting to him, and he didn't know what she liked.

"Does she wear a lot of jewelry?" The saleswoman asked.

"Um…" he wouldn't really know, she wasn't allowed to wear jewelry on base. "No." he answered.

The saleswoman smiled. "What about this?" she asked, she picked up a ring that had two emeralds on it, with two small rings round the emeralds.

Jack studied it. "Would you like it?" he asked. "For an engagement ring."

She smiled. "You know what, the truth is, I wouldn't care what them ring looked like, I would just be happy he asked me. A ring is nice, but the man is better."

Jack smiled, that made him feel better. "I'll take it."

----

_A couple days later… _

Sam sighed and she struggled up the stairs with a big and very heavy box, she no longer had to use her crutches, which she was very happy about, but her leg still felt a little odd. Janet had said to take it easy and to try not to put to much pressure on it; it was a good thing she wasn't around. Sam put the box down for a moment and rubbed her back, SG-6 had just came back from a planet with a bunch of artifacts to test.

Sam missed going off world it seemed like she hadn't gone for years when in fact it only had been over a week. She picked back up the box and continued up the stairs, the elevators had broken down, for the first time since she had worked here.

"Carter!" Jack called from behind her; he quickly ran up the stairs and stopped next to her. "Hey, let me get that, it'll save your back." He took the box away from her and balanced it on his knee.

Sam rubbed her back. "… My back?"

Jack gave up and put the box on a step. "Not a very romantic proposal is it? Marry me, eliminate lower back pain?" he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets shyly.

Sam's mouth dropped. "What?" she asked, did he really just ask her to marry him?

"I'm now officially retired." He said somewhat proudly. He grinned.

Sam covered her mouth with her hand, she wasn't normally a very emotional person but she couldn't help but blink a tear out. "I thought I lost my chance… after Pete and- you retired?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess it took a three-year-old to convince me that work isn't everything… sometimes you have to just… get hitched." He winced. "Get hitched… wow, deep."

Sam laughed slightly. "I… I never thought this day would come."

"Well, I would have asked you a while ago but… you know, I had to battle a couple of snake heads and everything, had a couple of busy years, ya know."

Sam smiled; she hesitated before throwing her arms around him. "I love you, Colonel O'Neill!"

"I love you Samantha Gertrude O'Neill."

Sam pulled away from him. "How'd you know my middle name?"

"Asked your dad while getting his blessing, I thought it was cool- S.G.C. Oh, he said mazel tov and if you don't send him an invitation, he's going to have some Tok'ra or another come… do something horrible to earth."

Sam laughed. "You asked my dad?"

"I thought it would be the gentleman thing to do." He replied with a cocky grin.

"Since when are you a gentleman?" Sam asked as Jack pulled her into a kiss.

Jack pulled away. "Since now."

Sam smiled. "I really never thought this day would come."

"You still haven't answered my question." Jack said.

Sam stared at him puzzled. "What question?"

"If you would marry me. Here we are making out in the SGC, and you still haven't given me an answer."

"Well… let me think, you know this is a hard question for me, I guess so… you may be my last resort."

"Oh fine, now I see why you like an old man like me." He said.

Sam kissed him again.

"What's going on?" came a voice from behind them, Sam turned around to see Daniel standing there, his mouth hanging open.

"Daniel!" she said blushing, she took a step away from Jack sending the box flying down the stairs, and breaking a few artifacts. Under normal circumstances, Daniel would have rushed over to make sure the rest were fine, but he seemed frozen to the spot.

"Last I heard you weren't allowed to make out."

Jack smiled. "I guess you missed the part about me retiring then, eh?"

"Jack, you could be court marshaled for this and- **_you retired_**? When?"

"It is official today." He replied.

Daniel looked around. "Why am I always the last to know?" he demanded.

"Actually, you're not." Janet said as she came into view with her hands on her hips. "No one told me."

Sam blushed. "I was waiting until AFTER I got the 'yes'." Jack said.

"You asked her?" Janet asked wide-eyed. Jack and Sam nodded. "Oh my gosh!" she rushed to Sam and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for both of you!"

Sam grinned. "I know, me too."

"I have to call Cassie, she's going to kill me- I didn't let her come today." Janet reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "I'm so happy, I feel like I'm getting married."

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you, Jack." Daniel said with a smile.

"Hey!"

Daniel, Janet and Sam laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse us..." Jack said as he took Sam's hand. "We'll be going."

Janet smiled. "I'll call you later Sam!" she said as she walked away. Daniel waved goodbye and followed Janet.

"This is almost like a miracle, isn't it? You sure they're okay?"

----

By the next day, they knew that they were having a small wedding, at a little old church where Sam's parents had gotten married. Apparently, there was a betting pool going around when Jack would 'pop' the question, and Walter won the total of five hundred and thirty dollars. General Hammond decided it was time for him to retire, and Jack was offered the chance to run the base as a civilian, Hammond called it an early wedding present.

The wedding plans were simple, leave it to Cassie, Janet and Sam, and they didn't have much time, the wedding was in two weeks, so they spent the day picking out a cake, it wasn't anything fancy, just a nice cake. There wasn't going to be more then fifty people attending so they didn't have to worry about space.

Teal'c, Daniel, Walter, George and Jack were at the tailors, getting measured for their tuxes. The tailor pulled the measuring tape out of his pocket and threw it around Teal'c's waist. Teal'c looked down and picked up the man by his neck. "If you try to tie me up again, I will kill you." He said.

Jack glanced over at him. "Teal'c!" Jack shouted; he rushed over. "Put him down, he was just measuring you for your suit, he wasn't tying you up."

Teal'c actually looked a little embarrassed, maybe he had been hanging around humans for too long. Teal'c sat him down. "I am very sorry, it will not happen again." He said as he straightened up.

The tailor rubbed his throat and looked over at Jack nervously.

"It's alright, he doesn't get out much." Jack said. The tailor nodded and carefully began to measure Teal'c.

----

Sam shut the book of 'color choices' and turned to Janet. "Okay, it's official, I will never make it as a wedding planner." She rubbed her forehead; she never thought planning a wedding would be so hard! There was to many choices to make!

"Sam, it's okay, it gets easier, trust me, I've done this."

Sam smiled. "Really?"

"Really that I've done this or really that is gets easier?"

"The last one."

"No, but it sounded good…" Janet said. "So, you decided on periwinkle and baby blue, correct?"

Sam rubbed her forehead again. "Yeah... is it hot in here?"

"Nope," Cassie said, she sat down on the couch next to her. "Well, I'm not anyways."

Sam sighed. "I'm hungry." She said, she looked down at her watch. "We've been doing this for five hours! I think it's time for some lunch, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Cassie shouted. "I would die for a cheeseburger right now!"

"Where do you want to go?" Janet asked.

"How about-"

"No, we're not going to O'Malleys." Janet interrupted.

"I feel like Burger King." Sam said as she stretched her arms.

"Mom? That sounds good?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah," Janet said. "Just let me get my purse…"

"Janet!" Sam called after her; she stood up and slipped her shoes back on. "I'm paying this time, okay?"

Janet hesitated then laughed. "I can't find it anyways- too much stuff!"

Sam laughed and the three of them walked out of the house.

----

As the wedding drew nearer, Sam and Jack began to look for a new house, one that was also a little closer to the base. They found a two story one that was reasonably priced, Jack loved it; it had a nice big grassy yard, perfect for those barbeques he would be throwing. Sam agreed to it, but he would be cleaning half of it.

Mark, his wife Carol, and their two children Anna and Cody arrived a couple of days before the wedding, they all stayed at Sam's house, Anna was going to be the petal girl, which at first she insisted she was to old for it, Cody was the ring bearer. Mark wasn't in the wedding, Carol was one of Sam's bridesmaids, along with Cassie and Janet was the maid of honor. Jack's groomsmen were: Teal'c, Daniel, George and Walter.

As the wedding approached, Sam seemed to grow more and more excited. Jack thought it was about the wedding until she admitted that every time someone mentioned the wedding, nervousness would overtake her. He tried several times to get her to tell him why she was excited but she refused, saying he would find out on the day of the wedding.

----

Thank you all so much for reviewing!

So, why do you think she's so excited? Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed!

SG-Fan edited this, as always! Thanks! Please review!


	22. The Wedding

Ch 22: The Wedding

The day of the wedding finally arrived, and so far, everything was going smooth1y- they had only managed to break several of the table decorations, and Daniel ripped the bottom of his tux while carrying in the plates and silverware, but no one noticed.

Sam, Cassie, Janet and Carol spent the day getting all 'pretty'.

"I feel like I have fifty pounds of makeup on!" Sam complained.

"Just look in the mirror, you'll feel better." Cassie said as she applied some lipstick on. "You look gorgeous!"

Sam walked over to the full-length mirror in her bedroom. "No, I don't." She muttered. "Is it my hair? It's too short isn't it? I can't do anything thing with it!"

Carol walked over to her with her periwinkle, knee length dress on. "You look fine Sam, trust me." She patted Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks." Sam said, she looked down at her long white wedding dress, it made her look taller, or maybe it was those four-inch high heel shoes Cassie made her buy. "I'm so nervous!"

Janet smiled. "That's good, if you weren't, _I'd _be worried."

"Thank you all," Sam said as she looked around the room, they all looked so pretty.

"Mommy!" Anna shouted as she ran into the room, she wore a baby blue longish dress, with flower petals all over it. "The limo is here!"

"Thank you sweetheart, go ahead, we'll be right there." Carol said; she turned to Sam. "You ready?"

"I guess so." She took another look at her in the mirror and groaned. "It's my hair, isn't it?"

----

Jack straightened his tie, he had never been so nervous in his whole entire life, not even his first day of school… not that he could remember it. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Jack!" Daniel called from behind him. "We've got to get going." Jack nodded and turned around.

"How do I look?" he asked as he looked down at his tux.

"You look wonderful, let's go!" he pushed Jack out of the room as fast as he could and shoved him into the car. "Jack, this is going to be the best day of your life, you're supposed to be excited."

"I am Daniel." Jack said; he looked down at his hand. "I'm just a little nervous too."

Daniel patted Jack's shoulder. "It's going to be great, everything is going to smoothly, I know it."

"Did you ask some fortune teller or something?" Jack asked.

Daniel grinned. "Nope, I asked Thor."

"Oh, he knows everything." Jack muttered.

"We have arrived." Teal'c said in his deep voice.

"That was fast." Jack said, he got out of the car and looked at the church. "Here goes nothing."

"Nothing? I'm telling Sam." Daniel said teasingly.

"Funny, Daniel," Jack said. "Come on, let's go, Daniel."

"I'm not the one who's stalling." Daniel said. Jack rolled his eyes and walked into the church.

----

"Dad!" Sam said as she grabbed a hold of her dad's arm. "Are you ready?"

"No," he said, he stared into his daughter's eyes. "Sam, do you really love him?"

"Yes, dad, I do, he's the only man on earth that can make me happy." Sam replied with a smile.

"So there's someone out there you like?" Jacob asked with a smile.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, I just want you happy baby." He kissed her forehead.

"We're going to walk down the aisle in a minute." Sam said, she watched as the flower girl and ring bearer walked down the long aisle. Butterflies filled her stomach, was she making a terrible mistake? No, of course she wasn't, she loved him.

"Sam." Jacob nudged her elbow, telling her it was their turn. Sam took a deep breath then began her journey down the aisle. She looked up at Jack who was standing there smiling; she knew at once this was the best thing that could ever happen to her. She only wished her mother could be here, that would have made everything perfect, she pushed the thought over her mother away, she let go of her fathers arm and took Jack's, they walked up the rest of the stairs to the pastor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, to witness this couple in holy matrimony. Jonathan O'Neill, do you take Samantha to be your lawful wedded wife? For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Jack answered firmly.

"Do you, Samantha Carter, take Jonathan to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

Sam turned to Jack. "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Jack turned to Sam, he smiled and leaned over and kissed her passionately.

Cheers roared through the small church, people clapped, and Cassie whistled. Jack and Sam ran back down the aisle, avoiding everyone, they ran to their limo and headed to the reception.

----

They had decided to hold their reception at the community center; they were lucky that is wasn't already booked. Sam and Jack stood near the door hugging and shaking people's hands; the tables were decorated beautifully with flowers and candles on each one.

Sam looked over at a man who lingered behind everyone, as if waiting for everyone to get inside. She waved to him and he winked at her.

"I'm so happy for you both! Husband and wife! AHH! When do I get to baby-sit your kid?" Cassie asked as she hugged Sam.

"Cassie!" Janet scowled from behind her. Cassie smiled innocently at her mom then went to a table and took her seat. "Sorry about that girl." Janet said as she gave Sam a hug. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

Sam smiled. "Don't worry about her, she's just a teenager."

"That alone is something to worry about." Janet said, she walked over and joined Cassie.

"That's all?" Jack asked as he peeked outside.

"That's all you invited." Sam said, she motioned for the man she had waved at earlier to come inside. He slowly walked into the building and looked at Jack.

Sam nudged Jack in the ribs, he groaned slightly and turned to shake hands with the man, as soon as he saw his face, he froze. "Oh god… Richard?"

The man smiled. "It's been a long time, little brother…too long. Congratulations!"

"Oh my god!" Jack threw his arms around his older brother; a tear escaped his watery eyes. "How did- what-"

"Samantha, she contacted me, she told me you were getting married and asked me to come." Richard said as he beamed at Sam.

People around the room whispered to themselves who 'the man' was.

Jack turned to Sam. "How did you ever find him?"

Sam smiled. "I had the President pull a few strings, he owes us anyways." She whispered into his ear. She pulled away from Jack and looked from him to Richard. "I know you guys have a _lot _of catching up to do, but the people are waiting for us to get our food, Jack."

"Go on." Richard said. "I'll go sit down."

Jack nodded and began to walk into the line for food; he glanced back at his older brother. This was the best wedding gift anyone could have given him.

----

Come on, you don't think I would talk about his brother and then not have him show updo you? I'm not that mean!

Anyways, SG-Fan edited, so thank you!

Please review!


	23. A new neighborhood

During the whole meal, Jack would glance at his brother, as if to see if he was really there. He felt a little bad for him; he was sitting alone. Jack turned and answered a question Daniel had asked, took a bite of his dinner, then looked back at Richard and smiled. Cassie was talking to him; he had no doubt in his mind that she was trying to figure out who he was.

Sam turned to Jack. "Hey, you-"

"Speech!" someone shouted from the crowd, everyone turned to Cassie. "You need a speech!"

Daniel stood up and took the microphone that was placed in front of the 'bridal' table. "Hello everyone!" he said. Jack and Sam exchanged glances. "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson, most of you know me, but for those who don't- hello! I've worked with both Sam and Jack for years. We went on many missions; we were held prisoner and all that fun stuff… BUT! We always got through it, always. Without Sam and Jack, I wouldn't be here right now." Daniel turned to the newly weds. "I just wanted to say thank you, and I'm happy that this finally happened for you."

Sam and Jack blushed. People around the room clapped and whistled. Richard sat frozen for a second, and then joined in on the clapping. Daniel smiled and handed Jack the microphone. "Wow," he started. "That was some speech. Thank you all for coming and…" He trailed off as people began clapping. "Thank you, thank you very much." He said in an Elvis impression before handing it to Sam.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I'm the one who usually gives the speeches…" she smiled at Jack. "It took a little three-year-old to show me what I was missing, and that I would do anything to marry him, he's the worlds best guy, no offense to all the guys here! He was always there when I needed him, always. I don't deserve a guy like him, but I'm thanking my lucky stars that I got him!"

People 'awed' and clapped. Jack looked down at Richard, who Cassie was still talking too. As he watched, Richard stood up and walked over to the 'stage'. He took the microphone from Sam and smiled at the audience. "Hello, you guys don't know me, but I'm Jack's older brother." People whispered to the person next to them. "I'm sure a lot of you didn't think that he had a older brother, but he does. I haven't seen him in years, so I don't know how he's changed, but he must have done something good to get that beauty!" People laughed. "It's so great to be here, you know, I truly never thought I would see my little brother again. How I remember him, he was always helping other people, climbing up their trees, getting their cats out of it, fixin' people's fences, he was a great guy, I was lucky enough to have know him, let alone have him as my brother. Thank you Jack and congratulations."

Jack smiled.

----

Richard looked around Sam's almost empty house. "Nice, just moving in?" he asked.

"Moving out," Sam said as she moved a box off the couch so there was room for all of them to sit. "We bought a house."

Richard nodded and sat down. "So, how's life treating you? What do you do for work? Missions?"

"It's been going good, I work with…Deep Space Radar Telemetry…" Jack said.

Richard nodded. "Sounds… cool."

"What have you been doing?" Jack asked.

"Got my own construction team… it's pretty good."

"Married?" Jack asked, he sat down next to Sam.

"No, no haven't been lucky enough to have met the perfect one…" he smiled. "Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

Jack and Sam exchanged glances. "We're not having one, um- we both want to get back to work, we're taking a couple of days off to move into our new house, then it's back to work."

Richard looked at them as if they were crazy. "You're going back to work instead of having a honeymoon?"

"Yep." Sam answered.

"That's just… odd." Richard looked down at his watch. "I have to go, I'm sorry, plane's leaving soon, I have to go get this guys contract… I'll call." He stood up.

Jack and Sam stood up, they both hugged him goodbye and watched him leave. Jack leaned over and kissed Sam's forehead. "Thank you so much."

"The President helped." Sam said with a smile.

"Remind me to call him, will ya?"

----

The next morning Sam and Jack woke up early, had coffee and toast before they began to pack the rest of the house up. The moving van pulled in front of their house an hour later. By the end of the day, they were heading to their new home.

It seemed like a nice neighborhood, almost no traffic, all the lawns were green, not too far from a park. It was perfect. Sam and Jack spent the rest of the day moving in. The next day was spent unpacking.

Jack sighed and opened a box of pictures from Sam's house. He picked up one with all of SG-1 in it and they were all smiling. It must have been one of their first missions because Daniel had long hair and his nose was red from allergies.

He smiled and placed the picture on the mantel over the fireplace. He picked up another one and the doorbell rang, he sat it down. Sam and Jack reached the door at the same time. Jack opened it to find a woman, around thirty, on their porch holding a crock-pot of something. "Hello." They both said friendly.

The lady smiled. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Cubit from across the street, I thought you guys might be to busy to make dinner tonight, so I made you lasagna." She handed Sam the crock-pot.

Sam looked down at the food. "Thank you, thank you so much!" she smiled. "Would you like to come in? I can… make some coffee-"

"No, thank you, I should be getting back home, I'll be by tomorrow to pick up the dish, it's so good to have new neighbors!" she walked down the steps. "Bye!"

Sam and Jack waved. "Bye! Thank you!" Jack shut the door and turned to Sam. "That was nice…"

Sam sat the crock-pot on the coffee table; she lifted the lid off and sniffed. "Smells good, I guess it's good to have nice neighbors."

Jack pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, it's good when Charlie was growing up, the man next door didn't get along with him at all, he used to throw his ball over his fence, not on purpose of course!"

_"Of course…" _

"Anyways, the man would get so mad, he would storm over to our house and complain about how horrible our son was…" Jack swallowed. "When Charlie… died…" He trailed off.

Sam looked down, she couldn't imagine ever losing a child, it would be horrible. When JJ had grown older, she felt like she had lost a child, even though it wasn't hers, and it was her CO. "So, wanna eat now, or get back to work?"

Jack looked down at the food. "Ah, let's eat, might as well eat it when it's hot."

Sam smiled. "We just have to find the boxes with the plates and silverware."

Jack laughed.

----

Sam and Jack had just finished the meal of lasagna when the doorbell rang again. Sam put down the plates she was about to wash, she smiled and wiped her hands on her jeans, she walked over to the door with Jack right behind her. "Hello." She said to a girl around nine years old.

The girl peeked into the living room, as if she was looking for something. "Here!" she said shoving a plate of cookies into Jack's hands. "Mom said you'd like them."

"Thank you!" Jack said.

The girl peeked into the living room again. "Do you got any kids?"

Sam smiled. "Nope, no kids, I'm sorry."

The girl frowned. "Bye!" she said then ran away.

Sam turned and gave Jack a peculiar look. "That was odd."

Jack bit into the chocolate chip cookies. "But nice." He said; he shut the door behind him. "Hey, if this keeps up, we'll have enough food to throw a party!"

Sam laughed. "Don't get your hopes up…" she went back into the kitchen and began to clean up.

----

SO SORRY for the delay, I had most of this written days ago, but I didn't have time to go back on to finish it, then our 'kids' laptop broke so I can't go on my dad's until he gets home. Sighs, anyways! Sorry!

Thank you SG-Fan for editing this! (Isn't she awesome?)


	24. Just a normal day

Ch 24: Just a normal day...

The next few days flew quickly by.

It was Monday morning, time to get back to work. Jack wouldn't be in charge of the base until Friday. But he still went- already bored. Sam became the temporary leader of SG-1… the temporary would only remain until Jack could 'fix' that.

The day went by like any other. Daniel briefed them all on a planet he desired to see, General Hammond agreed and they were planning to go the next day. Jack had gotten 'special' permission to tag along, under Sam's leadership, though.

Jack spent the day finishing his paperwork and long overdue reports. Sam and Teal'c spent most of their time in the gym while Daniel (of course) spent his time studying pictures of temples, where they were, and how they would find them.

After three o'clock, Jack tossed his pen down- it was way past lunchtime. He stood up and hurried into the commissary to find Sam and Teal'c eating. Teal'c's plate stacked as high as possible, and 'Carter' had a small salad. He smiled and quickly grabbed some food and then joined them.

"Hello everyone." He said as he sat down at the table.

Sam smiled up at her. "Hello Jack." It still felt weird to call him by his name, she had gone over seven years with calling him 'Sir' and 'Colonel', it was nice to call him Jack.

"Hello, Sam." He replied with a smile, he picked up one of his pizzas and began to eat. "How's your day been going?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Ahh, the same old, same old'."

Sam smiled. "Look, here comes Daniel."

Daniel walked over to them his plate filled with fruit. "Hey everyone," he said as he sat down. "There's five different temples- I saw on the pictures the MALP took… if it's okay, I'd like to visit each one." He took a bite of his pineapple.

Jack was about to protest when Sam said. "Sure, I'll talk to General Hammond about giving us another extra hour or two."

"I think I'm going to need three." Daniel said.

"Okay."

Jack stared at her, unbelieving. "You're going to let him stay on that planet for _three_ **extra **hours?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, why?"

Jack shook his head and looked down at his pizza, he pulled off a piece of pepperoni and dropped it on his plate.

"Well, I have to get back to work." Sam said as she stood up.

"Sam, you _are_ at work."

Sam rolled her eyes and took one last drink of her water, kissed him on the cheek, and then hurried out of the room.

"I think I'm going to like our new leader." Daniel muttered.

"HEY!"

----

_The next morning… _

SG-1 (including Jack) was all geared up and ready to go.

"SG-1," General Hammond said through the microphone, it was most likely the last time he would ever say it to them. "You have a go."

"Thank you, sir." Sam called.

Jack followed his wife through the Stargate and arrived on the other side, just as they stepped through it began to rain. He sighed, but didn't complain.

Sam took lead right away to the first temple, which wasn't that far. They all ducked into it, half soaking wet. Daniel began right away to translate it while Jack, Sam and Teal'c looked around. The planet seemed to be covered in hard, red dirt and had a lot of orange bushes everywhere; it looked like you had just stepped into a Sci-Fi movie.

Sam sat down on a marble bench and took off her hat, although it was raining and cold outside, inside seemed to be hot. Jack sat next to her and smiled. "Having fun?" he asked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. A blast."

"This could be like a second honeymoon we never had." Jack said grinning.

Sam looked at him; it was her decision not to have a honeymoon. "It's not that bad."

"It's weird." Jack said looking around. "Any planet that has orange bushes is weird, Sam."

Sam shook her head slightly. "Did I ever tell you that you were really weird?"

"Countless times." Jack said.

"No, I haven't."

"Yeah."

"I have not!"

"Uh huh!"

"No!"

"Uh huh."

Sam sighed. "When have I ever told you that you were weird?"

Jack thought about it for a second, Sam's smile continued to grow bigger. "In your sleep?"

Sam whacked him on his shoulder with her hat.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jack demanded.

Sam laughed. "For being you."

"That's not nice!" Jack pouted.

"Okay guys I'm done here, let's-" Daniel began to say as he walked out of the temple, but he tripped on the edge and fell backwards.

"Daniel!" Sam cried hurrying over to see if he was okay, while Jack sat back trying not to laugh as he could see Daniel was okay and wasn't about to die.

"I'm fine Sam." Daniel said as he slowly stood up, he moved his arm a little too much and winced.

Sam felt his arm. "No you're not, I think your arm is broken." She said. "Come on, we're going home."

"Sam! I still have the-"

"No." Sam said she helped Daniel stand up, and all four of them made their way quickly back through the Stargate.

----

A little after Daniel's 'incident', Daniel was in the infirmary getting his arm wrapped up in a cast- when he had slipped, he broke his arm. Jack sat on the bed opposite of Daniel, smiling.

"Shut up." Daniel muttered not looking up at Jack.

"I didn't say a word." Jack replied his smile growing bigger.

"You don't have too," Daniel said looking up at him and pushing his glasses up with his left hand. "Your face says everything."

"I know… it's somehow talented that way."

Daniel sighed. "What a way to start out with a new leader."

"You're acting like you've never seen her before, Daniel." Jack said hopping off of the bed and stood next to Daniel.

Daniel smiled. "I know." He said. "But it makes it fun if I pretend she's a new leader I've never seen before."

Jack looked at Daniel cautiously. "Are you sure he didn't bang his head up?" Jack asked Janet. "Daniel, you sound like a little kid."

Daniel shrugged. "Can I go?"

"Yes, but _don't_ get the cast wet. If you have to take a shower, put a trash bag over it or something, oh! And if you get itchy in there, **_do not rub it_**, okay?"

"Okay…" Daniel said walking out of the room.

"Trash bag?" Jack asked.

"It works."

----

If you can't tell, I'm trying to end this story, it's kinda getting old, so I'm sorry if any chapters seem a little rushed!

SG-Fan edited this, thanks!

One last thing… please review!


	25. The Surprise

I made this extra long just for you people! I'm sorry it took so long to update! This was going to be the end, but I couldn't end like I would have liked it, so, there's at least another chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews!

Thank you SG-fan for editing this! I LOVE YOU!

----

Ch 25: The Surprise.

As the weeks flew by, Sam and Jack had managed to get used to their new jobs. Things seemed to run smoothly, there hadn't been a 'weird' situation that Jack could not take care of.

One hot day in May, SG-1 was supposed to come home. They had been on a planet for a several days, Daniel had columns and columns of writing and had begged for the chance to try and decipher the Ancient writing. Sam agreed and spent most of her time talking to the leaders about the deposit of Naquadah they had and how they could trade for some.

-

Jack sat around in his office, asking himself: _How did George ever manage it?_ When things got quiet, it was boring. He turned on the TV and watched a police pursuit, he was just about to switch the channel when he heard the Stargate activate. He quickly got up and hurried into the control room.

"It's SG-1, sir." Walter said, barely looking up.

"Open the iris," Jack replied. He smiled as the iris opened and SG-1 arrived on the other side. He walked down to the embarkation room. "So, how'd it go?" he asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well, it went well… sorta." Daniel muttered.

"Sorta?"

"Yeah, sorta…" He replied nodding. "Didn't find out everything it said on the columns- the kids kept on bothering me to play with them, so-"

"Briefing two hours, go get cleaned up, and Okayed from the doctor," Jack ordered, walking closer to Sam and kissing her on the cheek before heading back to his office.

----

_Later in the briefing room… _

Sam and Daniel sat on the end of the table while Teal'c sat in the middle looking calm as ever, a contrast to Sam and Daniel who looked bit anxious. Jack walked into the room and sat down. "So, what happened? Are they going to make the trade?"

Sam looked over at Daniel, then back at Jack. There was a moment of silence before both Daniel and Sam said. "They want-"

"One at a time, please!"

"Well," Daniel started slowly. "They won't trade unless they are trading with the leader of the base… and that's you."

Jack looked at all of them. "Why?"

"They said they only trade with leaders, Sam tried to talk them out of it, but I guess it didn't work very well." Daniel crossed his arms.

"Do you think it's-"

"Yes, I do," Sam interrupted. "We could use this Naquadah so much, and-"

"Okay, when do they want me?" He asked.

"As soon as possible, I think this race is harmless, but… they want you to only bring one body guard." Sam said looking down. This was her husband! If something happened to him, she could never forgive herself for letting him go.

Jack nodded slowly. "Okay… Teal'c? You up for it?"

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a slight bow. "Shall we depart at once?"

"Yeah." Jack stood up and walked out of the room. "Give me ten minutes."

Sam sat there, rubbed her forehead, and prayed everything would go well.

----

Ten minutes later, Sam watched as he husband walked through the Stargate, she knew the race was a friendly race, but she couldn't help but worry about him. What if they were going to kill him?

"Sam?" Daniel asked as he tapped on her shoulder. "Do you want to go and get something to eat with me?"

Sam turned to him and forced a smile. "Sure." She followed him into the commissary. Instead of eating, she picked at her food.

"Sam, aren't you going to eat?" Daniel asked.

Sam looked at him. "No, I'm not hungry…"

Daniel sighed silently. "He's going to be just fine, quit worrying!"

Sam smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Up for a game of chess?"

"Chess?"

"Yeah, it'll get our minds off of stuff." He said as he took a bite into his burrito.

"Okay…"

----

After the fourth game of chess Sam was worrying more then she had in the commissary. Jack had been gone for an hour and a half, shouldn't he be back by now?

"Hey!" Janet said as she walked into the room and sat down at the table. "Oh, chess."

Daniel smiled. "Want to take my spot? I've lost the last four games in a row."

"No, I'm fine, thanks, I'm not a chess person." She turned to Sam and smiled. "So, how are you?"

"Fine." Sam said as she stood up and began to pace around the table. "I just hope he's okay."

"He's in the hands of people who wouldn't know how to shoot a gun. Sam, he's fine. Not to mention Teal'c is with him." Daniel reassured her.

That didn't seem to ease Sam's mind. She suddenly felt very dizzy; she grabbed the table for support. "Whoa…"

"Sam?" Janet asked getting up and walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded slowly but it seemed to make her dizzier.

"Come on, I want you to come to the infirmary."

----

Sam swung her legs over the infirmary bed and sighed, even though she had insisted she was fine, Janet had done a full test on her. Sam waited patiently for her to come back with the results. Okay, so she didn't know why she had gotten dizzy, but she was sure it wasn't anything, maybe she hadn't slept well enough the last couple of days.

Janet walked slowly back into the room, and from the expression on her face Sam knew something was up. "What's wrong?" she asked starting to become a little worried. "Janet?" Janet walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Sam, you're pregnant."

Sam froze. "What?" _Did she really just say I was pregnant_? "That's impossible… I- we-"

"Sam, trust me, you are." She smiled. "Congratulations!"

Sam sat in shock. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Sam, I am."

Sam let out a small breath. "What… what if Jack-"

"Sam, he's going to be thrilled, trust me." Janet patted Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled. "JANET!" She squealed.

----

Jack arrived in the SGC with a frown on his face. The trade hadn't went well, they had wanted fifty crates of guns (or any type of weapon beyond their own primitive bows and arrows) in exchange for the Naquadah, but they wouldn't say what the guns would be used for. And Jack decided since they had managed this long without it, they could manage another couple of years.

"Good evening, sir." Walter said as he hurried down into the room. "Your wife, sir… she fainted-"

That was all he had to say, Jack was off as fast as he could towards the infirmary. Sam had fainted? He knew Janet would make sure she that she was okay. He pushed open the doors and found Sam and Janet on the bed talking, what was wrong? Sam turned to him.

"Jack?" she asked, she stood up and hurried over to him.

"Are you okay? Sam? I heard you fainted." He checked her over.

"I didn't faint!" Sam said. "I got a bit dizzy, that's all." She smiled up at him.

"Dizzy? Why? What's wrong?" he asked, he was beginning to get really worried. "Sam? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack!" she said. "But I might be getting a little fat soon."

"I uh… _what_?"

"A little O'Neill will be joining us soon."

"What?" Jack stared at her before it hit him. "You're pregnant?" He asked. Sam nodded. "WHOO!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders and spun her around. "We're pregnant! We're pregnant!" Teal'c walked into the room looking a little confused. "Teal'c! We're pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

Teal'c smiled. "That is good news. Congratulations."

"JACK, PUT ME DOWN!" Sam demanded she began to pound on his back.

Jack continued to spin her around. "YEE-HAW!" he to the door and ran out of the room, shouting down the halls "We're going to have a baby!"

"JACK!" Sam shrieked. "Let me down! Right now!" she held back a laugh, her smile couldn't get any bigger then it was now. "JACK!"

He ran down to the control room, still carrying Sam on his shoulders, he ignored the punches that Sam gave him and the demands to let her down. "Walter!" he shouted as he reached the room. "Dial the Tok'ra up now!"

Walter seemed worried. "What's wrong, sir?"

"Nothing! We're pregnant!" Jack shouted and he spun Sam around again.

"Jack, I'm going to be sick!" Sam screamed on the top of her lungs. "JACK!"

Jack quickly sat her down on a chair. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Sam laughed. "I'm fine, Jack." She smiled. "I'm so glad you're happy about this."

Jack sat next to her. "I'm so excited about this Sam, I love you." He leaned over and to kiss her.

Sam held her hand over her mouth. "You might not want to do that," she muttered, she quickly stood up and ran to a trashcan and emptied her lunch.

Jack hurried over. "You okay, honey?"

"Let's see someone spin you around a million times." She said holding her stomach. "Don't worry, Janet says I'm fine."

Daniel ran into the room at top speed, he didn't have the chance to stop, so he crashed into Sam and they fell to the ground. "God! Sam! I'm so sorry! Janet just told me-"

"Sam, are you all right?" Jack asked as he got on his knees.

"What happened, I'm sorry!" Daniel finished. "Are you okay?"

Sam burst into laughter. "It's going to be a pain living with you two for nine months!" she said between laughs.

Teal'c walked into the room, he looked down at the people on the ground. "Are you injured, Major Carter?"

The whole room burst into laughter.

----

_Later that day… _

Jack drove Sam and himself back to their house, although they technically weren't done with work, but that was one advantage of being in command. They pulled up to the house, they had planted flowers when they first moved in, and they were beginning to bloom. Jack hurried and unbuckled his seat belt, rushing over to Sam's door he helped her out.

"Jack! I'm fine!" she insisted pulling her arm away from Jack. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she couldn't walk by herself.

"Sam, you're pregnant!" Jack said.

"I don't feel any different though!" she said a little too loudly, the neighbor raking up dog poop next door looked over at them. "Thank you." She added quietly. "I can manage on my own for right now, but when I weigh two hundred more pounds, I will gladly accept your help."

"Okay," Jack said. "At least let me carry your bag." Sam smiled slightly, shaking her head she handed him her purse.

Together they walked into the house. Jack insisted that he cook and that Sam should put her feet up. But Sam had her own plans. She wasn't the words best cook; in fact the only thing she could cook that turned out decently were pop tarts. She wanted to learn how to cook better, so when the baby came along it could brag about how good its parents cooking was.

"Two more." Jack instructed as he handed Sam another two eggs. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Sam took the eggs and cracked them into the bowl. "No! I got another piece of a shell in here!" she reached in and pulled it out. "You didn't see that."

"See what?" Jack asked.

Sam smiled and cracked the other egg with dropping a piece of the shell into the bowl. She picked up a fork and began to stir it. "It's not so hard." She said.

"Your dad told me about the incident with you and cooking…" Jack said with a smile.

"He did?" Sam almost dropped the bowl. "That man… don't you give me that look! I was seven!"

"Hey! I could make toast at five without somehow making the toaster over set on fire, then causing it to burn the brand new counter your dad had installed the day before."

Sam groaned. "It was not my fault! That toaster oven was… well it was… defected! It was defected!"

"Oh, sure it was," Jack said. "Would that have something to do with you working on it?"

"I did not touch that toaster oven until that day!"

Jack smiled at her. "Why don't we get back to our cooking lesson?"

Sam glared at him. "Fine."

----

Later that night…

Cassie, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c arrived around seven, just in time for dinner, which was breakfast, made by Sam herself. The sausage and bacon were a bit over done, but over all things tasted fine.

"I told you Sam you guys needed a kid- you should have five by now." Cassie said as she shoved a piece of sausage into her mouth.

Sam coughed on her eggs.

"Cassie!" Janet scowled. "I don't know where she's getting this anymore."

Cassie leaned next to her mom and put her head on Janet's shoulder. "I love you, mom."

"Get away from me." Janet said playfully shoving her away. "She won't stop hugging me."

"That's because it bugs you." Cassie said with a grin. "Did you know that she's ticklish on her head? She'll never go into a beauty salon to get her hair done, because she squeals so loudly? If you blow on it-"

"Cassie!" Janet said warningly.

"Really?" Sam asked. "I've never heard over someone whose head was ticklish, doesn't it tickle to take a shower?"

Janet looked down and blushed slightly. "No, because there's more pressure, it's the light touching that gets it."

Sam held back a grin. "That's interesting."

Daniel exchanged glances with Teal'c who seemed to like the burnt meat and was already on his tenth piece.

Janet looked at Cassie. "Why don't we talk about how Dom-"

"I THINK something's burning." Cassie said with a smile to Sam.

"What? There's… oh!" she quickly stood up and ran to the oven, she grabbed her oven mitts and threw them on her hands, she quickly opened the door and pulled a cookie tray of what might have been cookies. "Crap!"

Cassie held back a laugh. "Um… chocolate chips?"

Sam laid the tray on the counter and sighed, okay, so maybe cooking wasn't as easy as she thought it was going to be.

----

Later that night, after all their guest had left, Sam and Jack laid in their bed, Jack was staring at a book while Sam seemed to be racking her brain. "Megan?" she asked.

Jack looked over at her. "I knew a Megan once, never liked her." He turned his attention back to the book. "What do you think about Nathan if it's a boy?"

Sam thought for a minute. "I like it, I think that's a pretty good choice." She wrote 'Nathan' on the list of baby names. "What about Joann?"

Jack wrinkled up his face. "Nah… how about Joseph?"

"That's nice." Sam said as she wrote the name down.

Jack marked the baby name book and turned to Sam. "If you don't like a name don't write it down." He said looking at the name list, every name he suggested was on there.

"I like them…" Sam said softly.

He turned back to his book. "How about Zerubabeline?"

Sam looked at him. "… I…" she turned to the list. "How do you spell it?"

"SAM!" Jack complained turning to her. "It was a joke, there is no way I would ever call my kid Zerubabeline!" Sam looked up at him, relief on her face. "Sam, I want you to keep the names you like, only the names you like, okay?"

Sam sighed and crossed off way over half of the names.

"Okay, what do we have for girls?"

"We have, Emma, Madison, Chloe and Alexis." She put her pen down. "And for boys, Riley, Stuart, Jackson, Nathan and Matthew."

Jack nodded. "Take off Jackson, will ya?"

Sam smiled and scribbled off the name. "So, how are we going to chose from all of these names?"

"Well, we could put all the girls into one bowl or something and all the boys into another bowl and draw." He suggested. Sam nodded and swung her leg over the bed, but Jack was too quick. "No! Let me!" he jumped off of the bed and disappeared out of the room. Sam shook her head slightly and pushed her leg back under the covers.

Jack came back with two bowls; they dropped all the names in it. They agreed that Jack would pick out the boy name and Sam the girl. Sam slowly reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. She carefully unfolded it and stared at the name. "If it's a girl, her name's going to be Emma." She said with a smile.

"What does that mean? Emma?" Jack asked, he reached over and picked up the baby name book and flipped to the E page for girls. "Universal." He reached in the 'boy' bowl and pulled out a name. He opened it then quickly picked up the baby name book.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Just a sec…" he said holding out his hand. "Stuart, means, 'Keeper of the Estate, a steward'."

Sam smiled. "I like them, do you?"

"Yeah, I love them." He leaned over and kissed her.

----


	26. Changes

Ch 26: Changes

As time flew by, Jack and Daniel became paranoid freaks; they would not let her do anything by herself. It was sweet, but _very_ annoying. Teal'c, on the other hand, treated her as he always had done. They continued to workout, train etc. (Of course, Jack didn't know that.)

It was a week since they had found out that Sam was pregnant, and, at Jack's insistence, she took the weekend off and baked- Sam's cooking had improved big time, but she was still no 'amazing' cook.

-

Sam stood up in her lab; she wanted to go on a walk. Jack told her she could only stay in her lab and work, but since when did she listen to him? She looked down at her stomach, she had not gained any weight yet, but Janet assured her she would be fat in no time. Sam sighed and walked out of the room, she did not know where she wanted to go, but she felt too lazy to just sitting at her laptop for hours and hours.

She did not get far before she heard, "Unscheduled off-world activation!" through the intercom. She turned around and quickly headed towards the control room, she made it a minute later just in time to see her father walk through the Stargate. She smiled and hurried down to the embarkation room. "DAD!" She cried, throwing her arms over his shoulders.

"Sam! Oh god, are you okay? I just got your message, sorry it took so long!" He looked down at his only daughter. "How you feeling?"

"Sam! What are you doing down there?" Jack's voice asked from the control room.

Sam looked up and him, then turned back to her dad. "Like a prisoner." She muttered. "I'm saying hello to my father," She said louder. "Why? What does it look like I'm doing?"

Jack scowled and hurried down to the embarkation room. Jacob smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "Doctor said it's not good for you to walk around!" Jack said as he hurried over to her.

Sam shook her head. "She did not, Jack! She said and I quote 'It's-"

"She would have said that if you hadn't been in the room." Jacob watched with a small smirk on his face as his only daughter and her husband fought.

"No, she wouldn't have!" Sam insisted. She was sick and tired of sitting around and doing nothing. "She said it's okay for pregnant woman to carry on as normal."

"For a while…" Jack added.

Jacob clapped his hands together. "Why don't we all go get something to eat?"

----

Days passed, Jacob had managed to stay a week before he had to go back to the Tok'ra. Sam, of course, was happy about it. Jack had gotten a little better with Sam and the baby. He didn't make her stay in her lab all day writing up reports for him. But he wouldn't let her go off world, not even to the simplest mission. He wasn't taking a chance.

Sam had just started her morning sickness; she would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and empty out her stomach. She could barely keep anything down, every time she ate something she felt like she was going to throw up.

She had gained several pounds and her waist was beginning to expand. She hated it- she hated feeling fat. She spent the day with Teal'c again, training, making sure she didn't get out of shape until she had to.

"Very good Major Carter." Teal'c said with a slight bow. "I think we have done enough for today."

Sam nodded slowly. "Okay," she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and from behind her back.

"Major Carter, I must-" Teal'c said as he opened the door.

"Soon to be Colonel Carter," a voice said from down the hall.

Sam's heart almost jumped out. "What?" she turned to Jack.

"Congratulations, Sam," he said with a huge smile. "You're going to be a Colonel!"

Sam squealed and threw her arms around him. "Oh my god! Jack! I'm going… - Colonel? Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. "You bet your little chump I am. Just finished talking with the president- oh, and he gives his congratulations by the way."

Sam's smile grew bigger, this day was working out better then she had planned for. "When?"

"Ceremony's in a week." Jack replied.

"A week? That soon?"

Jack smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Congratulations, Major Carter, I am very happy for you." Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c." Sam said as she reached over and hugged him. "I almost can't believe it!"

----

The week slowly dragged on by. To Sam it was one of the slowest weeks she had ever lived, or at least, it felt like it.

The day of the promotion, she combed her hair carefully, smoothed her uniform and then she looked down at her stomach. She felt fatter then she had ever in her whole entire life, and she had barely gained any weight. She looked back into the mirror and smiled, she reached down and picked it up her hat, and placed it carefully on her head. This would be one of the last times she would ever wear t.

There was a knock on the door. Sam jumped slightly. "Sam? Sam are you ready?" Daniel's voice asked from the other side.

"I'll be right there Daniel!" she shouted, she turned back to the mirror and smiled nervously. "Well, here goes." She opened the door and walked out of the room and into the embarkation room. The iris was closed; people were seated on chairs that had been placed in front of the Stargate. She walked up next to the Stargate and sat down in her seat, and she smiled at her father who had managed to make it. She watched as General Hammond walked into the room with a box that carried her stripes. She smiled; the promotion ceremony was about to begin…

----

I'm sorry, I'm not going to be able to actually write the promotion ceremony, I looked on the internet, I can't find out what they would say or how they would do it. I wanted to write it extremely bad, but I hated what I came up with, it sounded well… fake. So, sorry!

SG-Fan edited this, so thanks!

It might be a week until I update or so, my sister is leaving me home alone, without her, so she won't be able to edit… Anyways, she said she'd try and edited it in Virginia, (yeah right)

One last think, please review!


	27. Baby Shopping

Thank you all for being so patient! My sister FINALLY arrived home yesterday. So, she edited my chapter, and now you can read it! That's good… right? Anyways… back to the story.

Ch 27: Baby shopping

Sam touched her new oak leaves on her jacket and smiled. She was now a Colonel. She remembered when she was a Captain, it seemed forever ago, and at the same time just like yesterday. She smiled and put it on a hanger and put it away inside her closet.

"Sam! Sam! Breakfast is ready!" Jack's voice called from the kitchen. "Come and get it."

Sam smiled. "Coming'!" she shouted, she hurried into the kitchen. "Your omelets?"

Jack smiled sheepishly. "What can I say?"

Sam sat down at the table. "How much beer did you use?" she grinned up at him.

Jack looked at the half empty beer bottle on the counter. "I didn't use that much, I drank the rest, only a couple of teaspoons." He grinned at her. "So how does it feel?"

Sam looked up at him. "How does what feel?" she asked.

"Being a Colonel…"

"Um, not different right now…" she answered; she stared into the pan of eggs, sausage, cheese, beer and whatever else he put in it.

Jack flipped the omelet onto her plate and pushed it to her.

"Jack! That's enough food for five people!" she complained.

"You're eating for two." Jack reminded her, he picked up his fork and began to eat his food.

"This little baby doesn't eat enough food for four people, Jack." She took a bite and looked up at the clock. "Holy Hannah! We're got to get going Jack! There's a briefing-"

"Not until you eat half of that," Jack said pointing his fork at her.

Sam groaned and began to eat.

----

Another week past.

Sam and Jack decided to start on the baby room, but of course, they would need to know the gender. But none of them wanted to find out, they wanted to be surprised, so they decided to get green and yellow items, it looked more cheerful anyways then 'boring' pink or blue. Daniel and Teal'c decided they would join them shopping. So, they all loaded themselves into the truck and drove to 'Babies R Us'.

Sam walked into the store and about passed out. There was so many outfits and toys, beds, everything you would need for a little baby, but there was too much stuff! She looked at a camouflaged outfit that read 'My mommy saves the world!'. She smiled, knowing she had to have the outfit. She found another one with 'Daddy' instead of 'Mommy' and placed it in the cart.

-

Jack was looking at beds. He grinned upon seeing a wooden crib with stars panted all over it, another one was filled with teddy bears, how was he ever going to choose? A saleslady walked over with a smile on her face. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

Jack turned to her. "Yeah, I was wondering, do you have a selection for cribs that can be used by both genders?"

The lady smiled and nodded. "Right this way, actually, it's the biggest selection you'll find anywhere." She said as she began to walk away. Jack quickly followed; he walked into a room half full of baby cribs, and the other with toddler beds.

"Thank you so much!" He said as he began to look around for the right bed.

"Do you have something in mind? Of what you want?"

"No, just looking right now, thank you though."

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything." She said and began to walk away.

"Will do."

-

Daniel and Teal'c were shopping for baby toys. Teal'c found some toys fascinating, he chose all the ones that were 'supposed' to improve your mind, that a baby probably wouldn't use until 'it' was three, but Daniel wasn't going to say anything.

Daniel filled his cart with teddy bears, and any other kind of stuffed animals, he picked out an alien one that reminded him of Thor, he smiled. "Hey Teal'c! Look!"

Teal'c turned around and stared at the alien thingy in Daniel's hand. "I thought your world did not know of aliens." He said.

Daniel smiled. "They don't know that they actually exist."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I see."

-

Sam walked over to the blankets; she had picked out enough outfits to not have to do laundry for a month. She hadn't been able to decide on which ones to pick, so she picked them all.

She reached out her hand and felt a blanket… it was so soft… she pulled it to her face and rubbed it. Her baby had to have one! She put the yellow and green one in the cart, and smiled, this was too much fun.

Half an hour quickly passed, and everyone was done shopping, Jack carried 'the' crib (Inside the box of course) to the counter while Daniel, Teal'c and Sam pushed their carts. They waited about twenty minutes for the items to ring up. Sam was rather surprised at the amount of toys, but the men convinced her that she would need them.

The total rang up, $735.22.

Sam suddenly realized she hadn't even thought of the cost. She slowly pulled out her credit card but Daniel stopped her and slid a card he had in his hands down the slot. She turned to him. "Daniel, I'm not letting you pay for all of this!"

Daniel smiled and shoved the card into his pocket. "I'm not. It's a gift- from the President." He said happily.

"The President?" Sam asked. "That was nice of him!"

The lady behind the counter nearly dropped the bag of baby picture frames. "_The President?" _

They all turned to her. Sam bit her lip. "Yep, the President. We have to go, have a nice day!" she carried as many bags as she could handle and walked out of the shop, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack did the same.

Once all in the car, Sam turned to the men. "Who's hungry?"

----

They were all seating at a small table in McDonalds ten minutes later, waiting for their food. Sam and Jack laughed at a joke Daniel had made, while Teal'c sat their looking a little confused, he still did not get their jokes. "Number thirty-four!" someone called into the microphone. Teal'c reached over and took the receipt from Sam and went to go get the food. He was back a minute later with a tray of cheeseburgers and fries.

"Yum!" Sam said grabbing a box of fries and began to eat them. Jack took his cheeseburgers and began to eat; Teal'c took his five hamburgers and two large fries.

"Where's my chicken sandwich?" Daniel asked looking underneath cheeseburgers.

Jack spat out a piece of his cheeseburger. "I think this is it, Danny-boy." Jack said looking at it in disgust. He tossed it over to him and grabbed a cheeseburger.

Daniel looked at the big bite out of it, his face scrunched up. "Thanks Jack." He said breaking off the pieces around the bite, and then began to eat it. "Anyways… where are you putting the baby room?"

Sam looked at him. "In the bedroom…"

"Which one?" he asked pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"The-"

"Why does it matter?" Jack cut in.

Daniel shrugged and took another bite. "It doesn't, so… What are we doing next?"

----

"STRIKE!" Sam shouted happily, she walked over to the scoreboard and grinned. "Your turn Jack."

Jack groaned and stood up, he slowly walked over and picked up his blue bowling ball. "Lucky ball…" he muttered then acted like he kissed it, he walked down the lane and let it go, it started rolling to the right. "NO!" Jack shouted, it kept going to the right and rolled into the gutter. "Darn it!"

Sam grinned. "Shut up," Jack muttered. After a second's deliberation, he walked over and scooped up Sam's ball and bowled it.

"Hey! That's mine!" she hurried after him, but she was too late, he'd let it go and it was rolling down the lane.

"STRIKE!" Jack shouted. "Ha! I told you your ball was rigged!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

Daniel grinned and picked up his ball, he swung his arm back and accidentally let go, the ball began to roll backwards.

Sam, Jack and even Teal'c burst into laughter. Teal'c looked up from the video camera. "I have got that on the video camera, Daniel Jackson." He said smiling.

Daniel groaned and hurried after his ball before it ruined something. Sam managed to stop laughing. "I'm going to go get some nachos," she said as she began to walk away.

"I'll join you!" Jack said, following her. "We'll be right back guys!"

"Okay…" Daniel said, anyone could tell he was pleased that they had left him to bowl with just Teal'c.

"I'd like some nachos, and a pickle… do you sell just a pickle?" Sam told the man behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am, it'll be right out, and what can I get for you. sir?"

"Ah, give me a beer."

The man nodded and rang up the order. "That'll be-"

"Just charge it to our game." Jack interrupted.

"Yes sir," he went back to get the food. "Here you go, have a good day!"

"We will, thanks!" Sam said walking away with her pickle and nachos; she jumped her pickle into the nacho cheese. "This is so good!"

Jack looked at her with disgust. "That is totally… disgusting… you know."

She nodded. "It sounds gross, but it's good, want to try it?"

Jack shook his head. "No, thank you." He said, he took a sip of his beer and sighed. "Teal'c just got a strike… again."

"His score is going to be three-hundred." Sam muttered.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Great job, Teal'c!"

"Thank you O'Neill, Colonel Carter. It is your turn, I believe."

"Thanks, Teal'c," She put her food and down grabbed her bowling ball.

By the end of the day, everyone was worn out, Teal'c had managed to bowl a perfect game, it wasn't bad, seeing it was his first time playing…

----

They arrived at the O'Neill house to find a unmarked van parked outside of it, Daniel looked a little worried, Jack and Sam seemed confused, and Teal'c, well he seemed like Teal'c. "Uh- anyone want to go get some ice cream? After all, there's still money on the card…"

"No, I'm stuffed for now, thanks though." Sam said pulling into their driveway.

"How about we go… umm…" he rubbed his forehead. "Why don't we go… TO THE SGC! Yeah, we might want to go see if everything's okay there, you know, we have been gone all day and-"

"Daniel, is there a reason you don't want us to go into our house?" Sam asked as they all unbuckled.

"No, I just think-"

"It's fine!" Jack said. "Called at the bowling ally."

"What if something happened aft-"

"Daniel!" Jack said, getting rather annoyed at the archeologist annoying insistence. "Will you please knock it off? Who's going to help me unload all this baby stuff?" he said as he looked inside the back of the truck. "Boy, we got a lot of stuff."

Teal'c walked over and picked up the box containing the crib and walked towards the front door. Jack shrugged and took a couple of armfuls of bags. "Daniel, can you get that for me?"

Daniel took the other bags while Sam opened to door for Teal'c. "Why does it smell like paint in here?" she asked looking around.

Daniel sniffed. "I don't smell anything, do you Teal'c?"

Teal'c hesitated. "No." he answered finally. "O'Neill, please lead the way to the baby room."

"Yeah, sure thing!" Jack put down the bags and hurried down the hall, pushing the door opened. He froze.

"Colon- Mr. O'Neill!" a man said standing up quickly, paint dripped off of his roller onto the newspaper on the floor.

"Siler? Lt. Elliot? Lt. Br- What are you all doing here?" he looked at the walls they had just painted.

"We arrived a little late, sir, we were supposed to get it done before you came back, sorry, sir." Siler said.

Sam walked into view. "Wow!" she said admiring the walls. "Thank you guys!"

Siler blushed. "It was Dr. Jackson's idea, we just helped with it." Daniel stood next to Sam. "I'm sorry, we tried to-"

"No, no, no, it's okay." Daniel said raising his hand. "It looks great, thank you guys."

Teal'c walked into the room. "It does indeed look cheerful."

The men put down their rollers. "We're done."

Jack smiled at each of them. "You guys hungry? 'Cause I could order pizza…"

-

Note from beta: I did this after an exhausting day, so, all errors are mine and I apologize for them… anyways, review!

Please review!


	28. As time goes by

Ch 28: As time goes by

A month flew quickly by. The SGC was still running smoothly, and there had only been one accident where a member of SG-4 broke a leg.

Sam and Jack were excited, and spent most of their free time deciding on things for the baby, like a middle name, or what kind of video camera they would have to buy…

Teal'c and Daniel were extremely busy as well. They took on the job of looking for another member to be on SG-1. No one could get fussier then Teal'c. If the man or woman even stumbled on a test, they wouldn't be allowed to join. Jack said that they would all be dead before they actually found someone perfect.

Janet and Cassie also were busy; they spent their time arranging a baby shower over the phone, due to the fact that Cassie was back in college. They also had half of the females on base helping them. (It was going to be held at Janet's house.)

-

Sam finished putting the crib together and put the screwdriver down, she took a step back. She had to admit, Jack had good taste in cribs, the wooden crib went beautifully in the room. It took like something Extreme Makeover would have done. She smiled and looked over the room, there were a few empty picture frames on dresser.

Jack was at work, so Sam was home alone; she had just started taking off every other week. And she was _sure _Jack would make her take off a whole month before the baby was supposed to arrive. She cleaned up her mess and sighed, she was starting to get used to being bored.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, to find it over half empty. What she would give right now for a pickle.

Ten minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore- she wanted a pickle! She slipped on her shoes and picked up her purse, got into her car and drove to the grocery store.

-

Sam put five cans of soup in the cart and began to push it again. She was filling the cart up with anything that she liked- if Jack didn't like it, he could buy pizza. She made it to the pickle aisle, she grinned and put a couple of jars in the cart.

"Sam?" a voice asked from behind her. "Sam is that you?"

Sam froze, she knew that voice too well, she didn't want to turn around, but she slowly did. She forced a smile on her face. "Hey, Pete." She said automatically, while asking herself, _why was he talking to me again?_

"Wow, you um- you gained some weight…" he said staring at her stomach.

Sam forced another smile. "Yeah, that's what happens when you get pregnant…" she said nodding slowly.

"What? What happened? Did someone do this to you? I mean, of course- Sam-"

"What do you want Pete?" Sam asked and rubbed her head, which now had a headache.

"Sam… what happened?" he came a little closer. "I can find who did this to you, I can put him in jail for life-"

"I don't want that!" Sam said. "Can you tell me why I would ever want my husband in jail?"

"What? Your husband? You got married? … _you_?"

Sam scowled and quickly pushed her cart away. "I'm sorry, Sam! I was just… you! I didn't think-"

"Thanks, Pete." She wanted to push the cart faster and run away, but she didn't let herself do it. She pushed it to the next aisle with Pete right behind her pulling his cart.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I'm sorry things didn't work out. And I'm sorry for being such a jerk." He said blocking her with his cart. "I'm really sorry, Sam, and I'm glad you found your man."

Sam looked down and smiled slightly. "Thank you Pete." She pushed her cart around his and walked down the isle. She stopped about halfway and turned to Pete. "I hope you find your woman."

Pete gave her a little nod.

She gave another slight smile, turned back, and began to push her cart…

----

Later that night…

Sam handed Jack the dripping wet bowl in her hands. She sighed and turned her attention back on the dirty dishes she was washing. She had put off for a couple of days so the sink was full of dirty dishes. She picked up her washcloth and began to scrub spaghetti sauce off a plate.

Jack put the newly dried bowl in the cupboard above them then picked back up the towel. "So," he began. "How was your day?"

Sam rinsed the plate under the clean water and then handed it to Jack. "Fine." She answered, not looking up at him. "Saw Pete…"

Jack nearly dropped the dish in his hand, but managed to keep a grip on it. "And how is dear Petey boy?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. "Normal I guess. So, how was your day? Janet called me and told me that SG-3 was in a firefight or something?"

"Uhh, yeah, sorta, no one was hurt thankfully…" he tossed the towel down and picked up the stacks of clean plates. "Besides that, the usual. Oh! They brought back some orby thingy for you to test out." He put the plates in the cupboard.

"Oh, good!" Sam said, looking forward to some excitement into her life, even if it was only testing an artifact. Sam sighed in relief; she was finally done with the dishes. She turned off the water and wiped her forehead. "So, chess?"

He kissed her forehead. "Sure."

----

I know it's a short chapter and nothing really happened… but I don't really want to just skip nine months all at once without writing anything. Thank you all for reading it! I'll probably have a new chapter up soon! Hopefully... unless something happens, like I get sick again. That would not be good. :D

Oh yeah, and I didn't plan on bring Pete back in, I just happened to write it...

SG-Fan edited this! Thank you!

So… you want to review… right? Of course you do! Go ahead! I won't deprive you! I promise!


	29. A party and Basketball

Ch 29 - A party and Basketball

Another month flew by.

It was the day of the baby shower, and Sam still didn't know about it, which was a relief to Janet, who thought for sure that Sam would find out. Janet's house looked like she had a professional party decorator came in and created the world's best party decorations. Janet had to admit, the female personnel of SG-1 were excellent decorators.

"Come on, Sam!" Janet begged. "Please! We're going to be late!"

Sam poked her head out of the door, water drops dripped from the ends of her hair. "I'll be ready in a minute, Janet." She said. "Why the rush anyways? It's only lunch…"

Janet rolled her eyes. "Sam! Come on! The… the… the reservations were hard to get!"

Sam sighed and shut the door. "I'll be out in a minute!"

----

Ten minutes later…

Janet shoved her keys into ignition and pressed on the gas.

Sam looked at the clock. "Janet… we're only three minutes late," She said, smacking her lips together to spread her lipstick.

"SHOOT!" Janet shouted pressing hard on the brakes. "I left my purse on the kitchen table!"

"It's okay, Janet, I can pay." Sam said holding up her wallet.

"No, Sam, I said I'd pay, let's just go to my house real quick…" Janet turned the car around and sped towards her house.

Sam looked straight ahead. "Okay…"

--

Janet pulled up to her house and pulled out her keys. "Wanna help me find my purse?" she asked, unbuckling her seat belt.

Sam turned to her, astonished. "Are you serious?" she asked. "I have to rush and you want me- you said it was on the table… so why do you need help-"

"Sam, come on!" Janet unbuckled Sam's seat belt. "It'll make it go a lot faster."

Sam rolled her eyes and opened the door. She followed Janet up the pathway and walked into the dark house. Janet reached over and flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Came a dozen voices.

Sam jumped slightly. She was relieved as she saw the woman of the SGC personal pop out from their hiding places. She laughed and looked around the room. "Wow… I didn't expect this." She said shaking her head softly. "Thank you!"

Janet reached over and hugged her.

--

Jack looked up from his food. He turned to Daniel and Teal'c who were eating in silence. He shoved another bit of food in his mouth. "Where are the girls?" he asked causally.

Daniel looked up at him. "What?"

"The girls! Haven't you noticed there hasn't been a single woman working here today? Not even Janet," Jack shoved another bite into his mouth.

Daniel and Teal'c looked around the room, to their surprise, Jack was right. "I don't know…" Daniel said slowly.

"Perhaps the baby shower is today, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

Daniel nodded. "Could be," He answered simply.

"Baby shower?" Jack asked. "For Sam?"

"Indeed."

"I didn't know they were going to give her a baby shower," he muttered.

"Nor did she." Teal'c said.

Jack shrugged. "I got an idea!" he said happily, he put his fork down and looked from Daniel to Teal'c. "Let's all go play basketball!"

Daniel dropped his fork and stared at Jack. "I haven't played since I was ten."

Teal'c just sat still, as normal, actually looking a little interested.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Jack coaxed.

"Jack, I have to get this-"

"That can wait. I haven't had a real basketball game in forever!"

Daniel sighed. "Okay, two hours, we can't be gone longer then two hours, got it?"

"Got it," Jack agreed. "So, Teal'c, you in?"

"Indeed."

----

After all the presents were opened, Sam sat down to stare at the huge pile of baby toys, clothes, diapers, a camera, diaper bags… the works. Sam could return the clothes and toys she had bought and still be able to have enough.

"Thank you everyone!" Sam said with a huge smile plastered on her face. Now she felt bad she didn't invite them to her wedding. "It was very nice of you all for coming, and throwing me this shower."

The other ladies smiled.

Cassie walked over to Sam. "So, you like it, huh?" she asked looking around the room.

Sam pulled her onto her lap. "I love it."

"Sam… I'm not in third grade anymore," She said pulling away from her slightly.

"Right… you could have fooled me any day," Sam teased, straightening up.

Cassie gasped and whacked Sam playfully on her shoulder.

Sam squeezed her tightly. "Thank you… I heard it was your idea."

Cassie smiled. "Isn't it always?" she replied cheerfully. "No, you're welcome, Sam."

As the party began to fade away, Sam began to grow more tired. Right after the last person left, she thanked Janet and Cassie, packed her gifts in the car and drove home, eager for a long nap.

----

Jack had stopped at Wal-Mart to purchase a ball so they could actually play. He then drove them to the nearest park, they all got out of the car. Daniel was carrying a book in his hands. Jack took it from him; he tossed it back into the car, and shut the door. "We're playing Daniel, not reading." He said.

Daniel moaned. "Jack…" he began.

"No, Daniel," Jack said holding up a hand to stop him from saying anything else. "This is going to be a nice fun game… no breaks for reading, okay?"

"Whatever," Daniel muttered.

Jack jogged over to the basketball court while Teal'c and Daniel followed at a slower pace. "Come on you guys!" he called to them. "Let's go!"

Teal'c hesitated then turned around to leave.

"Teal'c! Where are you going, buddy? I thought we were going to play some ball…" Jack said bouncing the new ball.

Teal'c turned back around. "You said 'let's go' O'Neill. I thought you were actually wanting to leave," He said sounding a little disappointed.

Jack shook his head. "I was trying to motivate you! Come on, let's play some ball!"

Daniel sighed silently. They arrived on the court and Jack tossed him the ball.

"Okay, how about we all play 'horse'?" Jack suggested.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to play a game of basketball O'Neill."

Jack turned to him and smiled. "Same difference."

----


	30. The day

Ch 30: The day...

_One month later… _

Sam reached over and took a sip of her diet sprite. "This is great- thanks Janet." She said with her mouth halfway full. She picked up her sandwich and began to eat again.

Janet smiled. "I'm glad we could do this… we haven't spent a whole lot of time together, outside of your check-ups…"

Sam looked down. "I'm sorry." She picked the pickle out of her sandwich and ate it. "Things have been really busy-"

"Oh! I'm not blaming you!" The doctor said quickly, "I was just saying…"

Sam froze for a brief second before looking at Janet. "It kicked! It kicked!"

Janet smiled. "I think it's going to be a football player!" she exclaimed.

Sam smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"Or soccer at least," Janet took a sip of her soda and looked down at her food, she was too full to eat anymore.

Sam stuffed the last of her food into her mouth. "You going to eat that?"

Janet shook her head and pushed it towards Sam. "No, I'm stuffed."

"How can you be stuffed? You haven't even eaten a half of it!"

Janet shrugged. "I don't know…"

Sam looked at her watch.

"Do you have to go?" Janet asked, looking at hers as well.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" Sam said standing up and slipping her purse over her shoulders.

"No, it's okay, I should get back to the base as well, want me to give you a lift?"

"No, I'm fine. I have to stop at home anyways, see you later Janet!" she hurried out of the building to her car and drove away.

----

_A week later… _

Sam was at home curled up on the couch, reading a baby book.

Jack walked into the house and smiled. She looked so cozy; she was still in her pajamas. Jack guessed she had not changed out of them all day. He walked over to her and sat down. "So, how is it?"

Sam looked up from her book, she didn't hear him come in. "It's fascinating, actually," she said placing it down on the coffee table, she leaned over and kissed him. "How was work?"

"Oh you know, same ole' same ole'…" he said. "Isn't it a bit chilly in here?" he looked around the room.

Sam shook her head. "I'm hot, I was just about to ask you to turn up the air conditioner… I think I'm beginning to sweat."

Jack stared at her. She was hot? It must have been forty degrees! Okay, maybe it wasn't that cold, but it felt like it! "Sure…" he said nodded slowly. He stood up and walked to the door, he slipped his jacket on then walked over to the air conditioner.

Sam looked up at him, confused. "You're cold?" she asked.

"I feel like I'm back in Antarctica!"

"Really? It's hot!"

Jack chuckled. "To you maybe…"

Sam laid her head on Jack's shoulder; she picked up her book and began to read again.

----

Time seemed to blur as the months flew by. One day, they were trying to prevent a plant from taking over the base, the next going fishing. The Colonel's belly was slowly growing even bigger. Jack was growing increasingly excited. Sam wasn't working right now; Jack had convinced her to take the month off. She was eight and a half months pregnant, and spent most of her time either inside her house, arranging furniture, or outside in the garden trying to get her flowers to grow… unsuccessfully.

Sam turned on the hose and began to fill up the green watering can. She looked up at the hot sun. She wiped her forehead and began to water her flowers. A couple of minutes later, she took a package of seeds out of her pocket, and began to plant them into the moist soil.

"Hello!"

Sam turned to see her neighbor's daughter, Alice, riding towards her on her old red bike. "Hello kiddo!" Sam said sitting up straight and dusted the dirt off of her hands. "How are you today?"

Alice shrugged. "I dunno, okay I guess… it's hot out here isn't it?" she ran her fingers through her red tangles. "Whatcha doin'?"

Sam smiled. "Making my yard look nice… planting some sunflowers, want to help?"

Alice smiled; she hopped off her bike and threw off her helmet, then hurried over. "You know, most adults don't like kids helping them, they say we get in the way…"

"Well, I would love for you to help, and if anything gets in the way, it's my belly." She grinned.

Alice smiled again and took a couple of seeds out of the package. "What does it feel like?" she asked.

"What does what feel like?"

"Having a baby… doesn't it hurt?" she wrinkled her forehead.

"It has some of its moments…" Sam said before smiling. "But, I'm sure it'll be all worth it when it's over and done with."

Alice looked at her with her head cocked. "Where'd it come from?"

Sam froze. "Uh- hasn't you mom or dad ever told you?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope. They're not home a lot, ole' Mrs. Wilkins baby-sits me most of the time…"

"Oh."

"So! Where'd it come from?"

"Well… I umm- think you better wait for you mom to explain."

"Please?" Alice begged.

Sam swallowed. "Well, when to people love each other, it spills over and they have a baby…" she said trying to recall how her mother told her.

"What does?"

"It."

"What's it?"

"The love…" Sam said. "That seed needs a little more dirt."

"Wow." Alice said with a bigger smile then before. "There must be a lot of love spillin' over at the Rosses house… they have five kids,"

"Indeed." Sam said.

"So… what other flowers are you planting?"

"After this? Pansies."

Alice nodded. "That's cool."

"So, how's school these days?"

Alice shrugged. "I dunno… okay I guess."

"Learning about anything cool?"

"Not really, we're kinda reviewing what we already know." She scratched her arm. "Isn't it bad for you to be out here in this heat?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine."

"What about the baby?"

"It's fine too, I'm sure." Sam sighed and stood up. "Do you want some lemonade?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, please."

Sam stood up and dusted off her pants. "Come on, there's some in the fridge."

Alice stood up and followed her into the house.

----

Sam sipped her pink lemonade and sighed. It felt good down her dry throat. She looked down at Alice who had already finished hers. "Would you like some more?"

Alice shook her head. "No, thanks, can I see the baby's room please?"

Sam smiled. "Sure." She stood up and walked down the hall. She opened the first door; the bright cheerful walls seemed to brighter then normal.

Alice smiled. "It's so pretty!" she exclaimed looking around the room. "Your baby is going to be so lucky!"

"It's going to be lucky to have a nice neighbor like you." Sam added.

"Your house is so clean."

"What?"

"It looks brand new, it's like… spotless, not a mess anywhere, do you have a housekeeper?"

"Yeah, me." Sam replied with a smile.

"Oh." Alice nodded slowly. "Do you mind me talkin' so much? And asking questions? Some people say I do that a lot…"

"No, it's fine." Sam said. "How old are you again?"

"Eight. My birthday was a couple days ago."

"Happy Birthday. I think it's great to see a eight-year-old who likes to talk." Sam groaned slightingly, she rubbed her back. It was starting to get worse. It had been hurting since she had gotten up that morning. She walked back into the kitchen to take some medicine; she reached to open the cabinet. She froze and looked down. "Oh my god." She muttered, she hurried over to the phone and quickly dialed a number. "Come on… answer…" she muttered.

"What's going on?" Alice asked walking into the room, she stopped when she saw Sam. "What…"

"Hello? O'Neill speaking." The voice on the phone said.

"Jack? This is Sam… my water just broke."

----

What a way to end a chapter huh? Anyways, I knew I'd have to bring that one kid back in from a couple chapters ago. Anyways, how was it? Horrible? Great? Okay? It worked?

I guess I should say it, although I think you all ready get the picture that SG-Fan edited this! Thank you Morgann!


	31. The Baby

A/N: I have received a lot of PM's and reviews asking to make this child into 'Grace'… well, I was thinking of doing a sequal, and in the sequal it wouldn't work out for this kid to be Grace… I have it all planned out, so I'm VERY sorry! I love to please my reviewers… sorry.

Ch 31: The Baby

Jack had never been so fast in his life before. He didn't wait for Sam to say anything else, he dropped the phone and ran out of the room, bumping into Daniel and throwing him on the floor. "Sorry!" was all he had time to say; after all, he'd live.

Jack looked up at the elevator- it was being used, he swore under his breath and quickly headed towards the stairs. He flew down those stairs as if a monster was chasing him.

He pushed open the door and ran out of the SGC, he hurried to his car and fumbled with the keys. A minute later he was speeding down the road, worried that a cop would pull him over, he slowed down a little, but not enough, if a police car had been there, they would have pulled him over.

Five minutes later, he pulled up to his house; he kept the engine running while he ran up the pathway at full speed. He burst through the door to find Sam sitting on the couch, obviously in a lot of pain, and his neighbor, Alice, standing over her, looking as scared

."Sam!" he said rushing over to her side.

Alice looked like she had won a million dollars. "Thank god you're here! Do you know how worried I was? What-"

"Sam, are you okay?" Jack asked, helping her up.

Sam nodded. "Yes." She answered, her teeth clenched tightly. "Let's just hurry, okay?"

Alice quickly opened the door and watched Jack help Sam out to the car. "Do you want me to lock the door?" she called after them.

Jack nodded. "YES!"

Alice quickly locked the door from the inside and shut it; she hurried out to the car. "Can I come? Please?" she asked.

Jack carefully placed Sam into the back seat. "Sorry, sweetie, you can't, not to mention your mom's probably worried about you." He hurried and climbed into the drivers seat.

"No she's not, she's not home!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, I… don't think it would be a good idea for you to come… not this time." Sam said. "Sorry. And thank you."

Alice nodded sadly. "It's okay, be safe… and I hope the baby will be born nice and healthy." She smiled. "Bye!"

Jack stepped on the gas and off they went.

----

Sam was lying on the infirmary bed, hot and sweaty. She was in a lot of pain. Janet, Teal'c and Jack stood around her bed, watching helplessly. Janet had told her as soon as she came in; that the back pain she had been having was a sign that she was going into labor. Which made Sam feel really dumb, she had read all about this sort of thing, she should have known!

"This is horrible!" Sam groaned, tightening her grip on the bed sheets in her fist. "How can people handle this?"

"It's almost over, hang in there." Janet said, watching both Sam and the computer screen from the corners of her eyes. She watched the status of Sam's contractions. "Okay… you made it, it's over."

"For now…" Sam muttered groaning. Sam swallowed; trying not to show how much pain she was in. She was a tough girl; this should be easy for her, right?

Jack stood nervously a couple of feet from Sam's bed, with his hands on his hips. Seeing Sam in pain hurt him, he didn't remember Sara being in this much pain while having Charlie… maybe it was because that was years ago.

Sam let out another yell in pain. "God! Does this ever end?"

"Birth is a natural event Sam," Jack said, trying to comfort her in some kind of way.

Sam stared at him unbelieving. "AHH! Oh! You feel what I'm feeling and tell me how natural this is!" she screamed. She suddenly couldn't take it; she didn't want her husband, Daniel and Teal'c to see her in this kind of pain. It was embarrassing. "Get out!" she finally said.

Jack looked over at Janet, who had been thinking the 'men' should have left a while ago. "Come on guys," Janet said motioning to the door. "You heard the lady, get out, I'll let you know as soon as the baby arrives, okay?"

"But-" Jack began to protest.

"JACK!" Sam shouted.

Jack hesitated then slowly nodded. "Okay," he understood why Sam wouldn't want them there… but he was her husband for cryin' out loud! He looked back at Daniel and Teal'c, who were already making their way towards the door. Jack leaned over and kissed Sam on the forehead. "Love you… see you later." He began to walk away.

Sam quickly changed her mind as another contraction came. "Oh god! Jack! I need you! Please, please say!"

----

Daniel stood just outside the infirmary doors, waiting anxiously for some kind of news. Any news… well, preferably good news. "Pregnant women…" he muttered. "I don't know how they handle it, I don't know how the people around them handle it!"

Teal'c looked up at him. "You seemed to have handled it well, Daniel Jackson." He folded his hands his lap.

Daniel sighed and began to pace up and down, along the walls. "I just want to know what's going on! Is that too much to ask? What if something happened to Sam? What if something happened to the baby?"

"Colonel Carter is one of the finest warriors I have yet to meet," Teal'c said. "I am sure she is fine."

"Yeah… I'm sure she's fine, I mean, she's Sam isn't she?" He nervously sat down, tapping his fingers on his knees. But he quickly stood up again. "But what if she's not all right? What if something happened to her and to the baby? What if-"

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c interrupted. "They will be fine."

"Yeah, of course they are… why should I be worried?"

----

"Sam? Sam, honey, I think it's coming." Janet said, trying to keep herself calm. "Now, when I tell you, you're going to have to push as hard as you can, okay?"

Sam nodded, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Okay… I can do this." She said, her teeth tighter then ever.

Jack tightened his grip of Sam's hand. "It's going to be okay, Sam." He assured her.

Sam nodded, she trusted Jack more then she had trusted anyone in her whole entire life.

Janet looked up at her. "Okay, Sam… push!"

-

The sound of a baby crying filled the air.

Minutes later, Janet walked into the room with the small, clean infant in her arms and a huge smile on her face. "Congratulations, Sam! It's a girl!" she said happily, she handed the baby, wrapped in the green blanket the president had bought, to Jack.

Jack looked down at his daughter. "She is so beautiful, she looks like a little piece of heaven." He touched the little pink bow Janet had put in her 'fuzz' that you couldn't really call hair. "Sam, we have a girl… Emma." He kissed the baby's forehead.

A tear escaped Sam's eyes as she shook her head. "Emma Grace." She corrected. "Emma Grace O'Neill."

"Emma Grace," Jack leaned over carefully and kissed Sam. "I love you so much, did I ever tell you that?"

Sam nodded. "On a few occasions."

"Aww, she's so beautiful! I can't believe how pretty she is!" Jack said looking down at Emma Grace once more.

Emma Grace opened her big brown eyes and stared at her father for a moment, before closing them and going back to sleep once more.

Sam sat up. "Can I see her?" She asked, trying to get a better look at her daughter.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jack said, carefully placing the infant into her mother's arms.

"Oh Jack…" Sam whispered, upon seeing her baby for the first time. Her brown fuzz tickled the bottom of her chin. "She's so tiny! I feel like I could break her any second!" she picked up one of the hands. "Look at that! It's TINY!"

"She looks like her mother," Jack commented.

"She has your eyes."

Janet smiled. "I guess I better go tell the guys, before they knock down those doors." She walked over to the door.

Jack nodded; he took one of Emma Grace's hands in his and rubbed it softly. "She's beautiful, Sam…"

"Yeah, she is…"

"Sam!" Daniel said rushing into the room at full speed, with Teal'c not far behind him. He stopped once he saw the baby in Sam's arms. "Oh my god…" he walked slowly over. "It's so beautiful."

"She takes a little after her grandfather, Jacob Carter." Teal'c said, staring at the infant with a smile.

"Yeah, he does." Sam said proudly. "Look how tiny she is!"

Daniel nodded. "She is… what's her name?"

Jack smiled. "Emma Grace."

"That's pretty," Daniel said. "Really pretty… Emma Grace."

"She looks like an Emma." Janet said, walking up behind Teal'c. "What does it mean?"

"Universal." Jack, Sam and Daniel answered together. They all exchanged glances before settling their eyes back on Emma Grace.

"Sam, you need to get some rest, everyone out!" Janet said, she gently picked up the sleeping infant, and placed her into her baby bed they had all ready.

"Janet, I'm fine!" Sam insisted.

"No, you're not."

Jack glared up at Janet. "Can't I hold the baby?"

"Col- Jack, she needs rest as well." Janet said. "You'll be able to hold her soon enough, okay?"

Jack hesitated for a second but caught his wife's eye. With a small sigh, he leaned over and kissed Sam. "I love you, see you in a little bit, okay?" he hurried over to Emma's bed and kissed her before slowly exiting the room.

----


	32. Emma Grace

Ch 32: Emma Grace

Sam slowly opened her eyes to find herself still in the infirmary. She smiled slightly, remembering why she was here. She had her daughter not too long ago. She glanced up at the clock and froze. Had she really been asleep for four hours? Sam looked around the room; she spotted Emma Grace in her baby bed, fast asleep. Sam slowly sat up and sighed.

She got off the bed and made her way over to her daughter. Reaching down, she picked up little Emma. She felt as if she was made of air. "Hey, sweetie," she said softly.

She rubbed Emma fuzz on her head and smiled. "You're so cute. You look like a little angel, especially with that bow… yes you do."

Emma Grace stirred in her sleep.

"Am I bothering you?" Sam asked, she walked over to her bed and carefully climbed on. "Well, you're just going to have to get used to me, 'cause I might be a little paranoid mom, okay?"

Emma Grace's eyes fluttered open, she yawned, squeezing her little fists tightly. She then focused her eyes on her mom; she blinked slowly, as if she was trying to stay awake.

Sam's smile grew bigger. "Hello," she said in a baby sort of tone. "Look at your beautiful eyes!"

"Sam?" a voice asked from behind her.

Sam hugged Emma Grace tighter and turned to the 'voice'. "Janet!" Sam said, staring at her friend. "Hi! I was just uhh-"

Janet smiled. She knew that as soon as Sam woke up, she'd pick up her daughter. "Isn't she precious?"

Sam looked back down. "Yeah, she is. I've never seen anything so tiny! Well, a baby, anyways. My mom said they always looked like plucked chickens."

Janet chuckled. "Well, I guess I should go let Jack know he can see you know. He mostly likely has made a hole in the hallway by now." She said walked towards the doors.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah…" she took Emma Grace's hand into hers. "Is mommy mean for waking you up?" she rubbed her head against Emma Grace's. "You're just to darn cute, how am I ever going to discipline you?"

"Sam!" Jack called as he hurried over. "Are you okay? You feel alright?" he asked so quickly Sam almost couldn't understand what he had said.

"Yeah, we're fine, both of us." Sam replied. "Janet tells me-"

"Never listen to anything Janet tells you," Jack said, glancing down at his daughter. Suddenly a pillow was shot at his head. "Hey!" He took the pillow off him and looked up at the shooter. "Oh, uh- hey doc."

Janet stood not more then ten feet from Jack; her hands were folded across her chest. She looked sternly at him. "If people didn't listen to me, they'd-"

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! I was just- She was… sorry?"

Janet rolled her eyes and looked at the opening door, where Daniel and Teal'c emerged. "Hey guys," she said.

Sam looked up. "Hi Daniel, Teal'c." she acknowledged. She could tell by their faces that something was up. "What's goin' on?" she asked.

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged glances. "Well, the sky's up, but I don't think that's what you meant… but if you mean what's going on… well, we have a little surprise for you, okay, maybe bigger then little…" Daniel said looking back down the hallway.

"Hey!" a voice shouted defensively. "That wasn't nice!"

Sam's head shot straight up. "Dad?" she asked, she stood up, still in her hospital gown.

Jacob appeared from behind the doors, he smiled and hurried over to Sam. "Congratulations baby!" he said excitedly. "I came as soon as I could, sorry I had to miss the big moment… oh my goodness! What an angle!" he looked down at the small infant. "She's beautiful, Sam!"

"Hey! I helped!" Jack couldn't help but add.

Jacob quickly glanced at Jack before he returned his attention back to baby in Sam's arms. "What's her name?" he asked smiling.

"Emma Grace." Sam replied. "Do… do you want to hold her?"

Jacob looked up at Sam before slowly nodding. "Yeah, sure… I'd love to." He slowly and carefully took the baby into his arms. "It's been a long time since I've done this."

"Make sure to support her head…" Janet said.

Jacob stared down at his granddaughter, tears formed in his eyes. "She's so beautiful Sammie…" he said. "Your mother would have been so proud of you…"

Sam smiled fondly. "Thank you dad… that means a lot to me."

Jacob leaned over and kissed Sam on her forehead. "I know it does, and I mean it."

"So! Cake?"

----

Later that evening…

Sam and Jack were standing next to the baby's crib, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, she was wrapped in a baby blanket Cassie had bought, and in one they had bought, and also in one that Teal'c had purchased. Her little hand squeezed the long skinny arm of the stuffed alien toy Teal'c had bought her.

Jack lowered his hand into the crib and stroked the baby's head. "We're going to make great parents," he said softly.

Sam looked up at him. "You remember that the first times she says she hates you, or stays out past her curfew… or gets pregnant." She glanced back down at her daughter; she wouldn't be like that would she?

Jack looked alarmed and somewhat scared. "No! That's never going to happen, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, but it still would be nice if she came with an instruction manual…"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah it would."

Emma Grace stirred, as if the noise was bothering her.

"We should probably leave her alone." Sam muttered, not really wanting to part from her daughter.

Jack nodded. "Okay," he took held onto Sam's shoulders, steered her out of the room, and shut the door behind them.

Sam yawned. "I'm tired, what time is it?"

Jack glanced down at his watch. "Seven o'clock, wanna get to bed early?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to take a shower first…" she yawned again and walked tiredly into the bathroom.

Jack was about to go change into his pajamas when the doorbell rang. Muttering under his breath how whoever was at the door was going to wake the baby; he answered the door to find Alice standing on his porch, holding what looked like a hot casserole in her hands.

"Hello Mr. O'Neill!" Alice said smiling. "How'd everything go? I made this for you guys, thought you might be a little to busy with the baby to cook anything… okay, so my baby sitter helped to, anyways! It should taste fine."

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Alice, that was very thoughtful of you." He said, he looked at the hot dish; he wasn't about to take it with his bare hands. "Just a minute, let me get some potholders." He began to walk away.

"No! It's fine! I can carry it, where do you want it? In the kitchen?" she walked into the house and began to walk towards the kitchen.

Jack stood still for a moment, and then quickly followed. "Thank you, honey."

Alice shoved the potholders into her jacket pockets. "Can I see the baby? I took a shower before coming here, so I'm not dirty or anything. I haven't been sick in three weeks or so, so I won't give her any germs!"

Jack smiled. She was a funny kid. "Okay, but you'll have to be quiet, okay? She's sleeping…"

"She? So, it's a girl?"

Jack nodded and began to lead the way into the baby's room.

"Aww," Alice whispered walking over to the crib. "She's so cute! Like a little dolly or something!"

"Yeah."

"I wish my parents would have a baby, so I could be an older sister." She whispered. "Because that would be cool, to be able to baby-sit, ya know?"

"Not really." Jack said.

Alice smiled. "Well, I better be going home," she began to walk out of the room when she stopped herself. "Oh! I forgot, I bought this for her, I thought she'd like it." She handed Jack a small silky bunny rabbit.

Jack smiled. "She'll love it, thank you, Alice."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, well, see you around!" she tightened her jacket and began to walk out of the house.

"Wait!" Jack said grabbing his own jacket. "Let me walk you home."

Alice smiled. "Thank you, Mr. O'Neill. You know, you and your wife aren't normal adults…"

----

Sam woke to the sounds of a baby crying. Sam quickly jumped out of bed, and quickly ran out of the room. Opening the door to the baby's room, she hurried over to the crib. She reached in and picked up crying baby. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, a little worried. She felt her forehead, but it seemed to be fine.

Jack walked tiredly into the room and turned on the light. "I forgot about this…" he muttered walked over to Sam and the baby. "Waking up in the middle of the night… ya know, one really good things babies are good at is depriving you of sleep." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Charlie never went to sleep, he'd sleep during the day and be wide awake at night."

"Why is she still crying?" Sam began rocking Emma Grace in her arms. "She won't stop crying!"

Jack managed to hold back a snicker, he looked down at Emma Grace who was screaming and crying. "I think she's hungry."

Sam quickly glanced up at Jack. "Oh god! I haven't fed her all day! She's been sleeping all day, she's probably starving!" she began to panic.

"Sam, it's okay, she'll cry when she's hungry…" Jack said, a little amused with Sam's panicking.

Sam glared at Jack. "You find this funny, don't you?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "A little I guess…"

Sam smiled slightly and shook her head. "Well, you've had experience, I've never had a baby before."

"And yet, you've had me… as a little kid, can't imagine what you had to go through." Jack said smiling.

"It was a nightmare, but it was worth it in the long run, okay, so, you may have had your moments..." She replied, she began to feed Emma Grace, and the house fell silent.

"So, when's it going to be?"

"When's what going to be?"

Jack smiled. "Well, baby's first time on an alien planet of course!"

The End.

----

So, this story is now over, sniff, sniff… I'm going to miss it, especially the nice and helpful reviews! Thank you ALL so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me, and it makes a story a whole lot better with you guys! Even to the people who didn't review, I hope you ALL enjoyed this story! It was a BLAST to write!

A HUGE thank you to SG-Fan who took the time out of her busy day to edit this entire story for me. (And so I did…) So, thanks! This chapter is dedicated to you Morgann! ( Beta's note: Sniff… it's very touching… never had a chapter dedicated to mwah before…)

One last thing, this is the very last time you'll ever have me say this for this story… please review!


End file.
